Cooking Lesson
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Lucius Malfoy need help, he gose to his best freind, Severus Snape, Harry Potter is in detention. Severus and Harry start on a path that will lead to cooking lessons and changing the world, its all in a days work. rating will go up as chapters go on, high rating for language.(i know some people didn't like a development, give it a change i promice you won't regret it)
1. Chapter 1

A Cooking Lesson

Harry reached for another cauldron and pulled it towards him. He'd been in detention an hour, and was only halfway through the dirty cauldrons.

The fire roared green causing Snape to look up from his marking.

"Severus, I need your help, may I step through?" Came the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Snape looked at Harry, who scrubbed the cauldron harder deliberately not looking up. "Very well, if you must Malfoy." Snape said in a weary voice.

"What's with the Malfoy business? You usually call me Luc." Lucius said stepping through the fire. His eyes fell on Harry and he blushed. "Ah, sorry, I'll just, um." The man stammered.

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning.

"Good god man, what's wrong with you?" Asked Snape his voice laced with amusement.

"I'm taking a Muggle cooking class. I'm meant to make something with pastry, but how the bloody hell do I rub flower? And next week I have to cream butter!" said the poor man in obvious distress.

Harry couldn't help it, he sniggered quietly. Lucius didn't hear him but Snape sent him a warning glance.

"How would I know and what in the name of Merlin are you doing taking a cooking class?" Snape asked without any disgust in his voice, only interest.

"Cissy wants me to 'get in touch with my feminine side'," Lucius shuddered. "Are you sure you don't know?" He asked hopefully.

Snape shook his head.

"Bugger, Cissy was quite adamant after the last class where I'd be sleeping if I fuck up again." Lucius sat on a desk looking mournful.

Harry stopped cleaning and giggled, stopping after a moment when both men looked at him.

"I'm glad my life amuses you Potter." Lucius said angrily.

"It's not that sir. It's just that I've never known Professor Snape to admit not knowing something," Harry said not daring to look up at Snape.

Lucius laughed. "He has a point, Sev."

Snape sneered at them. "Indeed. I suppose you know the answer then, Mr Potter." Snape glared at Harry.

Harry ignored him. "What kind of pastry are you making, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius looked horror struck. "There's more than one kind?" he ran his hand over his face. "Merlin, I'm never going to get laid again."

Harry laughed softly. "We can't have that sir. What do you want to use the pastry for? I'll see what I can do to help."

"Can you cook, Potter?" asked Lucius, obviously shocked.

Harry grinned, "You'd be amazed at the things I can do that people would never expect." To Harry's amusement Lucius blushed.

"Well we're meant to make a pie, any kind of pie and if you're helping me you have to call me Luc. Can I call you Harry? Or do you have another name you'd rather be called?" Lucius asked eagerly.

"Harry's fine, Luc. The closet thing I have to a nickname or a pet name is when Professor Snape calls me Brat."

"Wonderful," Snape said sardonically.

"Be quite, Sev. The boy is going to teach me." Lucius quickly interrupted.

Harry grimaced. "Just don't call me 'boy' please." Harry washed his hands. "Well, we can do this here, if you like."

Both Harry and Lucius looked at Snape for approval. "Very well. I must say I'm intrigued." The man said joining Lucius in washing his hands.

Harry was surprised. He didn't expect Snape to join in too. Shaking off the thoughts, Harry stood on one side of a desk; the two older men standing the other side. "Dobby!" Harry called to the open room.

"Master Harry Potter, sir, is calling his Dobby."

"Hi Dobby, could you bring me a few things, please? We need three mixing bowls, a large bag of plain flower, three packs of butter, some sugar salt, a little milk and measuring scales. Oh and a large basket of cleaned blackberries, please."

Dobby started pulling his ears. "Is Master Harry Potter not liking our food? Master Harry Potter needs only ask and we will..."

Harry cut him off, going down on one knee. "Don't worry, Dobby. I love the food you all make or I wouldn't sneak down to the kitchens so often. I'm just helping out by showing Luc and Professor Snape how to make blackberry pie," Harry explained to the sobbing house elf, while the other men looked on in utter confusion.

Dobby threw himself at Harry and knocked him backwards with the force of the hug. "Master Harry Potter is so good to his friends. I will bring everything, and pie tins too." Dobby vanished leaving Harry sprawled on the floor.

Lucius pulled Harry back to his feet. "I've never seen him that happy," he commented.

Harry gave a small smile. "At least this attempt to help me hasn't almost gotten me killed."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and waited for Harry to explain, but he didn't.

Moments later the table was filled with all the things Harry asked for.

Harry gave each of the men a mixing bowl then took off his outer robe not wanting to get it dirty, leaving him in a green shirt.

"Green, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"I like green. 'Mione says I'm a lion with a snake's heart." Harry caught the quizzical look the men shared. "I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

Both men gaped at him. Harry giggled. "Wow what a night, I've seen a Malfoy blush, heard Professor Snape say he didn't know something, and now, you're both speechless. Whatever next."

"Mind your cheek, Mr Potter." Snape said furiously.

"He's got a point though, Sev." Lucius said, hiding a smile.

"Um professor, just for tonight, sir, could you call me Harry." Harry asked tentatively.

Lucius answered for him. "Of course he will Harry, and you must call him Severus. Just for tonight though."

Harry nodded. "Alright, well, if you're ready, Luc, Severus. Let's get started. First, you will need 8 oz of flour in your bowl, so measure it out. Don't worry about being spot on in your measurements as long as you don't go too far over you'll be fine."

Both men copied Harry measuring out the flour. Snape dumped the flour in the bowl too quickly and it blew back covering Snape's black robes in the fine white powder. Lucius couldn't suppress a chuckle and Harry smiled widely.

"You'd best take your outer robes off; this might get a little messy." Snape did so reluctantly. Underneath he was wearing black form fitting trousers and a white shirt.

Lucius grinned at him. "It could have been worse Sev, you could have been wearing the leather trousers and red silk shirt Cissy and I got you for Christmas."

Harry blushed trying not to think what Snape would look like in that outfit. Harry grabbed a spoon and put a spoonful of flour into Snape's bowl. "There you go Severus. You'll be right now. Now we need 4 oz of butter. The butter should be room temperature as it makes it more pliable."

"So you even know what that means Pot... Harry?" Snape asked.

"Pliable means easy to manipulate. Now cut your butter into chunks, the size and shape don't matter; just don't make them too big. Now add them to the flour. You should also add a pinch of salt."

Harry waited for the men to carry out the instructions. They looked at him expectantly, they had been given no stirring implements, how did he expect them to mix the ingredients?

"Luc, take your ring off; it will get dirty. Now you need to get your hands in the bowl pick up some of the four and butter mix and rub it threw your thumbs and forefingers. Pretend you're snapping your fingers, that's the kind of action you want just not so hard."

The three men rubbed their mixture for a few minutes in silence. "If you give it a stir around with your hands just to make sure you haven't missed any butter chunks. The mix will start to look like breadcrumbs soon."

After a few more minutes, Harry finished his and watched Luc and Severus. Luc was doing alright. Severus on the other hand hadn't quite grasped it.

Harry moved to stand next to him to see what he was doing wrong. Snape stiffened but otherwise ignored him. "You need to apply a little more pressure Severus. You're not going to break it. Think of it as trying to work the knots out of someone's back, a little pressure in the right place is a good thing."

Snape said nothing but did as instructed; soon his mix looked just like Harry's.

Harry went back to his own bowl. "This is where things get messy. You need to add water, a very little at a time, and knead it all together until it's all in one ball. Don't add too much water in one go, you can always add more."

Harry worked his pastry, not noticing what the others were doing. Severus was watching his hands, a tell tale blush in his cheeks as he watched Harry's fingers work the mixture. Lucius was watching Severus and fighting a laugh.

Soon all three had a ball of pastry dough. Harry looked up and smiled. "Ok, this is where I would normally put this in the fridge for half an hour. But thanks to the magic of... magic." Harry cast a cooling charm on the dough balls in front of him. "Now break it into two pieces, one slightly larger than the other. Good, now put the bowl to one side and grab a pie dish." Harry and Snape's fingers brushed as they reached for the same dish.

"Rub a little butter in the dish, coat the base and side thoroughly to stop it sticking. Now you can put that to one side too but keep it in reach, we'll need it in a moment. Now we need to roll out the larger of the two balls to fill the base and sides of the pie dish. Don't worry if there is an excess, we'll sort that out later."

Harry watched as they carried out his instructions. "How did you learn this Harry?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I've been cooking since I was old enough to hold a frying pan. I even learned to read from the cookbooks my aunt left everywhere. She only had them for appearances sake but I loved them. I was so proud the first time I used one of the books and made something for everyone. It was a simple meal really. Roast chicken dinner with all the trimmings. My uncle said it wasn't fit to be eaten; the three of them then eat every bit. I was told to do the dishes and if I did them properly, they would let me eat the next day. I cooked every meal after that." Harry kept his voice even but both trained spies could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Now you need to put the blackberries into the tin. Fill it almost all the way but not quite. Sprinkle some sugar on the top. That's great, now take the second ball of pastry and we can roll it out for the top."

The three men started to roll the pastry.

"Harry if this works," Lucius said seriously, "I will be forever in your debt. You'll have saved my sex life."

Harry blushed deeply. "That's ok; at least some of us are getting some."

"I take offence to that, Mr Potter." Snape hissed angrily.

"Actually, Sir, I was talking about me," Harry's blush deepened if that were possible.

Lucius smirked. "No young lady taken your eye yet, Harry?"

"No sir, I mean, Luc. Nor is there ever likely to be," Harry replied not wanting to look up and see the looks of disgust on their faces. To Harry's surprise it was Snape who spoke next.

"A young man then Potter, um, Harry. Surely you have someone?" Snape's voice sounded a mixture of worried and hopeful.

"No Severus. No one bothers to see past the Boy-Who-Lived crap to see Harry. I don't want to be with someone who only wants me because of what my name is." Harry looked up now; the disgust he had been expecting wasn't there. "It doesn't bother you I prefer men? I would have thought you'd take the piss."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I am many things, Harry, but a hypocrite isn't one of them."

Harry nodded not quite understanding. "Right, now that's rolled out, we need to..." Severus's words finally sunk in, causing Harry to falter and Luc to snigger.

Severus did blush now, realising his admission. "Oh shut up, Luc!"

Now Harry sniggered but made no comment. "Now we need to lift this rolled out piece and place it on top of the pie. Press your thumbs around the outside of the dish pinching the two edges together. Then with a knife cut off the excess. Brush the top with a little milk and pierce it several times with a fork. And you're done. Now all you have to do now is put it in the oven for twenty minutes to half an hour."

"Oven?" asked Lucius, curiously. "I've seen those in my classes... they're hot cupboards aren't they?" Harry nodded and smiled.

"I have one in my kitchen." Severus said looking at his pie. He saw the others looking at him. "What, I was Muggle raised too. Just because I don't cook more than scrambled eggs doesn't mean I don't have the means."

Severus and Lucius looked pleased with themselves. "Well I'm going home to get this in the oven." Severus choked. "Oh Sev, you have a filthy mind," Lucius said grinning. "Harry, could you get a detention Friday and tell me what on earth creaming butter is?"

"Mr Potter has a talent for getting detention. I'm sure he'll be here," Severus smirked

Harry just grinned and nodded.

"Good, see you both then," Lucius stepped gracefully into the Floo.

"He's very...." Harry stumbled.

"Flamboyant? Yes, he definitely is Harry. Do you want to cook this? It should be tested after all just to make sure we made it right."

Harry flashed a bright smile. "Yes sir!"

"It's still Severus for now, Harry." Severus led the way to his kitchen.

An hour later, Harry was back in the dorms. Both pies had been nice. Now Harry was thinking about Friday and looking forward to it immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get posted, it's been written for ages, but I have several stories on the go and promised myself I'd finish at least one before I posted this. Which I did, Come Back Safe to Me is now completed and posted, and I've typed up all 17 chapters of a new story which I'll start posting soon. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Two

Friday morning Harry couldn't stop grinning. It wasn't often Harry baked anymore, and he was looking forward to making a nice cake. The fact he was looking forward to spending time with Luc and Severus too didn't escape his notice, but he valiantly ignored it.

Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen at breakfast, yet again. Ever since the Dark Nut Job was defeated over the summer, the three of them seemed to spend less and less time together. Ron had been all for not coming back for their final year, even Hermione said there was no point; they didn't need NEWT's now that they were famous, they could do whatever they wanted.

Harry, on the other hand, wanted to finish his education and had signed up for year seven regardless, the others reluctantly copying him. Things were definitely different now. Hermione had stopped trying to read every book ever written, and joined Ron in trying to get Harry to skive off lessons. Ron was trying to sleep his way through the female population of Hogwarts. But since most of the girls thought he was a pig he wasn't getting far.

"Hey Harry, you want to come down to the lake?" Ron asked plonking himself down next to Harry.

"We've got potions now." Harry pointed out.

"So, it's not like you need it." Ron grumbled.

"I do if I want to pass." Harry disagreed.

"Like anyone would dare fail us," Ron said, puffing out his chest.

"You're kidding right?" Harry said shocked. "Snape alone would fail anyone messing around."

"Whatever." Ron shrugged, clearly unconcerned with Harry's very valid points

"There are boards in the main hall with your current scores that are spelled so a student can only see their own scores and information. You might want to have a look." Harry stood and left the hall.

Ron followed going to the boards Harry had told him about. "Harry, wait, come look at this."

Harry joined Ron at the board. "So how are you getting on?" Harry asked, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"I've got T's in everything. They can't do that to me! What are you going to do about it?" Ron demanded.

"Me? What do you want me to do?" Harry asked confused.

"Make them pass me." Ron demanded again. "I'm your best friend, I've put up with you for years. Make them pass me!" Ron yelled drawing attention from all the students leaving the hall.

"Ron, if you want to pass, you should do what the rest of us have to do, and study."

A few people clapped, they were beginning to draw an audience.

"Why the fuck should I? I helped you defeat He Who Must Not Be Named."

"So did hundreds of other people Ron and none of them have demanded any special treatment; all of the DA was there and so was the Order when we stormed Riddle manor." Harry said getting angry now.

"But I'm your best friend."

"That doesn't give you the right to expect others to fall at your feet." Harry yelled angrily.

"Then what fucking good are you?" Ron screamed, shoving Harry. "Just because you killed He Who Must Not Be Named you get everything handed to you."

The crowd was getting angry now and muttering amongst themselves.

"Just, he say's..."

"I've seen Harry studying almost every night..."

"He helped me when I was stuck on cheering charms..."

"His name is Voldemort, Ron. The bastard _is_ dead now; surely you can say his name?" Ron and most of the crowd shuddered.

Neville took a step forward, "Voldemort."

Hannah Abbott stood next to him and took his hand, "Voldemort."

The members of the DA all shouted it, people joined in, until everyone present except Ron had done it.

"It's just a name Ron, not even his real one."

"Piss off, Potter." Ron spat, turning and almost walking into Snape and McGonagall, who had come to investigate the noise.

"You lot are making enough noise to wake Voldemort from the grave, if he had one, now clear off to classes." McGonagall said with a small smile to Harry. "You, Mr Weasley, will come with me to my office. We need to have a serious chat about your marks."

Ron followed her dejectedly.

Snape was still there watching the crowd dissipate. "Longbottom, come here, as for the rest of you, if you're not in your seats fully prepared for the lesson I will give you detention, and I don't care how loudly you shout, Voldemort." Snape said, the only evidence of his discomfort a slight twitch in his eye.

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned. Neville looked terrified so Harry waited out of sight. When everyone else was gone, Snape looked back at Neville. "Mr Longbottom, I'll never say this again, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it after killing you slowly and painfully. But, you are a very brave young man, even when I was a total bastard to you, you never missed a lesson or went crying to someone, and you fought Beatrix valiantly, I'll never forget the look on her face when she realised she'd been beaten by a boy, one, admittedly, that is often under estimated. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry left quickly so he wasn't noticed.

"You think saying his name makes you cleaver Potter." Malfoy asked when Harry was unpacking his bag.

Harry sighed. "No, but the look on his face was priceless."

"I don't think he'll 'put up with you' anymore Potter." Malfoy pushed.

"I don't want to be friends with anyone just because they want something from me. I'd do anything for a real friend."

Malfoy reached over and plucked a book from Harry's bag. "A cookery book Potter? I didn't know you were a faggot."

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry demanded.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it pouf? Cry to Mummy, oh that's right, you don't have one."

Harry drew his wand.

"Put it away this instant Mr Potter. What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my book."

Snape held his hand out for it, Malfoy handed it to him grinning, sure Harry was about to get in trouble.

"It's a cook book, why did you take it? I can't imagine you wanting to borrow it."

Malfoy snorted. "No, only freaky fags like Potter cook, a real man doesn't cook."

"Is that right?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow. "You seem very interested in Mr Potter's sexuality, Mr Malfoy."

"Fag's should be kept away from us normal people." Malfoy stated unaware of the hole he was digging.

"And all people who cook must be gay?"

"Well, women are meant to cook, it's their job." All the girls shrieked in rage.

"I see. Detentions both of you, tonight, Mr Malfoy you will report to Professor McGonagall at 7pm. Mr Potter, you will be here at seven, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry said sinking into his seat.

Malfoy on the other hand was outraged. "You can't do that. My father will hear about this."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Indeed he will, as I will be telling him myself."

Malfoy sat defeated.

At seven o'clock Harry knocked on Snape's classroom door. "Enter." Harry entered the room and spotted Snape standing at the far end of the room. "Come on then, this way." Snape walked through the door without waiting.

Harry hurried after him and found himself in Snape's living quarters.

"Sit down, Luc will be with us shortly, he's gone to have a conversation with Draco.

Harry sat. "That's the one good thing about having a family who doesn't care, I'll never have howler's telling me off, unless you count the Christmas card during the tri-wizard tournament telling me to try harder to get killed."

"Did you know that Petunia is terrified of snakes?" Snape asked after a moment's thought.

"No, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"A bout of accidental magic turned her doll into a snake, Lily thought it was very funny, she loved snakes, she would have been very proud and a little jealous that you can speak to them."

"Who's accidental magic?" Harry asked repressing the laughter bubbling.

"Mine. She never much liked me after that, or before for that matter. I thought considering your connection with the animals your next visit might be more amusing than the last."

"It would, shame I can't get off campus."

Snape didn't answer as the door opened.

Lucius entered. "Good evening to you both. Potter, my son informs me that you had the entire school shout The Dark Lord's name, is this true?"

"No," Harry answered.

Snape snorted.

"Well I didn't, the whole school shouted Voldemort, not one person call him Tom."

Lucius smiled. "Well, that's alright then. You really should be more careful, the name still has power." Lucius sat down in a free armchair.

"Only if you give it the power. Have you ever said it?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"I will not." Lucius stated firmly.

"Go on, Severus did. It's just one word Luc. One little unimportant thing. Go on say it." Voldemort." Harry cajoled

Lucius shook his head. "I won't."

"You can do it Luc, I'm not asking for a lot; use it in a sentence if it's easier. Try, 'Voldemort wares a pink tutu and likes to sing 'I feel pretty'."

Lucius laughed.

Severus tried. "Or you could say. 'Voldemort had a tattoo saying 'I was here' above his arse but didn't know."

Harry laughed now too and Severus looked pleased, they both looked expectantly at Lucius, who huffed.

"Fine. Voldemort has a fetish for country music."

Severus snorted and Lucius looked proud but Harry frowned. "It doesn't count if they're true." Then he grinned at their shocked faces. "You have no idea how often I went into his head. He liked Dolly Parton best. That's what gave me the edge I needed in the final battle. I started singing 9 to 5."

"You're kidding." Lucius said, at the same time as Severus said, "Surly you jest."

"Perfectly serious, I never said anything because, honestly, who'd believe me?"

"No one." Lucius allowed. "And before my brain melts from that little titbit of information, are we still cooking tonight?"

"I am still willing, and as Mr Potter has detention he has no choice." Severus said standing.

"Detention, Mr Potter?" Lucius teased.

Harry blushed, "I pulled my wand on your son."

"Oh? He didn't tell me that"

"What did he tell you Luc?" Severus asked showing them into his kitchen.

"Just that you'd given him detention for name calling."

"He took my cook book, called me a faggot and then made fun because I don't have a mum. But," Harry stopped Lucius who looked angry, "he's been punished already, you can't do it again, it's not fair to punish someone for the same thing twice."

"Alright, but, if you're willing Severus, we should have a chat with him about the use of the word faggot." Lucius fumed.

"Certainly." Severus agreed.

"Dobby." Harry called.

Dobby appeared laden with ingredients, which he put on the central workspace. "I got the packages, just like Mister Harry Potter wanted."

Harry smirked. "Thanks Dobby." Harry took the packages from Dobby before he vanished.

"Alright first thing first, put this on." Harry handed each of them a piece of fabric.

Lucius took his and shook it out, laughing when he read the slogan on what, he now realised, was an apron. He put it on still smiling. It read 'Blonds have more fun."

Severus snorted. "I dread to think what mine reads."

"Open it, Sev." Lucius demanded impatiently.

Severus unfolded it neatly and gave a brief smile. "Honestly Potter." He said, putting it on. 'I know 1001 ways to poison you." Lucius laughed loudly.

"What does yours say, Harry?" Lucius asked.

Harry put his on, it read, 'I kiss better than I cook."

"But Harry, you are a good cook from what I can gather." Severus said confused.

"I rather think that's the point, Sev." Lucius sniggered.

"Right, cooking cakes then." Harry blushed as he handed the each a bowl. "You need to measure out eight ounces of caster sugar and put it in your bowl. Then you need eight ounces of butter too. The butter needs to be soft but not melted."

Harry added the butter in one large chunk, the others copied.

"We don't have to put our hands in that do we?" Lucius asked worrying about his recent manicure.

"Not this time, this time all you need is a tablespoon." Harry reassured him rolling his eyes.

"Harry, why caster sugar?" Severus asked wanting to learn about the different ingredients.

"Caster sugar is finer, you can use normal sugar if that's all you have, and it will still taste good, it will just be a little grainy."

Harry picked up a spoon and used the back of it to press the butter and sugar together. "This is called creaming sugar, the process of taking the two ingredients and making them one."

"Just squishing them together? But that's not complicated at all, why can't they just say squash them together?" Lucius asked indignantly.

"Because then nobody would be impressed when you said you could do it." Harry giggled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't be obtuse Potter."

Harry stopped smiling. "Why in brewing do you say ground up roots rather than smashed up? Why is the difference between diced and chopped not explained? You use the terms that have always been used and expect people to know instinctively what you mean."

"I, that is, I never thought of it that way." Severus admitted.

"People tend to assume things are general knowledge, like flooing, I flooed for the first time in my second year, and I had said diagonally rather than Diagon Alley and lost in Knockturn Alley. Then everyone assumed I was the heir of Slytherin because I could talk to snakes when a simple heritage potion could have proved it one way or the other. I didn't even know it was a rare gift, to me it's natural."

"I remember Draco telling me about that, but I've never heard you use it." Lucius said as he pressed the butter and sugar together.

"It's nothing like when HE did it. But I admit to only hearing it on that one occasion." Severus informed his friend.

"That should do it," Harry said looking into their bowls, "it should look like a paste now, no lumps of butter and no spare sugar."

Lucius looked pleased. "That's it, wow cakes are easy."

Harry giggled a sound so wholly un-Harry like it made Severus give him a searching, questioning look. "Nothing is that simple; you can't just stick two things together and hope they do something." The potions master surmised.

Harry nodded his agreement, recovering himself. "That's right. Now we need to measure eight ounces of self-raising flour, but we don't add it yet, leave it in the measuring bowl. We will need seven eggs. Beat one at a time, we'll add one beaten egg and one tablespoon of flour at a time and then stir it." Harry explained.

"How do you beat an egg? I suppose throwing it against a wall won't work?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"Crack an egg into a small bowl or jug, then use a fork or small whisk to beat it until there is no definition between the colours. Then just pour it in with the butter and sugar. Now add a spoonful of flour. Then mix it in thoroughly."

Harry couldn't help but smirk when Severus added the flour with exaggerated care.

"Now stir it in. The first egg will make the mixture look lumpy but it will get better as its stirred we keep repeating until all the eggs are added. Now add the last of the flour. Now you need to stir or better yet whisk it vigorously but with a fork because a proper whisk will just get stuck unless it's electric. It's important to get some air into this batter.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because it will help it rise and be fluffier." Harry explained.

After a good five minutes of vigorous whisking of the batter Harry announced they were ready. "Taste a bit."

"But it's not cooked." Lucius said horrified. "How do I cook this?"

"You put it on the middle shelf of the oven around 150 degrees Celsius for half an hour or so, you'll know it's cooked because it will be golden brown on top, and you can stick a knife into the centre and it will come out clean with none of the batter on it."

Lucius grinned. "Thanks again for this Harry. If there's anything I can do for you just ask and it's yours."

"Thanks Luc, I don't want anything though. If you separate that into two cooking tins lined with baking paper it will make it easier for you."

Lucius picked up the bowl. "I'll floo and let you know how it goes. I apologise for leaving so soon, it's just that..."

"You want to get laid?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Please don't give us details on that Luc, no offence but, girls." Harry gave an exaggerated shudder.

Lucius laughed. "I won't I promise. Bye, oh and Severus, do find out if that apron is telling the truth." Lucius looked from one shocked face to another and chuckled. "Priceless." He said as he left.

"He does that on purpose, for effect doesn't he?" Harry asked staring after Lucius. "Like you'd ever want to kiss me."

Of all the things Severus had expected Harry to say that was not one of them, he'd expected, 'eww, gross,' or 'I wouldn't ever.' Not 'why would you want to kiss me?' Harry was talking again pulling Severus out of his thoughts.

"You really should try this batter it's half the fun of making cakes, here." Harry dipped his index finger in to his mixture and offered it innocently to Severus.

Severus leaned forward and took the end of the digit into his mouth sucking the mixture off.

"Mmm, tastes good." He said locking eyes with Harry, causing the younger man to blush.

Severus did a rare but wonderful thing, he laughed. "You have a very pretty blush Harry."

Harry blushed deeper. "Git. Come on lets bake these cakes."

They sat together in the kitchen waiting for the cakes to bake in silence, at least until Severus couldn't take it any longer.

"So where may I apply to for references?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"To back up your claim." Severus clarified.

Harry still looked confused.

Severus sighed and lent forward kissing Harry gently and quickly on the lips. "If you won't give me references I'll have to find out for myself." Severus looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry's emotions were flickering wildly across his face he looked shocked, mostly.

"You're acting like I'm the first person to kiss you." Severus teased. "I was only being playful, I apologise if I have offended you." He finished more seriously.

"Don't apologise, I was just, well I wasn't expecting, second actually. First man." Harry jumped off his stool to check the cakes, to hide his embarrassment. Finding the cakes ready he transferred them out of the tin onto a wire rack to cool.

"They need to cool before you eat them. If you get some whipped cream and jam you can make them into a Victoria sponge." Harry wouldn't look at Severus.

"I don't like cream." Severus said stupidly, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Me either. I should go." Harry said sadly, and headed for the door.

"Harry, wait, was I really the second person to kiss you in a romantic way?" Severus asked.

"Second person to kiss me in any way. Cho kissed me last year, that's how I knew I was gay. The only think I could think was it was wet."

"And your second experience wasn't much better." Crossing the room Severus stood in front of Harry. "Let me rectify that."

This kiss was not gentle; there were tongues and a hand in his hair and a moan of loss when it ended.

"Better?" Severus asked a smile in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Harry responded truthfully.

"Good, go back to your dorms Harry. I'll see you next lesson."

Harry smiled up at him. "Yours or mine?"

"Brat. Go on."

Harry turned and flew back to his dorm room grinning.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I know what I'm going to use for my next few lessons but I'd really like to hear from you if you have a recipe you'd like our boys to here, or that you've always wanted to try but thought it was too complicated. I'd also like to hear from you if you've tried to make any of the things I write about did they turn out well, dose anything need explaining better? Ok I'll stop waffling now, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three. I would like to say thank you to everyone who messaged me it made my day each and everyone. There was one lady who cooked the cake from chapter two and send me a message about it then another one to tell me how it turned out, I couldn't stop smiling for days, I even showed the review to people I work with. (Who now think I'm insane) **

**Thank you for your suggestions for upcoming chapters. I like to try and make anything I use in this story most recipes are either my own or I've played around with till I like them so bare with me while I play about with the suggestions, but defiantly keep them coming. **

**Ok I'm done distracting you from the story now.**

**Sort of**

**Please review**

Chapter Three.

Saturday morning was an eventful one for the staff and students at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the common room with a notebook jotting down ideas for what else he could teach his new friends to cook, had missed the events that started in his dorm room.

Ron was not a happy Kneazle he'd spend much of last night trying to convince everyone that Harry had turned bad and he was going to be the next Dark Lord. This morning Ron had a black eye. The other boys left him still asleep in the dorm, they found Harry in the common room, where he'd slept, and dragged him off to breakfast.

But that was just the start.

As Harry was leaving the Great Hall, talking with Neville and Hannah, who, as of yesterday, had officially become a couple. Looking up Harry saw Mrs Weasley storming into the castle trailed by the rest of the family, who looked less than happy at being dragged there.

Professor McGonagall met her at the main door. "Good Morning Molly, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me what gives you the right to fail my son?" She demanded loudly.

Ron appeared from the crowd smirking and Ginny ran over to give her father a hug.

"Molly this is hardly the time." McGonagall said trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't you 'Molly' me." Molly spat. "My son defeated He Who Must Not be Named, you can't fail him on some shitty little test."

Many people gasped including Molly's family eccept of course Ron who just looked smug.

"Molly that's just not true." Arthur told her loudly. "There were many who assisted, but ultimately, Harry defeated that thing. And tests are important. Is this what you dragged us down here for? You made it sound like one of the children was in trouble."

"And you don't think our youngest son being treated badly after all he's done is a problem?" She yelled.

"Mr Weasley has yet to hand in any homework or complete any classes to a satisfactory standard this year." Minerva defended.

"So, it's not as if he needs it any more. He's famous." Molly turned to scan the crowd her eyes landing on Harry. "And you need to stop this foolishness and marry my Ginny. And buy us a nice house to live in." She yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear.

As one, the Weasley's turned their backs on Molly and Ron and walked to join Harry.

Ginny was crying, being comforted by Neville. Arthur was too distraught at his wife's behaviour to speak.

It was the twin's who stepped forward. They spoke in unison, something they only did when extremely angry and upset and now they were both.

"You are no longer our mother or our brother, we hereby renounce you."

The sentiment was repeated by all siblings. Then Arthur, unashamed of the tears streaming down his face, turned to his wife and youngest son.

"From this day on you are no longer my wife, and as my children have rejected you, you are not the mother of my children. I will not renounce you completely Ronald, but until you come to your senses, I suspend you from my family, you have no hold on my family name or any of its members."

A light flashed, sealing the vow, the seven Weasley's had made.

"You can't do that!" Molly shrieked.

"We just did miss Prewett." The twins sneered together.

Now Ginny piped up. "And I would never marry Harry, he's like a brother to me, and, anyway, I'm going to marry Colin."

From somewhere in the crowd Colin squeaked then pushed his way to the front. "You are?"

Ginny rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Well if I have to wait for you to get around to asking me perhaps not. Unless you want to, I don't know, pretend we thought and talked about this for ages then decided to go for it, because we're in love and who cares about the rest."

Colin didn't answer; he strode confidently, and without a glance for anyone else swept Ginny into his arms and kissed her soundly. There was a huge round of applause and catcalls.

Molly tried to get to Arthur. "Arthur, come home, you haven't had your breakfast yet. Come home and I'll fix you something."

Arthur looked like he was in pain. "It is no longer your home Molly; I'll have your things sent on to you. I know you still have your family's property, and you never would consider us all living there, well now you can have it to yourself."

Molly drew her wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Prewett." Came the slow drawl of Lucius Malfoy. "Would you like me to escort them off the premises for you Headmistress?" He asked politely.

"If you would." She agreed still in shock at what had happened.

"Severus if you would join me." Lucius asked not taking his eyes of Molly.

"With pleasure." Severus sneered.

The crowd started to dissipate leaving the Weasley family Colin and Harry alone. "I'm sorry about all this Harry." Arthur told him as his male children explained the perils of hurting their little sister to Colin.

"It's not your fault Mr Weasley." Harry said shyly.

"You can call me Arthur if you want to Harry. You are part of the family still."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "You're welcome son."

Harry blushed.

When Lucius and Severus reappeared, they both looked worryingly smug. They made their way directly to the group. "They've gone, and I don't think they'll be bothering you again."

"What did you do Luc?" Harry asked, amused despite the seriousness of the situation.

Lucius looked shocked that Harry had acknowledged him in public. "Nothing too serious Harry, just a few spells, they won't even notice."

"Well, most of them anyway." Severus added.

Harry laughed. "People don't ever remember to never piss off a Death Eater."

Lucius much to the shock of everyone laughed in a very un-Malfoy way.

"Father?" Draco called from a corner.

"Yes Drake, it is still me."

"Had you come to see me, Father?" He asked edging closer, warily watching people, who as far as he knew, hated him and his father.

"Not this time Drake. I came to see Harry, and ask if he had some free time today. Do you?" Lucius asked, turning to a surprised Harry.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked ignoring the speculative looks.

"A dinner party, it's some sort of modern thing; we each have to bring a dish for a buffet style meal. I instantly thought of you."

Harry thought for a few seconds. "I know just the thing. What time is the party?"

"Are you cheating on Mother with him, but... but... he's a him!" Draco spluttered.

"Don't be stupid Drake. Harry's been teaching me to cook." Lucius told his stunned son.

"Us, actually, he's an adequate teacher." Severus added.

"Thanks for that ringing endorsement, Sev." Harry rolled his eyes, "What time do you want to make a start? I have a homework assignment to work on but I can do that tomorrow and I promised Bane I'd visit him today, but if I pop down I can re-arrange for tomorrow."

"Who's Bane? Your boyfriend?" Sneered Draco.

"Right gender wrong species." Harry returned, then blanched and turned to the Weasley's, worried about their reaction.

Bill and the twins grinned at him. "Welcome to the Out and Proud club mate." Bill said, breaking the tension and making all Gryffindors present laugh.

The Slytherins looked on bemused. "You don't care he's a pouf?" Draco asked Arthur in astonishment.

Lucius and Severus reached over and each slapped one side of the back of Draco's head.

"Drake we're fathers, we love our children no matter what, gay, straight, multi-coloured or heaven forbid sorted into Gryffindor."

Arthur snorted. "Exactly, hell, I'm the father of the most infamous children of Hogwarts history, and no matter how many gray hairs they've given me I still love them."

"So, so you wouldn't care if I, if I were..." Draco stammered

Lucius took pity. "Drake, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I have to go find... um, I have to go, just find." Draco turned and quickly left.

"Shall I start a book on who it is he's gone to find?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure I could start a book about you and..." Lucius started.

"Shut it Blondie." Severus interrupted.

Harry sniggered, and the younger Weasley's who'd all been taught by Severus looked like they were about to pass out.

"Will six-ish be ok for you?" Harry asked.

"Fine Harry, see you then." Lucius agreed, "I'll see you then, I'm going to tell Cissy where I'll be."

"Um, Colin and I are going to study." Ginny said, no body believed her, not if both the young people's blush was anything to go by, but none of them had the heart to mention it.

"And we should all get to work before we get fired." Bill hinted to the rest of his family.

The twins shrugged. "Tell you what Forge I won't fire you if you don't fire me."

"You got a deal Gred."

"Yeah well we can't all own our own business." Charlie sniffed.

"You can both work and with us anytime you like both of you. It's not like we can't find enough things for you to do, there are plenty things we could use you two for. Curses and Dragons could be very useful." George offered.

"You mean that?" Bill asked hopefully.

"Defiantly." Fred agreed.

Bill and Charlie rushed off muttering about handing in their notices.

"What about me?" Percy asked very quietly, obviously expecting to be rejected.

"Big brother, it wouldn't be the same without you. And we need someone who's good at the paperwork stuff, we can do it, but if you did it we'd have more time to experiment." George said giving his brother a hug, and leading him off with Fred following close behind.

Arthur shook his head. "Joy, the five of them at it, my home may never be safe again. Thank you for your assistance Mr Malfoy, Severus."

"It's Lucius."

Only Harry noticed the tips of Arthur's ears go red. "Then it's Arthur. Good day to you all."

When they'd all gone and only Severus and Harry remained. "My I ask who Bane is?"

"He's a centaur. He's been teaching me the history of his tribe, and centurion biology. I helped deliver 3 fouls last week, it was incredible."

Severus looked at Harry in wonder. "They never let outsiders near the females."

"I was walking in the forest a month or so ago and I found an injured female, she'd gone into labour and had fallen and ended up hurting her leg. I don't know how I did it but I delivered the baby and healed Marca's leg. When Bane found us, I was holding the baby's hand and he was walking around slowly. Bane started crying and told me I was part of his herd now. The child was his. They called him Harrison, and made me godfather. He's a sweet kid." Harry blushed realising he was babbling. "I'd best go see Dobby and go into the forest. Will you be there tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it, Brat."

Harry hurried off blushing, leaving Severus laughing softly.

At ten to six Lucius and Severus sat in the latter's rooms, waiting for Harry. Lucius was studying his friend.

"I still can't believe he talked to me in public, like we were, friends or something."

"Probable because he does consider you a friend."

"What do you think he considers you?" Lucius teased.

"I have no idea, what's happening to me, Luc. Last year I hated him, I never looked at him as a potential lover, what's changed?" Severus asked desperately.

Lucius took pity on his old friend. "You changed; you're finally allowing yourself to be yourself. Just go against your cultivated instincts and role with it."

"I'm twenty years older than him!"

"And he is older than either of us in experiences, and considering what we've done that's saying a lot."

"That's true and I, for one, want to know what that bitch and her family did to him while he was in their care." Severus spat.

"Care to pay them a visit next week?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"Definitely, but we have to take Harry and we have to get him a new pet first."

"A pet?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Or several," Severus agreed. "And if they are venomous so much the better, perhaps I could persuade him to breed some and sell me the skins and venom." Severus mused.

Severus was lost in thought and hadn't noticed Harry by the door. Luaus, however had and smirked, and pretended he hadn't.

"I'm sure you can find some pleasurable way to persuade him. If I remember dorm room gossip correctly, a lover of yours was telling us, you turned him into a screamer and, you have a thing you do with your tongue..."

"LUC! Shut up, for the love of god he could arrive here any minute." Severus shouted as he blushed a deep red, something only Lucius could make him do.

"He already did, and I think he knows that." Harry said from the doorway.

Severus started and turned then buried his head in his hands. "I hate you both."

Harry smirked at Luaus. "That's a shame, I was wondering about the tongue thing. Straight to cooking then." Harry left them there gaping.

"I think my friend he will be very good for you, one thing's for sure you'll never be board."

"He'll be the death of me." Severus predicted.

Lucius leered. "But what a way to go." Making Severus grown and head to the kitchen a chuckling Lucius behind him.

Harry waited for them to put on their aprons. "I'm going to show you how to make a potato salad. It's my own recipe and always went down well at dinner parties I made it for. Aunt Petunia would always let me eat that if they liked it, and I always got to."

The older men shared looks that promised pain.

"Potato salad is so very simple and tasty, and always looks good. As we're making quite a lot I thought we'd all work together to make the one dish together. Is that ok?"

"As long as I get to keep some of it." Severus asked; he loved anything with potatoes in it.

"Great. Okay on the table you'll find, the potatoes, there are ten large-ish potatoes, but the size doesn't matter you can use small ones too but you'll need to use more. Oh Severus can I use two of your cauldrons tonight?"

"What for?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I need one to boil the potatoes and one to boil eggs." Harry explained.

"Very well."

Harry waved his wand and put two cauldrons on heat to bring the water inside to boil. One was quite large, but he would use that later to mix the salad so it needed to be big.

"Right, grab the potatoes and get pealing, use the knife or if you have one a peeler to remove the skin. I use a knife for preference because I find it easier to control. Right, now that's done, we need to cut them into bite size pieces, in books they say cube but that doesn't really tell you a size, so as a rule of thumb, look at your thumb, bend it, see the size of the part above the first knuckle, that's the size your going for." Harry explained showing them on his own hand, Severus longed to suck that thumb into his mouth and see if Harry moaned.

When the potatoes were cut Harry put them into the large cauldron of boiling water.

"They won't take long to cook because they are cut so small, you can test if they are cooked by brining one out on a spoon or ladle and sticking a knife in, if it goes in smoothly its cooked if not it needs longer. We'll put the eggs in now too. We need six eggs, normal hen's eggs are what I use but duck eggs will work too, they're just a bit stronger in flavour."

Harry put the eggs into the water by first placing one on a spoon then lowering it in, that way they wouldn't crack. "They will need six munities to cook to make sure they are hard boiled."

"Shall I set a timer for you Harry?"

"That would be great Luc thanks." Harry smiled walking back to the table. "Now while we wait we can to the other stuff. We'll need to dice up some red onions. They always come in small sizes so we'll use three today, so one each. This time the size of the dice should be quite small no bigger than the nail on your little finger, actually Luc your nails are quite long, so for you from where your nail starts growing to where it leaves your finger."

Harry didn't think he'd need to explain how to cut onions so he took his, unaware that his every move was being watched and copied. First Harry cut his onion in half, then cut off the very top and bottom, he pealed the top two layers away to get to the good bits of the onion, then holding it on each of the length way sides he sliced it until it was all in slices, then started cutting along the slices to make small squares. When he was done with one-half, he repeated with the second, then picked it all up and put it in the glass bowl on the table, rubbing his hands together to break it all up.

Harry was pleased at how well they had done the onions. "The next thing to prepare, we need some chives. Nowadays in shops, most places sell chives as a plant, it only a small amount there and works perfectly because one plant is enough for this dish. Take the plant and using scissors, just cut the chive away from the plant itself leaving about an inch behind. Wash them, that's important because they've been growing in dirt until just now." Harry did so then separated them out in to three piles and gave his pupils each one. "Just cut it up, it doesn't have to be perfect, just not too big, they are strong."

The buzzer sounded to show the eggs were ready. Harry took them out of the water using the spoon again and laid them on a tea towel to cool.

With the cut up chives added to the onions Harry brandished a cucumber at them. "This is the last thing."

"More dicing?" Lucius asked?

"I'm afraid so, I'll do this bit it only takes a moment to do." Harry quickly cut the two tops off the cucumber and cut it in half then sliced it long ways in even spaces four time, turning it around he cut it which ways all the way down, in small cubes. This too was added to the rest.

"Right the potatoes should be done now, Severus would you test them please?"

Severus remembered what Harry had said about testing and nodded stepping forward and picking up a large spoon, and felt ridiculously pleased when Harry looked proudly at him. The knife test showed they were indeed ready.

"Ok now we would normally need to wait now until the potatoes were cold, if they aren't cold it can all go horribly wrong. But we have magic." Harry vanished the water and cooled the potatoes. "We have on last thing to dice"

"The eggs." Severus guessed.

"Spot on. Cut it in half length ways then each half four times length ways and four which ways, don't worry about the yoke falling out its meant to, and it will all get mixed in. But first you have to take the shell off. Tap it on the counter gently to crack the shell, then it's easy to remove, if the eggs haven't cooled properly then after you've taped the egg hold it under a slow trickle of cold water as you take the shell of to stop you burning your hands."

Harry brought all the things together. "Now we mix it, we'll need a large jar of mayonnaise for this bit, first a few spoonfulls into the potatoes and stir it in to lubricate them." Luc started coughing and Severus bit the inside of his lip so he didn't make a sound, Harry was totally oblivious.

"Now add all that stuff we diced and stir it in too, adding more mayo till it's all covered thoroughly and moves easily. And now it's ready to eat."

"That really was simple, thank you Harry. Shall we try some?" Lucius asked eagerly. But, before he could answer there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that Harry you relax, Severus get us some bowls and forks." Lucius ordered striding away.

"You've been very quiet tonight." Harry commented.

"I've been thinking, about you actually, or us rather." Severus told him honestly.

Harry looked at the floor dejectedly.

"I should be thinking of all the reasons we shouldn't continue, but all I seem to be able to think of is kissing you again."

Harry's face snapped up and he smiled so widely Severus was sure his face would crack. But before he could act on the impulse to kiss him, Lucius returned, with Arthur.

"Ah Harry, hello Severus. I came to tell you the boys have decided to throw a party I've arranged that you and Ginny can have a long weekend at home next week end, you have no classes after lunch so you'll leave then and return Monday for breakfast. If you want to that is."

Harry beamed at him. "I'd love to."

"I shall escort them if you'd like Arthur." Severus offered.

"Wonderful, I had planned on inviting you and you too, Lucius, if you'd like to come." Arthur offered shyly

"We'll be there." Severus promised.

"Would you like to try the potato salad Harry's just helped us make?" Lucius asked.

Severus didn't wait for an answer he just pushed a bowl and fork at them all and dug into his own, he couldn't hold back a moan on appreciation. Harry giggled at him and tried some too.

Lucius and Arthur were soon digging into their serving enthusiastically too, until in perfect sync they started coughing, and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi there everyone. I'm sorry this has taken so long to update but I wasn't sure how to get what was in my head onto paper.**

**There is no actual cooking in this chapter, but there will be hopefully in the next chapter. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed they really did help. Even thought who threatened me (you know who you are) to get this up soon I just hope it doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you think of the new developments**

Chapter 4

If it hadn't been for Severus's quick thinking the two men would have landed heavily, but the cushioning charm he cast prevented that. Harry cried out and rushed to their sides while Severus rushed to floo Poppy.

When he returned a few minutes later, with Poppy in tow, they found Harry crying. Severus pulled him up and held him while Poppy ran some scans.

It's not food poisoning," Poppy stated, "they seem to be rejecting a previously consumed potion. I can also detect a spell designed to hold a potion for a set period of time. I can remove the spell, which will allow the potion to leave their system totally. It will take several hours and I don't want to move them." She finished her explanation.

"You can put them in my bed." Severus offered.

Poppy and Harry both looked at him gratefully. "Thank you Severus." Poppy said, levitating them quickly into the bedroom. "They will need to be monitored. But now the spell has been lifted so whatever the potion was it won't be effective anymore. The potion will need to be analysed to determine what it was." She said looking pointedly at Severus.

"I'll get a sample from the floor and do that." Severus moved quickly to do just that.

"Harry, can you stay with them? I don't want to involve anyone else until we know exactly what the potion was." Poppy asked.

"Sure." Harry said still in shock, he sat in a chair that Poppy conjured for him. "Will you let their family know?"

"It's best we know what the potion was first, Severus and yourself have already had exposure to it, but I don't want to put anyone else in danger if we don't have to."

Poppy left Harry alone to watch the stricken pair.

They seemed to shiver so Harry conjured a blanket to cover them. Instinctively each man snuggled under the blanket and towards each other's body heat, until Luc's arms were wrapped around Arthur whose head was pillowed on the blond's chest. If the situation had not been so dire, Harry would have found it funny.

Over an hour, latter Harry herd Severus from the other room. "I know what it is! I have to go see Poppy and Minnie. I'll be back soon."

Harry sighed. "The man's infuriating, damn sexy, but infuriating. I have no idea what I'm doing, how could he ever like someone like me, I'm just a freak. They always told me no one could ever love a scrawny little shit like me. Ron was meant to be my best friend and Mrs... Molly used to say I was part of the family, now because of me your family is without a mother."

Tears were liberally roiling down Harry's face now, obscuring his vision, so he missed the frown on both the other male's faces. "Please wake up; I can't lose anyone else I love even if you feel nothing for me, just come back."

Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve when he heard movement in the outer rooms. Soon the room was filled with people, Severus all the Weasley children (not Ron as he wasn't a Weasley anymore), Colin and Draco Malfoy. All of whom stopped dead at the sight that greeted them.

"Hey Creevey, if you have that camera on you I'll keep you in photography equipment for a year if you get me a photo of that." Draco told him not taking his eyes off his father.

Collin grinned. "I'll take photos but I don't want photography stuff." With the photos taken the group moved into the room.

"Everyone find somewhere to sit so I can explain what's going on." Severus ordered.

"Capital idea old friend."

"Yes Severus, do tell."

The voices from the bed startled everyone, and they all surged forwards.

"Don't crowd them, move away this instant." Poppy yelled from the door.

Grumbling they did as they were told.

Lucius and Arthur sat up and looked around the room warily.

"Well, someone tell me what's happened." Lucius demanded.

Severus sat near the bed and started to explain. "You both had the same potion in your systems. It came from an old potions tome. It has since been removed from the Hogwarts library; by its self the potion is designed to suppress existing feeling of a romantic or sexual nature, the spell on top imprinted feelings for the caster. The potion would have to be consumed regularly, every other day at least. There was no known way to break the combination aside from allowing the potion to wear off. However Harry here somehow found a cure. The combination of chives and red onions wasn't one anyone would think of, but it was all that was needed. After Poppy removed the spell you were free to be your true selves again."

"Who would do such a thing?" Collin asked in horror.

"Mother would if it meant she could be rich." Draco answered; his voice cold.

"Molly must have." Arthur added his voice thick with emotion.

"But why?" Ginny asked buried in Colin's arms sobbing.

"Because I'm gay." Both men answered and then looked at each other blushing.

Draco broke the silence that followed by snorting loudly. "You always did say we had a lot in common father," that made the room fill with laughter.

"Come along now, they still need to rest."

Arthur moved to swing his legs out of bed, as all but Bill, Harry, Severus and Poppy left

"You move one inch out of bed young man and I will stick you to it." Poppy threatened.

"She will you know, she's done it to me a few times." Harry offered.

"Sorry to have commandeered your room Severus." Arthur apologised.

"Not at all, do you need anything?"

"I need to talk to the goblins, my elves and the Aurors too." Lucius said firmly glaring at Poppy. As long as you stay in that bed I don't care what you do." She told them with a smile on her face.

"You need to talk to them too dad."

"It would be no trouble for you to speak to the Aurors at the same time, and the goblins for that matter. And I have several elves you'll need help for the time being you can borrow one or two of them." Lucius babbled.

Severus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Bill left quickly so he could laugh in the safety of the front room. Poppy just smiled softly at them, Harry was oblivious to the undertones and still looked sad.

"I'll be back later." Poppy told them as she left.

"I'll go make that floo call." Severus left too.

"Can I get either of you anything?" Harry asked.

"Some more of that salad, it seems to have done me a power of good." Arthur joked good-naturedly.

Harry hurried to get them some, when he filled the bowls, Severus came in and pushed an empty bowl towards him so he could have some more too. "What's the matter with you, I thought you'd be happy they were both going to be alright and not under the influence of any nafarious potions anymore."

"I am."

"But?"

"Nothing."

Severus frowned, something was bothering Harry, but he could not think what it could be. "If you don't tell me what's wrong Brat I can't fix it."

That, at least, made Harry smile, if only a little. "He's your age, he's smart, he's handsome, why would you want me over all of that?"

Severus sighed. "My being interested in Luc would be the equivalent of your being interested in one of the Weasley's."

Harry's smile brightened considerably. "Really?"

"Yes, you silly Brat, really."

"Severus, I just thought of something."

"What?" Severus asked, nodding to the Weasley children, Draco, and Colin as they entered the kitchen.

"What if Ron's been giving the potion to Hermione, it would explain a lot, one minute they were about to break up then they were staying together and Hermione suddenly hate's books any only thinks about having fun."

There was silence. "I'll go find her and bring her here, I'll tell her I need her for moral support or something, and you can give her some of that salad." Ginny said already on her way to the door.

"When she comes back we should get her to the infirmary before she eats the salad, I don't think there's enough room in that bed." Bill said with a hint at humour.

"Yeah..."

"And we don't think..."

"Dad would like it..."

"He seems to like the company he's got." The twins said in unison.

Harry giggled. "Those two? You think?"

"Definitely." Severus and Charlie agreed together.

"Luc was babbling, I haven't seen him do that since school." Severus said with a fond smile.

"Harry feed the professor some of that stuff he's smiling, something's wrong." Percy teased, shocking more than one person. "What, just because I don't use it often doesn't mean I don't have a scene of humour."

Each twin clapped a hand on one of Percy's shoulder. "You better let it out now big brother, we kinda like having our brother back, the one who turned Bill's hair blue just before a date" Fred said grinning.

"That was you?" Bill exclaimed.

"Or the brother that made all of Charlie's clothes spontaneously disappear when he was showing off on a broom in front of some of his friends." George added.

"You little git, why would you do that?" Charlie demanded, looking more amused than cross.

Percy shrugged.

Fred decided to answer for him. "Bill was because he pushed George into the mud in his hurry to get past and I landed on top of him, I broke my wrist and George his ankle. Percy was always protective of us when we were little."

Bill's face paled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry. Long time ago now."

"What about me, what did I do?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Your mates were picking on Percy, one of them said they should stop, you shrugged and said 'it's only Percy.'" George told him.

Charlie winced. "I was an idiot."

Percy nodded. "Yes, you both were, but you grew up okay."

Charlie and Bill both moved and gave their brother a big hug.

The touching moment was broken up by Ginny dragging a reluctant Hermione behind her. "Where are you taking me Gin? You said there was a party."

As soon as she came into sight, Severus stunned her. "Use the floo to get her up to the infirmary." He instructed giving a bowl of the dwindling salad to Ginny.

Percy picked up Hermione easily and led the way to the floo the rest of his family following behind.

"Harry, call us if he wants one of us." Bill called over his shoulder.

Draco looked longingly after them, making Harry smirk, a look he didn't support often. "So which one of them do you think is hottest?" Harry asked Draco casually.

"The twins..." Draco answered without thinking. "...I mean..."

"Go talk to them Draco." Severus suggested.

Draco moved towards the floo, but stopped before he got there. "Potter, I want to apologise for my actions in class, they were uncalled for and..."

Harry interrupted him. "Don't worry about it Malfoy, I get it. I don't hold grudges, we can start over, yeah?"

Draco gave him a tentative smile. "You'd best start calling me Draco then."

"Only if you can manage to call me Harry, but I think I should warn you, the twins come as a package deal in everything."

Draco blushed. "Good thing I want both then, if I can get them to want me back it'll work out." Draco hurried off after seeing the look of pure amusement on Severus's face.

"The twin's? Both of them? And he had the nerve to call you a poof." Severus snorted.

Harry grinned at him. "Well you can't blame him can you; he's been brought up hating the Weasley's with a passion. If his father found out he was in love with two of them gods only knows what he would have done. But now, Luc's different, the potions gone. And as much as he hated Arthur before..."

"The emotion transfer, the thing they each loved most, turned to what they hated." Severus completed Harry's thought.

"And you've left them alone, half naked, in your bed." Harry said with a slight blush.

Severus blanched and grabbed the two still full bowls and virtually sprinted towards the bedroom door, knocking loudly before entering; leaving a laughing Harry behind.

Soon a grim looking goblin and an Auror arrived and were shown into the bedroom, where the men had re dressed and were sitting up against the ornately decorated head board. Harry and Severus stayed in the front room waiting. After around half an hour the Auror left after asking directions out of the dungeons, looking nervously at Severus, which amused him no end.

Harry and Severus moved to the door of the bedroom in time to hear the goblin finish explaining.

"As you have already divorced and disowned Miss Prewett, she has no right or claim to your property or gold. However, in your case Mr Malfoy, until it has been proven; that Mrs Malfoy has committed a crime she could still use your money and property as she has in the past. However, we can freeze your assets to stop that. There is an account in your son's name which neither you or your wife can access so it will remain as it is, there for your son will be taken care of for the duration of this unpleasantness. Before coming here I took the liberty of checking your accounts, Mrs Malfoy has not taken any gold out for some weeks. If I were to freeze things when I get back it will stop her from emptying your vaults in an attempt to run."

Lucius looked pale, he obviously hadn't considered anything like this happening. "Will I be able to go home?" He asked quietly.

"No sir. Your property and their contains, along with the rest of your assets will be frozen and un unsusable, I thought I explained that." The goblin told him irritably. "I have taken the liberty, however of making a withdrawal for you." The goblin gave him a scary smile and handed him a bag of coins. "That should last you some time if you live to your means."

"Where am I going to live? What will I do?" Lucius asked the room in general.

"Shall I show you to the floo sir?" Harry asked the goblin.

The goblin nodded and followed Harry to the fireplace. "I've heard of you from my cousin Griphook."

Harry smiled widely. "How is Griphook? Didn't he just get a promotion?"

If it were possible, the goblin looked shocked. "He is well, due to marry shortly."

"Wish him the best of luck from me, and I wish his vaults are always full and his paperwork never too high. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Gringar. Not many care what our names are." Gringar stated mater of factly.

"More likely they're too terrified to ask." Harry grinned.

Gringar chuckled. "Possibly." He conceded.

"Well let me know when the wedding is so I can send a gift."

Gringar began to understand why Griphook always talked so highly of this human. "Good day to you Mr Potter."

There was a knock at the door, which Severus answered. Poppy followed him in and when strait to the bedroom. Harry rushed after them not wanting to miss any news.

After scanning the pair of them she smiled. "Your both clear, you're free to leave. Miss Granger, was also affected by the potion. She is recovering nicely, but I need to return to her."

Severus left to show Poppy out.

"What do I do now?" Lucius asked sadly.

"You could stay at the Burrow. I'll have to take some time off work; I think I need it to come to terms with what's happened. I have plenty of room for you." Author offered.

"You mean it?" Lucius asked, shocked at the other man's generosity.

"You'd be most welcome, but I have to warn you it's just me in the house, I don't have a house elf. We'll have to muddle though together."

Lucius beamed at him.

Harry hugged Arthur before he went through the floo back to The Burrow, then shocked Lucius by hugging him too.

"You'll still teach me to cook won't you Harry?" Lucius asked hoping not to lose the friendship he'd started with the younger man.

"If you want me too Luc., and if you don't pass out after eating anything else we make." Harry teased.

"Take care Luc, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Severus said clapping him on the back.

"So women then." Lucius shot back making Harry laugh loudly. "I'll floo you in a few days Sev. Bye"

"I should go." Harry told Severus regretfully.

Severus nodded. "You should. May I kiss you goodnight?" Severus asked rather formally.

Harry blushed but smiled with it. "You don't have to ask, I think I'll always say yes, so you can take that as red."

Severus stepped closer, and ensuring no other part of their bodies touched, snaked one hand into Harry's hair and kissed him chastely on the lips, drawing back he saw Harry's disappointed expression and with a smirk leaned in to steal a deeper, longer kiss.

When they separated this time, both were panting.

"Would you like to meet Harrison?" Harry asked.

It took Severus a few seconds to remember that Harrison was Harry's centurion godson. "I'd love too."

"All right, I was going in around 11 if you want to come with me."

"I'll pick you up from the Gryffindor Tower at 10.30."

Harry blushed again. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Brat." Severus said as Harry left, blushing again, that really was far too easy to get him to do that, but it was a stunning sight.

Severus went to bed that night, after changing the sheets, and dreamt of playing hide and seek in the forest with Harry, and finding him in a secluded glade. The glade had a pool of water in it, Harry stripped naked and waded into the water, Severus right behind him. Soon Severus had Harry pressed against the bank of the pool, water cascading over them. Severus thrusting into a tight hot space, before finally...

Waking up.

Muttering a cleaning charm all boys learn at puberty, Severus drifted back to sleep. This time it was a dreamless one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello one and all, I've been racking my brain trying to think of things to cook. With the weather we've been having I thought this was appropriate. As I post this there is a good 8 to 10 inches of snow outside. If you make this please let me know what you think of it. As ever your reviews are more than welcome, every one I get makes my phone beep and me smile. Suggestions welcome for either the plot of recipes I won't promise to use them but I may you never know.**

Chapter Five.

It was before breakfast when Severus heard a knock on his door. Answering it, he was shocked to find Harry standing there waiting. "You're going into the forest this early?" Severus asked.

"No, but it is cold out and it gave me an idea," Harry responded.

Severus stepped aside to let the young Gryffindor in.

"I'm almost sure I'm going to regret asking, but what's your idea?"

"When it was very cold at my Aunt and Uncle's, I used to make a stew. They all loved it, and it was the only time Dudley would willingly eat vegetables and it was easy to steal so I would get to eat it too." Harry prattled on.

Severus on the other hand was seeing red, "you had to steal food?" He whispered dangerously.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, this stew, it's called corn beef stew. I thought we could make it together and we could eat it for supper. It would warm us up after the forest."

It was Harry's hopeful eyes that finally made Severus drop the subject. "What do I do?"

"We," Harry emphasised, "are going to get cracking, we can get this done before breakfast and then go into the forest."

"Very well, I'm yours to command."

"Promises, promises," Harry muttered walking into the kitchen unaware Severus could hear him.

"I always keep my promises Harry." Severus whispered close to Harry's ear.

"Good to know." Harry said slightly breathlessly. "Then you can start by putting a pan or caldron, three quarters full of water, onto a high heat."

"As you wish." Severus said stepping back.

"If you're a good little snake I'll give you a reward." Harry teased throwing Severus' apron at him.

Severus caught it in one hand and put it on. "I can be very good, when I want to be." Severus was pleased at the slight shudder that ran though Harry's body.

"I'll just bet. To the matter at hand, if you please, Mr Snape," Harry grinned.

"Yes Professor." Severus said playing along.

Harry shook his head lightly still smiling. "See when I fantasised about the naughty school boy and his kinky professor I always picture it the other way around, but now I'm not so sure."

"Brat, teach me to make this before I find another use for this table." Severus said, perfectly willing to follow through on this threat.

"Alright, alright." Harry took a tiny bag out of his inside pocket and re-sized it. "I took a detour to the kitchens on the way here. First, we need to peel three large potatoes, and chop them in half, then, quarter the halves, so from each potato you get eight pieces. You can easily use smaller ones if you want to, for less cutting, it makes no difference really."

Severus peeled all three potatoes quickly and efficiently, this was something he could do without instruction.

"Now we need a small-ish swede or turnip depending what country you live in. If you can only get a big one that's fine just use half, or make more stew to use it up, this won't last long when it's cold outside, it's very moorish and warming. The swede will need to be diced. The skin tough and the best way to do it is cut of the top and tail and then peel down the side. Damn but your fast with a knife." Harry admired.

"Many years of practice, although I'll admit your end product is tastier than the potions I create. Now what?"

"Now cut it as if you were making chips and it was a potato, you'll need a big sharp knife, so don't cut yourself." Harry sniggered at the disdainful look he was getting.

"I'm a big boy Harry, I have used a knife before. I won't cut myself." Severus sneered.

"I know that, but swede is bloody tough, you end up using two hands to push the knife though and accidents can happen, I would hate to think that one of my recipes had gotten someone hurt." Harry said softly.

Severus sighed. "Very well, I will take additional care, for your benefit."

"Thanks." Harry smiled, not at all convinced by Severus's put upon sigh. "Right, now you've got the chips, nice and thick by the way, just the way chips should be, just cut them again into squares. They don't have to be perfect or exact or even square all the time. Great, I'm getting to like this teaching gig."

"Yes well, you never had to teach you." Severus teased, poised for his next instruction.

"Add those two things to the water. Now we need to peel and slice about eight carrots. Personally when I peel the carrot I slice it length wise before chopping it up, but it's entirely up to personal preference."

"I will bow to your superior knowledge." Severus said as he deftly dealt with the orange vegetable; once chopped they too were added.

"That should be left on a low heat for half hour to forty five minutes so the vegetables have time to cook." Harry said stirring the contents of the cauldron.

"Then I suggest we go to breakfast and return after to complete the lesson if you're amendable."

"Okay. But first." Harry took the salt shaker from the cupboard and pored some into his hand. Then took a pinch of it and added it to the water. "It will need two. Do you want to add the second?"

"Be my guest." Severus said.

Harry added a second pinch of salt, and threw the rest away.

Turning back to Severus. "Normally when I'm cooking, and something needs time to cook I'm in the next room or about the house so I can keep an eye on it, can you cast a monitoring charm just in case?"

Severus didn't answer in favour of casting the suggested spell.

Harry walk to Severus and smiled up at him. "You've been a very good little snake so far. I think that warrants at least part of your reward." Harry pulled Severus down into a kiss.

Severus pulled back after a minute and growled. "Breakfast now." He commanded in a ragged voice.

Harry chuckled. "After breakfast, meet me in the kitchens before we come back here, we can get our picnic."

Severus nodded his agreement. "You go first; I'll be there in a moment."

Harry left, smiling smugly, knowing he'd caused the older man's current state of frustrated arousal.

Severus looked around his kitchen. "You're going to be the death of me Harry Potter, I can tell." Severus left via a secret door, which would get him to the great hall before Harry, if for no other reason, than to annoy him, and make him curious.

Severus was right, when Harry arrived at the Great Hall, he looked at the staff table and his jaw dropped seeing Severus sitting there, eating his breakfast.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with the remaining boys in his year, along with Ginny and Colin.

"You were up early this morning, Harry." Dean commented, looking at him in question.

"Yeah I was." Harry said cryptically.

"Ooo, what was her name Harry, you dog you?" Seamus teased.

"_His,_ name is none of your business." Harry stated firmly.

Neville choked on his bacon. "Harry, I think you just broke the hearts of most of the single girls in the country."

The group laughed. "Sorry but girls just don't have the right interlocking parts for me." Harry said with a perfectly straight face.

Ginny blushed and giggle. "Harry, you can't say things like that." She said in a hushed voice.

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently. "I could have said much worse. I could have said I like a good, hard cock." The others burst into laughter, then stopped suddenly, looking over Harry's shoulder in fear.

"I think we need to have a conversation about your language Mr Potter." Severus said from behind him. "Follow me."

Harry left the table and followed Severus out of the hall leaving his friends giggling behind him.

"Is there a reason you were having an explicit conversation with the Gryffindor table?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice.

Harry blushed. "Um, well, the guys saw I'd gone out early and asked who the lucky girl was. I said girls don't have the right interlocking parts. Ginny got all embarrassed and I said I could have said worse and proved it." Harry explained rapidly.

"I see."

Harry chanced a look at Severus's face, his eyes were darker. "Are you angry with me?"

"I have never heard you use such language."

"I don't often, it has more shock value if you only do it occasionally." Harry explained.

"How very Slytherin of you, I was under the impression you simply did not know the words."

Harry snorted. "Just because I haven't done stuff doesn't mean I don't read about it or that I don't have an active imagination. I'm almost 18 I'm like a walking stiffy most of the time."

"It was unexpected, that is all, to hear such vulgarities fall from your lips."

Harry almost missed the slight shudder in Severus's body.

"That's it isn't it, you liked hearing me say naughty words." Harry realised, he grinned wickedly. "Would you like me to talk dirty to you Severus, would you like me to use the words no one else hears from me. I could tell you how hard I get when you kiss me. I could tell you how when you kissed me the first time I had to come so badly I hid in an abandoned class room and wanked right there."

Severus growled and yanked Harry into a room and locked and warded it.

"You do not know what you're toying with. I am a very possessive man, I will not let you go, and I will do everything in my power to keep you with me. Be very sure before you start down this path that you want it." Severus was deliberately keeping his distance.

Harry sat on a desk. "You don't need to do a great deal to keep me, just love me, that's all I ask."

"I don't think that will ever be an issue." Severus returned gifting Harry with a rare smile.

Harry returned it. "For either of us. Come on, let's get to the kitchens then back to your rooms; we have a stew to finish."

"Awwww but," Severus mock whined, as he took the wards down.

Harry chuckled. "Severus if you kiss me again now I'm defiantly going to need a wank, and it's far too cold to be wanking in the forest. Ask me again in the summer, though." Harry said loving the heated look Severus was giving him.

"I can offer you the use of my bedroom should you feel the need." Severus offered.

Harry giggled. "Before a first date, what kind of man do you think I am?"

Severus sighed. "I was hoping a slutty one; alas it is not to be."

Harry nudged Severus with his shoulder. "How do you know I'm not slutty, and if I can get this reaction from telling you the sound of your voice can make me come." Harry found himself pushed against the wall. "Just think of what I can get you to do when I start telling you how much I want to suck your cock, or feel your mouth around mine..."

"Stop. I can't be held responsible if you push me beyond reason."

"I kind of like the fact I can make you lose control. But you're right. I promise to stop for now." Harry promised sincerely.

"For now?" Severus asked barely restraining himself from rubbing his body against the adorable man next to him. In an effort to help, he released Harry and pulled him the short distance to open the kitchen portrait.

"Yeah, for now, eventually I'm going to want to beg you be inside me and fuck me hard and fuck me till I see stars. You'll want to know then, won't you?" Harry asked innocently, brushing past Severus's prominent erection as he entered the kitchen.

"You're and evil bastard, you do know that don't you." Severus growled trying to get himself under control.

"Yep, I know. Hi Dobby, is the basket ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby is getting everything ready. Dobby packed some presents for you and Mr scary potions Master too." Dobby told him excitedly.

Harry giggled at the name the house elves had given Severus, no matter what it was fitting. The mention of presents was also slightly worrying.

"Dobby, could you pop us to my quarters before we leave, we've left something cooking and wish to check on it." Severus asked politely.

"Dobby can be doing that for Mr not as scary as Dobby thought potions Master."

Before they realised what was happening they were standing in Severus's kitchen.

"What do we do now Harry? I wish to get going, I think the cold fresh air will do me good." Severus said, and Harry could tell he wasn't kidding.

Harry immediately felt badly. "I'm sorry if I teased too much Sev, I didn't mean to, it's just I'm not used to this flirting and stuff, I guess I have to learn when to stop."

Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever stop or change, I'm merely frustrated because I know you are not ready for the things I wish to do to that delectable body of yours. I like it when you talk to me that way, I enjoy the fact only I am privileged enough to hear you like that, and I look forward to the time I can make you show me exactly what your referring to."

Harry sniffed. "You know for a complete bastard you're a pretty great guy."

"Yes, well, don't let it get around. Let's finish this shall we?"

"Sure, there's not much left to do. First, we need two leeks. They will need to be washed but not yet, first you need to peel off the outer two layers, just grab the outer leaf at the top and pull downward. Because they are fresh, there can be mud in there. Now we cut off the top bit, just above where it stops being solid and turns into leaves at the top. Now we slice it into inch wide pieces, you can discard the one with the roots on. Add that to the pot. All that's left is the corn beef. Open the tin and cut it into big chunks. They have to be big ones because it will break down in the stew. It's better to use two tins than one because it's really nice. When I make this back at the Dursley's I make it much bigger, it lasts really well and you can freeze it too, so on cold days when you can't be bothered to cook it's there ready."

Severus added the last ingredient. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Yep that's it, you can eat it after about half an hour, but if you leave it on simmer it will be fine, just add a bit of water from time to time, or you can turn it off after half an hour and re heat it when you want it."

Severus cast a charm to protect the flame and to automatically turn it off after the specified half an hour. "Then shall we go? I must confess I'm looking forward to meeting Harrison."

As they crossed the border into of the forest Harry reached over and took Severus's hand.

"I don't want you to get lost." Harry said in explanation.

"Of course not." Severus smirked.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Okay fine I like holding your hand, so hex me. Actually don't hex me, please."

Severus snorted. "I'm not used to people wishing to be demonstrative with me, I did not say it was unwelcome."

"So I can be as demonstrative as I like?" Harry checked.

"I may draw the line at groping me in class."

"Only in class? So I can grope you outside then? Harry teased as he led Severus further into the forest. "So you don't mind PDA's?" Harry asked more seriously.

"PDAs?" Severus queried not recognising the term.

"Public displays of affection." Harry explained.

"Oh, I don't know, my previous partners have favoured discretion, there was little public acknowledgement let alone "PDA's". That being said, I see no reason why not within reason that is."

"Good, Hermione says I'm a touchy feely type because I'm making up for what was lacking in my childhood." Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear that girl reads too much. But I guess I can be touchy feely with people I trust." Harry babbled.

"You trust me?" Severus asked surprise clearly etched on his face.

"Severus, I'm voluntarily alone with you in the Forbidden Forest, you could easily kill me and no one would be any wiser. And not even an hour ago I was telling you all the things I want to do with you. I'm not entirely stupid you know." Harry huffed.

"I know you're not I'm just not used to people trusting me or wanting to be seen associating with me, especially in a romantic manner. It is a refreshing change." Severus admitted.

Harry stopped. "I don't care what people think of me, I never have. If you don't tell me not to, I will talk to you, flirt with you and likely kiss you in public. I don't want to hide us.

Severus smiled, and took a step forward. "There will be people who won't like it."

"I don't care." Harry said firmly.

"Then neither will I." Severus kissed the younger man to show him so.

"UNCLE HARRY." Screamed a young voice, and feet pounded towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, again it's a none cooking chapter, but don't be sad there will be more, probably in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of the story, any suggestions would be welcome. In the next few chapters there will be the party at the Weasley's house. And I need to ask you. Should Sirius be alive? **

Chapter 6

A young centaur came running full pelt into the clearing, and tripped over its gangly limbs and falling unceremoniously at their feet.

"Hello Harrison." Harry said concealing a smile.

"My son has yet to learn the art of stopping after a run. But he heard your voice and became excited." Bane said as he entered the clearing too.

"Hello Bane. Everything well I hope?" Harry asked.

"Extremely well thank you Harry. Come I'll lead you to our village."

Harrison had gotten to his feet and hugged Harry hard. "I missed you Uncle Harry."

"I missed you too little one." Harry said tenderly.

"Do you intend to introduce us to your mate Harry?" Bane asked looking over at Severus.

"What makes you think we're mates?" Severus questioned.

"Young Harry has never willingly brought anyone into the forest in all the time he's ventured into it; before he became one of us or after. The stars are rarely wrong." Bane explained.

Severus and Harry shared a look both stunned.

"Well that explains why this is so easy."

"Indeed." Severus agreed.

"What's your name?" Harrison asked.

"Severus."

Harrison threw his arms around Severus and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you Uncle Severus. I'll run ahead and let mum know your coming." Harrison turned almost falling again and took off at a gallop.

"I do believe young Harry that Harrison received more than your colouring in the ritual." Bane commented watching his son run off with an affectionate smile.

"What ritual?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed. "When I became Harrisons godfather I had to go through a trial to prove worthy and a ritual binding us as family and me a part of the herd."

"When Harrison was born he had brown hair after the ritual it turned black. There also seems to be personality aspects, as a rule centaurs are..." Bane searched for the appropriate word.

"Withdrawn and austere?" Harry supplied cheekily.

"Harrison however, is full of vitality and cares not who sees the love he feels. It makes a refreshing change. I'll wager that he will single handily change the way we live." Bane finished.

"The stars again?" Harry asked.

"A father's intuition." Bane smirked proudly.

"You continue to amaze me Harry." Severus commented with a shake of his head.

When they arrived at the camp, Severus was to be amazed again, he found not a simple clearing as he expected, but a village with perhaps 30 structures.

"Yeah that's the look I had on my face the first time I came here too." Harry grinned. "Each family has a home but there is a communal hall where everyone meets to eat and be social."

"It sounds idyllic."

"We have offered Harry a space of his own, should he wish it. Why don't you show Severus around Harry. Come and say your farewells before you leave or Harrison will be upset."

"I will, thank you, Bane."

"Well met to you, Severus."

"Well met, Bane."

They watched Bane canter away towards the huge communal hall in the centre of the village.

"What does that mean? Offered you a space." Severus asked once more taking Harry's hand, making the young man grin.

"When a youngster wants to be accepted as an adult they request a space for themselves and to become an adult you must build a home of your own. Then when you take a mate one structure or both are taken down and remodelled to fit the needs of a family. Bane offered me a space just outside the main village." Harry explained, leading Severus through the town.

"Will you take it?"

"I don't know. I was going to. I like the idea of a home I've built myself. But, well I didn't know I had a mate then."

They walked on in silence until they stepped out of a clump of trees into a clearing. They were now near the top of a cliff looking out over the Black Lake and beyond that, Hogwarts proper.

"It's beautiful." Severus exclaimed in awe.

"That's what I thought. I don't think I could live here alone though." Harry said timidly.

"If you did live here, what would you do with your time?" Severus asked.

"Well I've kind of got a job already." Harry spread out a blanket and sat down on it with the food basket.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the headmistress offered me the post of care for magical creatures' professor. She said I had a natural affinity with animals."

"She's right. Will you take it?"

"Would you mind?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hmm, let me think. Would I mind havening a handsome young man who's expressed an interest in having a relationship living nearby, tough decision."

Harry grinned at him and Severus felt himself return the smile. "I'll tell her yes then. Hagrid will be happy not to teach anymore he prefers to stick with games keeping but he was telling me he was thinking of going to live in France with Madam Maxim."

"Do you plan to serve that food?" Severus asked trying to skip the questions they both were thinking.

"Huh, oh yeah. I wonder what Dobby put in for us. He said he was putting some surprises in."

Severus lent forward to look in the basket. Harry took out packets of sandwiches and a bowl of salad crisps and two bottles of butterbeer. The plates were near the bottom, when Harry lifted them both men blushed deeply.

"I forgot how Dobby goes around things the wrong way. He nearly killed me a few times under the guise of saving my life." Harry stuttered.

"I suspect he wished you to be well prepared." Severus said still staring.

Harry picked up the litre bottle of lube. "Or both of us for several weeks."

"Weeks?" Severus gulped.

Harry leered at him.

"You're incorrigible Brat." Severus smirked. He reached into the basket and withdrew a book bound in red leather. "'A gay mans guide to pleasure and stimulation, with or without a partner.' Sounds like a fascinating read."

"Not as fascinating as those." Harry pointed at the last item in the basket. It was a wooden box with a glass lid the box its self was intricately decorated, with men gallivanting around grabbing each other and performing, what was no doubt, extracts from the book. The contents of the box were no less fascinating. Shrunken down in various sizes and colours were an assortment of butt plugs, dildos and vibratos.

"What did he think we were coming out here to do?" Harry asked still staring. When he looked up he saw Severus was staring too but not at the box, but at him. "You know I'm not ready for this right."

"Doesn't stop me thinking of it." Severus purred.

Harry moaned. "You know how fucking sexy you sound when you do that."

Severus chuckled. "Let's eat our lunch. I do intend to ask Dobby where he got that. I think Luc would like one of his own, welcome him to the world of his newly re-found sexuality."

Harry giggled. "Oh man, what I wouldn't pay to see the look on their faces."

"We could gift it to them when we visit for the party we were invited to."

"And see how fast they hide it." Harry smiled.

"Harry, please put that box away." Severus pleaded.

But instead of putting it away Harry opened it and ran a finger down one of the toys inside. "Do you know what they are all for?" Harry asked.

"That is a small plug, a good starting point, getting you used to having something inside you." Severus said, his voice slightly breathless.

"Have you worn one?"

"Yes, but not in some time."

"Would you wear one for me if I asked you?" Harry asked selecting a medium size one. "Would you wear it for me all day? During classes, as you stalk through the corridors. So just you and I know how full you are?"

"You're perfect you know that." Severus said before lunging at Harry and devouring his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. "Now eat before I eat you."

Harry picked up a sandwich and bit into it still smiling. "I do love getting you flustered."

"And you do it so well Brat."

"Your Brat."

"I'm glad of that." Severus said seriously.

"I'm going to talk to the Headmistress after dinner tonight, and accept the job, before you change your mind."

"I won't. I'm very stubborn and I don't share well. So think carefully before you decide. You may never get rid of me."

Harry smiled and lay back. "You should think too. Don't forget I'm a stubborn Gryffindor I never give up on the one's I love. And you won't just be getting me, you'll be stuck with all my friends too, including the Weasley's."

They lay there in the soft grass, both thinking of the possibilities.

When all the food was gone, they walked hand in hand back to the village.

"There you are Uncle Harry, are you going back to the school? Can I come too? Just for a visit? Please?" Harrison shot off quickly as soon as he saw them.

"I don't know Harrison. I won't take you to a place your father disapproves of, you know that." Harry said seriously.

"I trust you with my son Young Harry. He may come for tonight, but only if I have his word to behave."

Harrison whooped and ran off to get what he wanted to take with him.

"I suppose that was a yes then." Bane said with a wry shake of his head. "Send word, should you have need. I will collect him tomorrow after dinner time."

"You're willingly coming to the school?" Severus asked surprised.

Bane shrugged, and impressive site on a centaur. "It seems not all humans are as bad as I once thought."

Harry grinned. "I'll take good care of him; he'll have a fine time. Why don't you come early you can have dinner with us in the Great Hall?"

"I'm not sure either of our world's are ready for that yet Young Harry, let's see what they make of Harrison first shall we. Perhaps next time."

Harrison came bounding back, and grabbed Severus and Harry's hands so he could walk in the middle. "Come on then let's go."

**Make me do a happy dance and review.**

**Mrs C**

**Ps its only 7pm but I know in some parts of the world its already 2011 so Happy New Year.**


	7. author's note don't worry not quiting

Authors note.

I'm sorry this is not an update, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on this story nor will I ever give up on any of my story's they mean too much to me.

But I have to take a break till mid to late April, I'm taking part in the Snarryathon, but when I've finished writing them I promise to get you a chapter a week until this is finished. And you'll have the story's I'm working on for the Snarryathon too, I can't tell you anything about them because its anonymous until the end and the authors are announced.

I want to thank all my reviewers and people who have added me to favourites and alerts,

I will be back soon,

And just as a treat,

In the next chapter.

The schools reaction to Harrison, Harry will get a frantic visit from Luc, Harry will tease Severus some more, and there will be a party at the burrow, what will Sev take as a gift ;-)

Mrs Cake


	8. Real Chapter

**A/N: Thank you all for staying with me to wait for this story, I'm back on track and actually have idea for a plot. I did ask if anyone wanted Sirius alive, only one person answered me and she said yes, so yes it is. Sirius will turn up in a few chapters along with Remus. I hope you like this chapter, and it was worth the wait.**

Chapter Seven

The arrival back at the castle was quite, at first. It was only when a few people left the Great Hall that the shrieking started, and drew the attention of everyone else.

Harry stood protectively in front of Harrison, Severus taking up a position by his side to protect their charge. Harrison however, was having none of it, and ambled around the side of them, and waved at the crowd. "Hi, I'm Harrison. Wow Uncle Harry, this herd is huge."

Harry put a hand on Harrison's shoulder, "It is not a herd as you know it, but there are a lot of us here. But don't worry; everyone here knows that if they so much as sneezed in your direction, I'd kill them in ways that would still hurt in the next life." Harry told him loud enough for everyone to hear and get the message.

Harrison giggled. "Don't be silly Uncle Harry. Will you show me the castle? Can you show me...?"

"I will show you everything," Harry looked over at Severus, willing him to understand the silent, 'good bye, I'll see you later.' Thoughts he was sending.

Severus nodded minutely and Harry smiled. "Come on. Let's go up to the tower first. We can get your stuff sorted." Harry led the way, transfiguring the stairs to slopes on one side.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall called from the bottom of the stairs. "I do hope that there will be no armies storming the castle to rescue your young friend."

Harry turned and grinned at her, "No ma'am, I have permission from his father for him to be here, and as my godson, I have the authority to look after him." Harry told her politely.

"And how long will Mr..." She waited for one of them to fill in the pending blank.

"I'm Harrison, I'm not a mister." Harrison told her his head tilted on one side.

"Humans tend to have more than one name," Harry explained. "A first name, which your friends and family call you by, and a last name, your family name to tell people where you come from."

"I'm from the forest, all my herd are."

"Then you'll be Harrison Forest." Harry grinned.

"Very well. How long is Mr Forest staying?" McGonagall asked her lips twitching.

"Until after lunch tomorrow."

"Then you can leave the stairs as you have changed them for now."

"All of them? Really?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes, it will make it easier for our young guest."

The castle shook for a moment, and when they looked all the staircases had been changed to half stairs and half slopes, to accommodate Harrison.

Harry reached out and touched a wall, "Thank you old friend."

"Come on Uncle Harry, please."

Harry beamed at him and grasped his hand. "See you at dinner, Professor."

The pair of them took off running, Harrison easily able to get up the newly changed stairs. Gryffindor tower was full when they got there, since all the students had turned up to meet Harrison. It was a little overwhelming for him at first, but he soon got over it and happily chatted with everyone.

"Are you ready to go for a wander?" Harry asked.

"Yeahhh." Harrison enthused.

"Come on then. We'll see you all later," Harry called as they left.

Harry showed Harrison all of his favourite places in the school, starting at the top and working his way down. Including the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, which Harrison was very disappointed not to be able to go and have a look and pouted all the way to the dungeons.

"Uncle Harry, can we go see your mate? I want to see Uncle Severus." Harrison begged shamelessly cantering around Harry.

Harry grinned at him, "You'll see him at dinner time. If you're feeling restless, we can have a race." He suggested, successfully making Harrison forget all about Severus.

"A race? Cool, but you can't run as fast as me, it won't be fair, how could we race Uncle Harry?" Harrison demanded to know.

"Well come on, and I'll show you, but we only have an hour before dinner." Harry led the excited foul out of the dungeons.

Draco struggled against the hands holding him in place against a hard chest, and the hands across his mouth attached to another body pushing him back in to the dark alcove.

"Sorry Blondie, but we're not letting you go," one of his captives said.

"No, not when we finally have you," the other finished.

"You are going to be good for us aren't you?" The one behind him asked peppering kisses along the back of Draco's neck.

It was all Draco could do not to whimper.

"I don't think that will be a problem." The one in front said palming Draco's erection though his clothes with his free hand.

"You do want this, don't you Draco?"

Draco shook his head frantically. All the hands suddnly fell away from him and his two assailants stepped back.

"We're sorry," Fred said disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you or anything," George added.

"No!" Fred agreed emphatically. "We just misunderstood I guess."

Draco looked between the identical faces. "I do want it, just not here," he amended. "I don't want my first time to be in a hallway."

The two red heads beamed at him.

"Did you hear that Fred?"

"I sure did George."

"First time, our Dragon?" They asked together.

Draco blushed. "Our first time I mean, with us and stuff..." he stammered unconvincingly.

"Oh Draco, we're not complaining."

"In fact we're thrilled."

"But if that's the case then we are going to do this properly."

"We're going to kiss you, and then leave to think," George told him seriously.

"Or wank," Draco muttered.

Fred sniggered. "We will be."

George nodded. "Totally. Dad's going to have a party next weekend. Will you come as our guest?"

"I'd like that," Draco nodded.

Fred stepped forward first and drew Draco into a deep, passionate kiss, George not leaving any time for Draco to compose himself before he too took his kiss.

When they stepped away from Draco again he was panting and his enjoyment was evident through his robes.

"We'll owl you tonight, our Dragon." Fred promised, taking George's arm to lead him away.

"Think of us when you wank Draco, we'll be thinking of you," George called back as he reluctantly left with his brother.

Out on the Quidditch pitch Harry stood broom in hand. "Right, the race is from here to the opposite post and back again. You have to turn around the post to the right, and I'll turn left so we don't crash into each other."

"You're going down Uncle Harry," Harrison told him preparing his stance to run.

Harry mounted his broom, which he planned to keep at Harrison's shoulder height. "Alright, on your marks, get set... GO." Harry yelled, and set off, Harrison soon got into his stride. A centaur running at full speed was an impressive thing to witness, and the half a mile to the opposite posts flew by, and even with the Firebolt's speed it was a close race, Harrison took the win by his head and shoulders.

Clapping interrupted Harrison's celebrations. "Congratulations young Harrison," Severus said walking towards them.

"Thanks Uncle Severus, that was fun Uncle Harry, can we go again, please, please, please?" Harrison begged.

"I came to tell you, that it is almost time for dinner, and I thought you would like to introduce Harrison to Arthur and Luc. I thought we could give them the stew we made so you and Harrison could eat in the Great Hall with the others."

Harry, who was still on his broom, rose so he was eye level with Severus, and kissed him. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Come on then, you can use my fire." Severus couldn't help the small smile he wore all the way back to his rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys, look at me another chapter I hope you all like it, please let me know your thoughts, anything at all, something that made you smile or cringe. Reviews that say 'great' are great to get because I know you like it enough to review, but ones that tell me why you like it are my favourite. I'm about to go to work so reviews will keep me smiling every time my phone beeps. **

**Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll. **

Chapter 8.

"Who's Arthur and Luc?" Harrison asked, holding Harry's hand as they walked towards Severus's rooms.

"Arthur is like a second father to me, and Luc is Severus' best friend," Harry explained.

"I get you meet your family? Cool. is Luc your family, Uncle Severus?"

"I suppose I would consider him like a brother."

"Are they going to be in the same place?"

"They just moved in together, so they should be," Harry told him.

"So, your father and your brother are now mated?" Harrison asked, cocking his head to one side.

Both Severus and Harry stopped in their tracks. "Okay, that sounds terrible when you say it like that," Harry said. "They aren't actually related, it's like they are part of our herd."

"Oh I see. I can't wait to meet more of your herd," Harrison enthused.

Severus chuckled as he let them into his private quarters. "Go use the fire, Harry. I'll take Harrison into the library; there is more room in there."

Harry flung a handful of Floo powder and called out, "The Burrow."

Arthur came into sight. "Hello, Harry my boy. Is everything alright?" Arthur looked worried now.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted you and Luc to meet someone."

"Oh, right. Well, we have guests, but if you're willing to extend the offer, you are acquainted with them after all," Arthur gave an encouraging smiled.

Harry turned to check it was all right with the owner of the rooms. Severus nodded. "Come on over, Luc knows how."

A few minutes later Arthur stepped through the fire, followed by Remus, then Sirius and lastly by Luc himself.

Harry hugged Sirius and Remus fiercely, then hugged Arthur and to the surprise of everyone present (apart from Harrison who knew no better) Harry hugged Luc too.

"Shall we sit or are we to stand in my fire place all night?"

Sirius jumped, noticing Severus for the first time. "What are you doing here, Snape?"

Harry punched Sirius none too gently on the arm. "These are his quarters, Siri, be nice."

"What the hell are you doing in Snivilus' quarters?" Sirius demanded.

Harry spun on his heel to face Sirius. The others wisely took a step backwards.

"Don't you ever call him that again," Harry's voice was dangerously low.

"Why the fuck not? He's a Death Eater, and a bastard."

Sirius found himself with Harry's wand digging into his throat.

Severus stepped up and placed a hand on Harry's. "Stop, before you say something you can't take back; trust me when I say, that sucks."

Harry barked a laugh. "Sucks? Sev, you never talk like that."

"Oh you'd be amazed the things his mind comes up with when he wants too," Luc interjected, impressed by how quickly Severus had calmed the situation down. "And as for Severus being a Death Eater, considering I was the one to recruit him, it's rather undeniable. However, neither of us were true supporters, we were spies from the start."

"And not 10 minutes ago in my kitchen you told us it didn't matter," Arthur agreed.

"But its Snape," Sirius whined.

"Grow up, Sirius."

Everyone turned to Remus, not used to him being aggressive, who shrugged. "Time of the month, but I'm still right, you're not 12 anymore, Sirius, let it go."

"Was there a reason you asked us over?" Arthur asked, trying to relieve the tension.

"Yeah, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ooooh, have you got a girl friend?" Sirius asked, enjoying teasing his Godson.

"Lead the way, Harry," Luc said, taking Arthur's hand.

Harry followed Severus as he led the way to library where Harrison was waiting.

"Uncle Harry, look at all the books, isn't it wonderful? Can I read them, can I can I?" Harrison bounded over to Harry.

"Not right now, I have some people I want you to meet, then we're going to have dinner. Okay, Harrison, this is Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley..."

"Congratulations on your recent mating," Harrison said, hugging both blushing men.

"I, um, that is we, um. Thank you," Luc stammered, causing Severus to laugh loudly.

"Shove off, Sev," Luc said grumpily.

"This is Remus Lupin," Harry continued,

Harrison moved closer to Remus and grasped his face, tilting it so he could look into his eyes. "You're a wolf," Harrison stated. "I'll tell my Father, he'll let you run in the forest. There is a place set out for your kind, no one uses it anymore; humans forget, we don't," Harrison hugged Remus.

"Thank you," Remus stammered, not sure what else to say.

"And this is my Godfather, Sirius Black," Harry finished his introductions.

"So that makes you my GreatGodFather. Uncle Harry's told me about you," Harrison gave Sirius a hug too.

"You're a centaur!" Sirius said stupidly.

"And you're human. But like Uncle Harry say's nobody's perfect."

Harry sniggered. "Harrison has a way of saying exactly what he thinks, you get used to it. Harrison is my Godson. I wanted him to meet some of the important people in my life."

"Then you should bring him along to the party on Friday," Arthur decided. "You will have to ask your father though, Harrison, he is most welcome to come too, it's a family gathering after all, and you're family now."

"I will ask tomorrow when I go home. Is Uncle Severus coming too?" Harrison asked innocently.

Luc snorted in amusement. "I think that can be arranged, Harrison. My son will be there, too, as will Arthur's children. There will be quite a number of us."

Sirius, as usual, couldn't let anything drop. "Why did you call him Uncle?"

"Because he's mated to Uncle Harry."

Sirius' jaw dropped, and red started infusing his face.

"Harry, take Harrison up for dinner, I think I should serve the stew we made here. There's enough for all of us," Severus said, sensing the impending explosion.

"Um, yeah, good idea. Come on, Harrison, I'll race you," Harry, the daring Gryffindor that he was, kissed Severus full on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

Severus just nodded, the boy, young man, never ceased to amaze him.

Harry closed the door just has he heard Sirius yelling. "You laid your stinking hands on my..."

"He's very temperamental," Harrison commented. "He's nothing like you."

"No, we don't have the ritual your tribe does. When you become a god parent, you don't give blood or your personality, it's just an oath to care and protect the child." Harry explained.

Harry led the way to the great hall and was pleased to see a space made for him and Harrison at the Gryffindor table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sirius' explosion.

**A/N I never intended to write this but several reviewers asked about it, so it gets a chapter all of its own, two updates in about a week you lucky things you.**

**Also, someone pointed out that it would be helpful if you knew what you were voting for so I amended the poll too, please vote. There have been problems with the poll system, if you can't vote then send me a message with the subject of poll and I'll add them manually.**

**Thanks **

Chapter 9

"You dared to slimy hands on my Godson?" Sirius yelled furious. "I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Sirius started towards Severus only to be held back by the other men.

"Don't be stupid Sirius," Arthur shouted. "Shut up and listen, if you have questions ask them, but Harry would never forgive you if you hurt someone he loves."

Sirius stopped fighting his captors.

"Shall we go into the kitchen? Harry and I cooked this morning. I've been looking forward to eating it."

"I'm not eating anything you've made," Sirius snarled.

"I may despise you Black but for Harry's sake I'm willing to play nice, he is equally likely to be unforgiving if I were to harm you, although self-defence I'm sure, would be acceptable."

"We'd love to Sev, after all Harry's cooking has done nothing but good things for us so far," Luc said shooting a smile at Arthur, who blushed.

Severus set the stew to heat and directed them to sit at the table. When they were all seated Severus took a small vile out of his pocket, and held it up for their inspection. "This is veritaserum. I intend to put in our food."

"You want to play truth or dare Snape?" Sirius sneered.

"In essence, although truth or truth would be more accurate. We all take it, and we have a conversation we should have had 25 years ago, we will remember everything, it will clear the air, allow us to be civil to one another, at least for Harry's sake."

"That's a wonderful idea Severus," Remus smiled. "But could you hurry up that smells wonderful and I'm hungry," He rubbed his rumbling stomach.

"Luc set the table, Arthur would you do the honours?" Severus handed the vial to him.

Arthur tipped the bottle into the stew and re took his seat.

Severus served the meal and they ate quietly for a few minutes letting the potion take effect. "The potion will last for approximately two hours, so ask whatever you wish as long as you're prepared to know the answers."

"That's fair, there are something's I really don't want to know," Arthur shuddered.

"I will start," Severus said turning an evil smile to Luc. "Have you started shagging yet?"

That made the entire table laugh, even to his own annoyance Sirius.

"No, we are taking our time to get to know each other."

"Yes, and its bloody frustrating," Arthur added. The other gapped at him. "What? I have seven children to a woman I didn't find sexually attractive, imagine how I feel when I'm finally with someone I want to bend over and fuck till he can't walk. Or vice versa I'm not fussy."

"Right, we'll rectify that as soon as we get home," Luc asserted eyeing Arthur hungrily.

"Wonderful," Arthur went back to his meal. "I have a question, Remus you've been disappearing a lot in the last few months, where have you been going and who have you been seeing?"

Remus blushed, "I've been going to America, to see my lover, he's a warlock."

"A warlock, how interesting, there aren't many true warlocks anymore," Arthur said excitedly.

"What's a warlock?" Sirius asked.

"A warlock is a Muggle who has trained himself to get magic to work for him, it's not the same type of magic as we use, but it is effective," Severus explained.

"His name is Rupert Giles, he's from England originally but lives and works in America, we've both hinted at knowing more about the world than a standard Muggle would know, I have a feeling that 'The Talk' is on the cards soon."

"Bring him to the party on Friday," Arthur insisted.

"I'm going to see him Tuesday, I'll talk to him then." Remus promised.

"Are you fucking my Godson?" Sirius asked Severus, unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Not yet," Severus answered immediately. "We have kissed and nothing more, our relationship is new, we only had our first date today."

"What did you do?" Luc asked.

"Harry arranged a picnic and took me to meet the centaurs, and then we talked about what he planned for the future. It was nice."

"What plans?" Remus asked interested.

"He intends to teach here, he will be accepting a position Minerva offered him..."

"DADA," Sirius interrupted a proud lilt to his voice.

"No, Care of Magical Creatures, and from what I've seen with his interactions with animals, he will do a wonderful job of it. He also plans to live in the forest with his tribe. Oh and he wants to give Luc a box of sex toys and see how red he'll go."

Everyone, baring Luc and Sirius, laughed at that image.

"I don't know why I get picked on," Luc pouted.

"It's just Harry's way, he wouldn't bother teasing you if he didn't like you," Arthur explained.

"Why were you talking about sex toys?" Sirius asked; he really was like a dog with a bone.

"Dobby packed the picnic basket, and apparently thought we might like them. But as I have said, our relationship is new, and I care for Harry too much to rush him in any way," It was obvious that the words were painful for him to admit to Sirius.

"Do you really care for him or is this some way to get back at James, do you only see him?" Sirius demanded.

"Firstly, Harry is not in any way James Potter."

"They are exactly alike," Sirius spat angrily. "You must see him when you look at Harry."

"No they're not. James was a bully, not willing to stand up for those he saw as weaker than or more stupid than himself. Harry would put his life on the line for anyone, even if he did not know them. He is trusting, loving and has more compassion and understanding in his little finger than James Potter ever did," Severus said angrily.

"Severus is right Sirius. I know you want to see James in Harry. You've even called him that a few times, and I've seen the hurt in his eyes every time you do. You never see that. Harry is nothing like James, not really, he could be brash some times, but he was his own person. It was killing him that you never saw him," Remus said with just as much passion as Severus had used.

"Really?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"Yes, really," Remus confirmed.

"You really care," this time it was more a statement than a question.

"I believe I may, if I haven't already fallen, be falling in love with him," Severus admitted.

Sirius nodded. "I don't think I can always be nice to you."

"Heaven forbid! I'd have no one to argue properly with."

Sirius smirked, "I hated that you were everything my parents wanted me to be."

"I hated you because you never allowed me to be who I wanted to be, I always had to be the person you expected me to be."

"We should talk and get to know who we really are perhaps," Sirius suggested, uncharacteristically docile.

"Agreed."

"Well that's settled, I want to go home before this wares off." Luc said standing and pushing his empty bowl away.

"Why?" Arthur asked innocently.

"So I know when there are screams of harder faster and more, they are exactly the truth."

"Are you a screamer then?" Arthur stood.

"I have a feeling if I wasn't before I will be..."

"For the love of Merlin, Shut, up. You're making us all irritable, none of us have access to sex, leave, and go fornicate. And Luc we are taking Harry shopping next week, come see me when you're... available," Severus snapped.

Arthur literally dragged Luc to the fireplace.

"Why are you taking Harry shopping?" Remus asked in amusement watching the disappear into the floo.

"I have a suspicion that Harry may have been neglected, or abused. I intend to take Harry to buy himself a snake or several, and then go see his family. Lily's sister always had a phobia of the animals."

Sirius and Remus growled. "When Harry's done you will give us his address," Remus demanded.

"When Harry is done, and you have recovered from the full moon, how about the five of us go see them together?" Severus offered with an evil glint in his eye.

"Agreed," They both said quickly.

"One more question, Snape."

"Go ahead, Black."

"Why did you use the phrase 'it sucks', Harry's right it's not exactly the way you normally talk."

Severus shrugged. "Shock effect, it made him laugh and stopped him from doing something he would no doubt, regret."

"Thank you. I'm going to see Harry."

"Don't forget the potion will last at least another hour," Severus warned.

"I won't."

"May I use your floo Severus?" Remus asked. " I should get home."

"Of course," Severus watched as they left his quarters, today had certainly been eventful.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: well here is the long awaited next chapter, I hope you like it, the next chapter will have more man on man action I promice.**

Chapter 10

Sirius was still in a state of confusion, and he found himself wondering up towards the Great Hall, not really paying attention to his surroundings. So when he bumped into someone, who was equally distracted, it was quite a shock.

They both landed on the floor in an ungainly heap.

"Bugger sorry," Sirius apologised

"That's ok, my fault, I wasn't looking."

"Neither was I," When Sirius looked up he realised who it was he'd bumped into. "Oh, hi Hermione."

When Hermione looked up, Sirius was surprised to see that her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair which had been mostly tamed recently was wild and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a while. "Hi, Snuffles."

Sirius smiled at the nickname. "You look like shit."

Hermione looked him in the eye for the first time before bursting into laughter. "Thanks, I probably do, and I feel worse than I look," Hermione sniffed, she looked as though she was going to cry again.

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Sirius asked getting up and holding his hand out to help Hermione to her feet.

"It won't do any good." Hermione said morosely. "What's the point?"

"It might not solve a problem, but it will make you feel better saying it out loud. Come on, I know a perfect place, you can yell and scream as much as you like and no one will come to find out why," Sirius turned and lead the way.

The room was on the second floor behind a statue of a foreboding looking witch.

"How do you know it's really sound proof?" Hermione asked, not stepping in the room.

"Because I've tested it, look," Sirius stepped just inside the door and yelled as loud as he could. Hermione didn't hear a thing.

Hermione smiled and walked into the room closing the door behind her. The room beyond was, what looked to be, a disused bedchamber.

"How did you find this place? The map?" Hermione asked her curiosity peaked.

"No, not the map, and I made sure this room wasn't on it when we made it. I found it by accident when I was hiding from a teacher."

"Why?"

"I was with a girl and the last thing we wanted was to be caught with my trousers round my ankles and her skirt missing entirely."

Hermione sniggered, "Five points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

Sirius sniggered.

"So that's how you know its sound proof? You used to bring girls here?"

"Pretty much,"

"Wow, they must have gotten loud to need a sound proof room," Hermione contemplated.

Sirius, who was still under the influence of the drugged stew, felt the need to answer the statement.

"It's easy to make a girl scream if you're willing to spend the time exploring her body, I can make a woman cum long before my cock ever enters her, in fact I make it my personal goal to make my lover come at least 4 or 5 times before I fuck her."

Hermione flushed deep crimson as she blurted an indignant, "Sirius!"

"Sorry, I've taken some veritaserum," Sirius explained.

"So you can't lie then, I'll watch what I ask."

"Probably a good idea, I just had to have a conversation with Snape about him dating my godson, my mind is a little shot."

"Probably not a good idea to tell people that, they might take advantage," Hermione did a double take. "Snape and Harry are what now?"

Sirius laughed. "That was almost my reaction. You're just missing the death threats."

Hermione sat down, "Actually, I can see how they'd be good together. They have a lot in common."

"Like what, they both have black hair and cocks?"

"Wow, you really will say anything, won't you?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "But, think about it, they both had a crappy childhood, with other people out to make their life hell."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked confused.

"Harry doesn't talk about his home life much, but from what I've found out, he was bullied and beaten by his cousin. And think about it, what was Snape's life like in school?"

"Pretty shitty I guess. Oh god, you don't think Harry sees me as being like his cousin, do you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know enough about it to make an informed choice. But I know there is nothing Harry hates more than a bully."

"I guess I need to stop being a bastard to Snape then." Sirius looked over at Hermione, "Ron was a moron for treating you that way."

Hermione looked sad again. "I can't believe he did it. At least he never tried to go further than kissing."

"Probably wouldn't know what to do with a body as perfect as yours anyway."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Hermione said in awe.

"Sure, I mean, you have legs that just go on forever, your tits are just bigger than a handful so there is plenty to play with, your lips are begging to be kissed, and I love how your hair gives you this I just got out of bed after being well fucked look. I wonder what you would look like if you were just out of bed after I'd made you come more times than you ever had before."

Sirius blushed, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione looked mildly disappointed. "You didn't mean it?"

"I meant every word there's nothing I'd love better than to push you back on that bed and test the sound proofing with you. Damn it, this bloody truth shit is going to get me killed."

"How about we go to dinner, and when I'm feeling more myself and you're not going to say the first thing that pops in your head we talk again?"

"I'd like that." Sirius cast a spell over Hermione to fix her puffy eyes and offered her his arm to lead her to the hall. Before Sirius opened the door for Hermione, he stopped her. "Can I kiss you? I really, really want to."

Hermione nodded hesitantly, and Sirius kissed her gently, not wanting to scare her. "Well, I can't yell at Snape for being with Harry if I want to be with you so badly. And you might be right about them being good together. I have to talk to Harry first I suppose."

"Do you still have to tell the truth?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Tell me that oranges are green with purple polka dots."

"Oranges are Green with Purple polka dots," Sirius said dutifully, then grinned. "I love how smart you are. Let's go see Harry and his godson."

"Harry has a godson? Since when?" Hermione asked confused.

"You'll love him. Come on."

Sirius opened the door for Hermione and offered his arm again, and led her to Gryffindor table. Harry watched their progress nervously, "Hi guys."

"Hi Harry," Hermione looked just as scared; she threw herself at Harry and started sobbing again. "I'm so, so sorry Harry."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione, Ron drugged you. It was not your fault, there's nothing to forgive," Harry soothed, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I blew up Harry," Sirius added.

Harry looked up at him, searching his face for truth, which he seemed to find, it because he nodded his acceptance. "Sit down both of you. Hermione, as much as I love you, my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you sitting in my lap with your arms around my neck."

Hermione smiled and moved to sit down properly, finally talking notice of more than just Harry or the floor. She spotted Harrison and did a double take.

Harry laughed, "Harrison, I'd like you to meet my best friend, this is Hermione Granger. And you've met my Godfather. It looks like he's calmed down."

Harrison waved but continued eating his meal, talking while you eat was frowned upon in the herd.

Sirius looked sheepish, "We all sat down and talked over dinner. Snape and I agreed to be civil and attempt to get to know each other without the animosity. I can't promise we won't fight, but we won't hurt each other."

Harry nodded. "It's more than I thought I could have."

Sirius helped himself to some food from the table.

"Didn't you say you'd just eaten with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"All this emotional shit makes me hungry."

Hermione giggled and slapped his arm. Harry watched them in amusement.

"I do have one question before I drop it," Sirius said more seriously. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know, I feel very strongly attracted to him. We had a picnic today, and I told him about the house I was thinking of building, and I could see him there with me. I guess it could be the start of love." Harry told him honestly.

Sirius nodded. "I can understand that, I've only ever felt anything close to that once, and it took almost all my life. At the risk of sounding like Dumbledore, Love is important, if you think you can have that with Snape, you have my blessing. But, if he ever, and I mean ever, hurts you I will show him no mercy." Sirius finished with a promise.

Harrison giggled. "He sounds like Mother. She's always saying things like that. And she says that the day you find your mate is may only be a foot note in history to the rest of the world, but to you, it's the start of your very own chapter."

"You're mum is a smart lady, um, horse, um female," Sirius stuttered making Harry and Harrison laugh in a scarily similar way. "I should go, but if you wanted, you could owl me, you know, to talk, or whatever," Sirius was looking more at Hermione than Harry.

"Don't worry Sirius; I'll make sure she writes to you. Just be prepared for a book length letter," Harry just dogged the bread role thrown at him.

Hermione finished her meal chatting with her friends feeling far more normal for doing so. "Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione stood and followed Harry and Harrison out of the Great Hall and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"Are you okay Miss Hermione? You look sad, confused and hopeful all at the same time."

"I'm fine Harrison, thank you. It's been a difficult few days. The boy I thought was my friend drugged me, making me think we were in love. I even stopped studying," Hermione said aghast.

"Are they letting you catch up?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, I have a few days off from classes, and a list of essays and readings."

"Well that take cares of your first day off," Harry teased.

Hermione grinned good-naturedly. "Shut up Harry."

"But Sirius is your true mate?" Harrison questioned innocently.

Harry decided to have a chat with Harrison, because no one who was that observant didn't also know how to engage brain to mouth filter before talking.

Hermione blushed a brighter red that she had been all night. "He is a very good kisser."

Harry gapped at her. "You've kissed?"

"Do you think it's too soon?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Miss Hermione, didn't you say that the boy was no more than a friend, if that is the case then you have nothing to wait for, other than your own feelings," Harrison gave Hermione a hug and patted her back gently.

"Thank you Harrison."

"Harrison is right; I was just a bit shocked. Severus is a great kisser too. Swap notes another time?" Harry nudged Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah definitely," Hermione nodded. "I have to go write a letter."

Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and ran up the girls stairs.

"I like Miss Hermione, and I guess Sirius isn't so bad. When he's not shouting."

Harry laughed. "Come on, let's go to bed. We'll go have breakfast in the kitchens and I'll show you around the school. Then lunch time with your dad."

Harrison yawned. "Okay."

Harry led the way to the dorms, Ron's bed was gone, and in its place was a Stall, specifically designed for a Centaur. When Harry had gotten Harrison settled and he was sleeping comfortably, Harry when to his own bed and changed into his pyjamas. An owl came soaring threw the window.

"Hello girl," Harry cooed as he took the message. "I don't have anything for you, but if you go to the owlery and see Hedwig, she'll make sure you're alright before going home."

The bird chirped and flew off.

Opening the letter Harry saw it was from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to write to you so late. My lover has just told me how much he misses a proper Sunday lunch. Like his mother used to make._

_I can roast a chicken, but that's about it - I'm done. _

_I know you were giving lessons to Lucius and Severus, could you teach me just this one thing?_

_My mother used to make proper gravy, with the dripping from the meat, please Harry? Rupert has a thing tomorrow, but he'll be back Monday lunchtime. I'd love to see his face._

_Love Remus?_

_P.S: Has Sirius calmed a down?"_

Harry smiled at the paper, and scribbled back a note telling him that he and Harrison had plans until after lunch, but after that he'd be happy to help. He whistled for Hedwig to deliver the message, and curled up in bed watching Harrison sleep, and smiling softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi there everyone, thank you all for sticking with me for this, I've made it extra long as a thank you, it's the longest chapter so far.**

**This story has also demanded a spin off, so that will probably start soon, I won't tell you too much now or I'll spoil things.**

**There are over 700 people on story alert for this story, if you all sent me a review even just a little one, you might make my phone explode; let's see if it's possible. , long reviews are my favourite ones with suggestions or recipes, or anything, but the one or two word one's give me the warm fuzzy's too.**

**Well I've babbled enough, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

When Harry woke the next morning, it was to an excited Harrison shaking him.

"Wake up Uncle Harry, wake up, we have to go to breakfast, what if they run out before we get there, we over slept Uncle Harry the Sun has already started its daily travels. I'm hungry and we still have SO much to do Uncle Harry!"

By the time Harrison had stopped talking Harry and the rest of the boys in the dorm room where laughing.

"Harrison, its only just 7am, and the house elves would never allow anyone to go without food. Let me get dressed and we can go down now, Merlin knows you won't go back to sleep," Harry was still grinning as he quickly got dressed. He was surprised to see the others dressing too, he tilted his head in question.

"You think we're going to miss out on spending the day with you two? Your nuts Harry," Dean told him with a grin.

Harrison couldn't stand still and they ended up almost sprinting to the Great Hall.

At that time in the morning the Great Hall was virtually deserted, only half a dozen students were there not including the new arrivals and Professors McGonagall and Snape were sitting at the head table.

When Harrison spotted Severus, he set off at a gallop towards him.

"Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus, you're coming with us today aren't you? I want you to, please say you will, you can tell me lots of things," Harrison said all of this before even reaching the Head table. When he did get there Harrison pulled Severus up off his seat and hugged him. "Good Morning Uncle Severus. Won't you sit with me for breakfast," Harrison gave such an imploring look Severus hesitated, unable to say no immediately. Harrison took it as a yes and beamed at him, and started dragging the reluctant Slytherin towards the Gryffindor table.

"You can sit next to Uncle Harry. I'll sit next to you," Harrison sat in the space made especially for him and started helping himself to food from the huge array of food on the table, entirely oblivious to the shell shocked faces of those around him.

Harry was the first to shake himself out of the daze. "Morning Severus," he said smirking at the man.

"I haven't had enough coffee for this," The man groaned.

"Is there enough coffee for this?" Harry teased.

"Probably not," Severus said sighing gratefully pulling the pot of coffee towards him that had popped into existence on the table.

"What's coffee? Can I have some?" Harrison started babbling.

"No!" Harry and Severus said together, causing the others to laugh and the atmosphere at the table to dissipate.

"Is the Professor your Godfather too?" Neville asked bravely.

"Who?" Harrison asked his head tilted to one side, just like Harry did when he was trying to work something out.

"Um, that is..." Neville looked to Harry for support but the boy suddenly found the back of his hand very interesting. A quick glance to the professor who had terrified him for almost 7 years only revealed a smirk behind his coffee cup.

Taking a deep breath Neville tried again. "Is Severus your Godfather?"

"Oh, no. But Uncle Severus is Uncle Harry's mate so that makes him my Uncle too," This time Harrison caught the looks the three boys opposite him were sharing, he turned to Harry worried. "That is right, isn't it Uncle Harry?"

Harry reached over and patted Harrison's hand. "Yes that's right little one, but it's a very new development, and they didn't know yet," Harry explained.

"Yet?" Severus questioned. "You were planning on telling them? Without giving me time to leave the country? And people call me evil," Severus teased.

That broke the tension and had the Gryffindor boys laughing.

"Good on ya mate," Seamus grinned, winking at Harry. "What you going to do 'bout lessons?" He asked, it was a logical question, which had not occurred to either Severus or Harry, a fact that showed clearly on their faces.

"I have an idea," Harry said after a moment's thought. He whistled shrilly and scrabbled in his pockets for parchment and quill. Hedwig landed on her master's shoulder and hooted holding out her leg, which already had a letter attached.

"Thanks girl. Here, take this to the education section of the ministry. Peck them until it gets read and processed okay?"

Hedwig puffed out her chest and ruffled her feathers clearly looking forward to her task; she flew off as soon as the new letter was attached.

"Are you going to tell us what that was all about," Severus asked impatiently.

"Maybe," Harry teased. "Professor Snape I formally withdraw myself from your classes." Harry said properly.

"Your departure will be marked in the book of records," Severus returned as procedure demanded.

"Great, now you're not my teacher anymore," Harry grinned. "The letter was to ask to take my potions newts next week," Harry explained.

"I dunno Harry the teacher student thing was kinda kinky," Dean said turning to Seamus and Neville.

Neville grinned. "Fine but I want to be teacher. Can I borrow an old set of robes Severus?"

Severus looked at the boy wondering where the scared first year had gone. "No, you may not," Severus paused and the others looked crestfallen. "You may have a set. I will not want them back. And if you intend to use my classroom I require warning so I may be as far away as I can manage."

"Like Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked innocently. "Well if those three are going to be in your classroom that'll mean my dorm will be empty."

"I have an old cane I'm my office if you're interested," Severus offered the sniggering trio, who nodded eagerly.

"You think we could get some uniforms?" Dean wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Well in Muggle schools the girls wear little white blouses and short shirts, and long white socks. Well they did on this film my dad was watching."

"Professor you need your classroom today?" Seamus asked with glazed eyes.

Severus laughed drawing the attention of several students who had come in while they had been talking and not noticed the new addition to the Gryffindor table.

Draco who had just entered did a double take then changed direction and sat next to Harry.

"Morning," he yawned.

"You are welcome to my classroom, providing you keep the doors locked and clean up after yourself," Severus offered them.

"Why are they using your classroom?" Draco asked sleepily.

"For hot kinky sex," Dean said without shame.

"That's nice," Draco pulled the coffee mug towards him and pored a large cup for himself. When he'd drunk it he looked around, then looked at Severus. "Sev, why are we sitting at the Gryffindor table?" He asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're welcome to stay, looks like we've started a trend anyway," Harry said nodding at the rest of the hall.

Sure enough members of each house were getting up and moving to sit with their friends in other houses, much to the amusement of the headmistress.

"Dobby," Severus called softly.

Dobby appeared at his side instantly and looked up at him silently awaiting orders; he still wasn't used to lots of people yet.

"I have two things for you to do. Firstly, could you meet those three in my class room and give them a set of my teaching robes," Severus made sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't be over heard. "And if you could get them a set of Catholic school girl costumes too. And I think one of your special boxes would be nice," Harry shoulders started to shake as he listened, Draco looked confused and the three others just looked like they were about to pass out from lust. "Then if you could take one of those special boxes to Arthur and Luc, deliver it to their hands if you could." Dobby popped away to complete his tasks.

Harry couldn't help it any more he burst into laughter as he pictured the looks on the two men's faces.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Draco asked Harry, who shook his head though his laughter.

"No you really don't. But if things go well with the twins we'll give you a box of your own," Harry grinned unrepentantly at Draco's blush. "Something's happened then," he guessed.

"They asked me out, they're giving me time to think about it properly before I answer. I told them I'd let them know at the party," Draco said almost shyly.

"Do you want to come with us today?" Harrison asked the blond boy.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked sitting down with them.

"Good Morning Miss Hermione," Harrison said politely.

"Actually we hadn't decided what to do yet," Harry said turning to Harrison. "What would you like to do?"

"Anything," Harrison suggested, most unhelpfully.

"I was going to go into Hogsmeade today. I want to get some more parchment, I use up a lot of what I had yesterday," Hermione offered as a suggestion.

"Where you writing to Sirius? Is he your mate now?" Harrison asked far too innocently, considering he made Severus spit coffee out.

"You did that on purpose," He accused?

Harrison and Harry giggled.

"You and my cousin?" Draco asked grinning.

"Bloody hell I'm going to be related to Draco Malfoy," Hermione teased.

"And you're going to be my Godmother," Harry put in.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade, Harrison?" Severus asked before anyone could point out his place in the strange interlocking family circle they were creating.

Harrison's eyes were shining, "Yes please, I've always wanted to go.

"Alright then, we'll all go, but we have to be back at midday to meet your Father, he said he'd stay for lunch didn't he," Harry agreed readily. "Draco, grab your broom, we can give Harrison a good race to the town limits." Harry suggested,

Draco jumped up and rushed off calling back he'd be back in 5 minutes.

"I'm going to get my cloak I'll get your broom and coin purse for you Harry," Hermione offered hurrying off too.

"Can I get my Mother and Father a gift?" Harrison asked hopefully.

"Sure you can. I want to get some things too."

Harrison bounded to the door followed, more sedately by Harry and Severus.

"I hope you don't mind us kidnapping you today," Harry asked quietly, debating talking hold of the other man's hand.

"Not at all, it is a pleasant way to spend a day, especially if my classroom is out of bounds for the day."

Harry blushed at the thought of what was going on down there. "Do I need to get permission to go away for the night?" Harry asked suddenly remembering Remus' letter.

"As you are of age we require that you inform us of your whereabouts. Why?"

"Remus asked if I could go over and help him cook something for his lover. I have the apparition co-ordinates."

"Would you object to some company?" Severus asked, careful to keep his voice even.

Harry took his hand, uncaring of who was watching. "I'd like that lots. After lunch we should rest, there's a big time difference between here and California."

"America? I've never been to America before," Severus said looking forward to it even more now.

"And as your rooms are out of bounds, you'll have to come up and rest with me in the dorms," Harry said slyly, knowing the reaction he was going to get.

Severus stopped dead, "That is a very dangerous offer Mr Potter."

"What's the matter, Sev? Don't you want to get naked with me?" Harry watches as Severus' eyes grew impossibly dark and full of lust, he was about to respond when they were joined by Draco and Hermione.

"Very well Harry if that's how you wish to spend the afternoon we shall," Severus said cryptically.

"Great. Come on then, let's go shopping.

The reactions of the villagers and shopkeepers to see a centaur walking hand in hand with Harry Potter and Severus Snape were varied, some openly pointed and starred, on brave little girl asked if she could have a hug, much to her Mothers horror, but Harrison didn't care and gave the girl a big hug. Both youngsters laughing delight. "I'm going to be in Hogwarts next year, will I see you again?" She asked.

Harrison nodded eagerly. "Sure, I'd like that, what's your name? I'm Harrison."

"My name is Bella," Bella waved as her Mother led her away telling her that she was a very lucky girl.

They visited as many shops as they could, Harrison having to stay in the doorway of many, not being small enough to safely enter. At the bookshop, Harrison was in his element. "My Father would love this shop," He told the excitable shopkeeper.

"Why has he never been before?" The shopkeeper asked not really thinking before he spoke.

"The shops are all too small, and the ministry officials are arseholes," Harrison stated clearly repeating what he'd heard.

The shopkeeper wasn't offended in the slightest and merely laughed in agreement. "Do you think your herd would visit the town if the shops and other buildings were more accommodating?" He asked curiously.

"Defiantly, Mother is always telling Father that a forced separation is breading fear and mistrust, how can a road be travelled if no one is willing to take the first step," Harrison quoted.

"Interesting, are those books for your Father?"

Harrison nodded, "I'm trying to decide which one to get for him."

"Take them all with my compliments, and let your father know you and your herd are always welcome in my shop."

Harrison beamed at him. "Thank you sir, I will I promise."

When the shop was empty a door at the back of the shop was opened and a tall thin man walked in, he looked to be a clerk of some sort, he was carrying a mass of papers and had a quill tucked behind his ear.

"Mr Mayor, I have those papers you requested."

"Thank you Mr Stephens. Now I have another project for you, it is to be your top priority from now on. I want to have the town renovated, to allow easy access for the centaurs."

"But Sir, the Ministry laws..." Mr Stephens started.

"You leave those 'arseholes' to me. I will be away the rest of the afternoon, possibly longer, Millie will come and help with the shop. I know you like spending time with Millie." The Mayor of Hogsmeade grinned at his assistant; he knew that the boy was in love with his daughter, as was quite happy for them.

"Yes Mayor Merlot, shall I owl her for you?" Mr Stephens said only blushing slightly.

"Good idea, oh, and I wonder if we could build houses suitable for other beings too, look into it Mr Stephens, Millie will help you."

Mayor Merlot apparated to the ministry, what he had planned would not be easy. But he had a plan, and would enlist the help of Harry Potter who had been with the young centaur, he was also the surrogate Godson to a werewolf, if anyone would help him with an equal rights bill it would be Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

My second message to you to apologise, I started writing a story called Wish, and it kind of took over my life. But it's now finished and my brain is now free to work on this again. I promise to have a new chapter up by Monday.

If you have any suggestions feel free to review and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Firstly I would like say thank you all for being so good about how long it's taken me to write this chapter. It's literally been killing me, well ok not literally, but it has been hard work to get this written. I do now have a plan. **

**Your also getting a bonus smutty chapter very soon. My way of saying sorry.**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 12

Harry and Severus were sitting outside the three Bromsticks; Severus with a black coffee and Harry with a Butterbeer. Harrison was in the bookshop across the street, and Draco had gone with Hermione to get some nice parchment, saying that a young lady should not be without an escort, it had nothing to do with the fact he wanted to get some for himself.

They sat in a comfortable silence, and were close enough together to have their legs touching but not close enough to be in each other's laps. Not that Harry would have complained.

Dobby appeared next to them with a crack. "Master Harry Potter and Snapey sirs, Dobby has done as you is asking. The three young sirs were very happy, and Dobby had to leave before his eyes melted. Old master and his true mate were out, but Dobby left the box on the kitchen table. And Dobby has a gift for you." Dobby passed them an egg cup which was filled with a black liquid.

"Dobby, is this what I think it is?" Severus asked full of wonder.

"Sirs is saying they wished to see old master and his mate's reaction."

Without any further explanation Dobby disappeared.

"Sev?" Harry said questioning.

"This device was invented as a means to spy on one's spouse, it was created by the same man that created the Pensive,. It was very popular for a short time, but only house elves were able to set them up. They fell out of fashion because people found out more than they wanted to."

"So we can watch them?" Harry clarified.

"Yes, but I suggest that we watch when we are alone, just in case," Severus smirked at Harry's blush.

Harrison came galloping towards them, getting a mix of looks of wonder and disapproval as he went.

"I got some books for my Dad; he's going to love them! I'll give them to him at lunch time, do you think he'll stay and eat in the Great Hall? I hope he does, you can tell him too can't you Uncle Severus? He can sit with you at the top, please, can you ask him?" Harrison said, a little breathless by the end.

"I will ask, but your Father's word is final," Severus told him. "Shall we go and find Draco and Miss Granger?"

"You should call her Hermione she'd like that and she is one of my best friends."

"I'll try," Severus promised.

Harry grinned at him. "It's all I ask."

They walked together towards the stationary shop. Hermione and Draco were looking at different quills; Draco was holding several bags some of which obviously belonged to Hermione.

"Come on you two," Harry called from the door. "We have to get back to the school."

Draco offered his arm to Hermione who took it with a blush as they left the shop. "We'd finished, I was just showing Hermione a quill I thought she would like," Draco explained as they walked down the road towards the edge of town. "It records your dreams while you sleep."

"It sounds wonderful, I never remember my dreams, I always wondered what they would be about," Hermione gushed.

"Hey Draco, you up for a race?" Harry asked, taking his broom out of his pocket, Draco excitedly copied him.

"How are we going to do this?" Draco asked.

"First one back to the front door wins," Harry suggested with Harrison nodding eagerly.

"But what about..." Draco gestured to the bags in his arms.

"We'll take them, go on have your race," Hermione giggled, feeling truly happy for the first time in such a long time.

By the time the bags had been passed to Severus who huffed and muttered about incompetent teenagers even as he shrank the bags down and put them in a pocket. A crowd had gathered as Harry and Draco mounted their brooms and Harrison pawed at the floor.

Hermione stood in front of them holding her scarf in her hand; she lifted her hands above her head. "On your marks, get set," she dropped her hands, "go." She shouted.

The three racers set off to the cheers of the crowd; taking the road that lead through the forest leaving the excited townbehind.

"I suppose we'd best get back to the castle then," Hermione said somewhat nervously now she was alone with her professor.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Hermione, unless we are in a classroom situation you can call me Severus, and we will be friends not student professor. Agreed?"

Hermione beamed at him, "Agreed, definitely agreed. Harry's like a brother to me; I'd be devastated if I lost him because I didn't get on with his partner."

"Well your more tolerable than most of my students," Severus said with a perfectly straight face, making Hermione giggle.

"Come on... Severus, we'll have to hurry though the short cut or we'll miss the finish."

Severus offered his arm to the young witch gallantly, "I may not be headmaster anymore but I still have some privileges."

Hermione took his arm and expected to start walking, what she didn't expect was for Severus to apparate them.

They arrived in the main entrance hall of Hogwarts students gaping at them.

"Miony, what's going on?" Ginny asked coming up to them holding Colin's hand tightly.

"The boys are racing back, Harry and Draco on brooms against Harrison. They should get here in about 10 minutes," Hermione explained loud enough for anyone who cared to listen to hear.

It took less than 5 minutes for the entire school to be outside, having quickly erected enough seating for them all lining the home stretch.

There were still a few people milling around the front doors. Severus conjured chairs for himself the headmistress and Hermione. When three boys easily recognised as Neville, Dean and Seamus, came running out of the doors all red faced, and for those observant few, had somehow swapped clothes since breakfast. The entire school turned their eyes on them, taking in their clasped hands and red cheeks. Most laughed at the sight but after a few seconds the clapping started. Severus would have sworn Hannah Abbot started it; the embarrassed boys shrugged and took a deep bow before hurrying to sit with Hermione. Hannah soon joined them hugging Neville tightly. Seeing Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini coming down to them so Severus produced more chairs.

"I thought you and Longbottom were a couple," Blaze said with less than his usual tact.

Hannah blushed, "Only because his Gran and my Dad said we had to, we broke up last night. I knew all about those three, Nev's one of my best friends. He was only going to marry me to keep his Gran happy. But we decided last night that it wasn't fair so we broke up."

"What will you do about your father?" Blaise asked shifting closer to Hannah much to the amusement of the others sitting close by.

"Well, I won't tell him yet, I'm 17 now, so I'll go home next holidays pack my stuff and move out."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a loud thundering noise. The gathered crowd stood and stared towards the forest.

The first to break the tree line was Harrison his hair streaming behind him and he grinned maniacally. Harry was close behind him, shoulder to shoulder with Draco, they could both be seen laughing. But that wasn't what had the entire school enraptured. As the race had passed though the forest, they had attracted the attention of the rest of Harrison's herd and the youngsters had joyfully joined the race, and not to be out done the adults had followed soon after, resulting in one of the most awe inspiring sights ever seen. From every place that could be sprung, sprang Centaurs of all sizes and colours, at full pelt towards the makeshift finish line.

Harrison crossed the line first to rapturous applause; Harry was a hairs breath ahead of Draco taking second place. When the two boys landed, they turned with slightly shocked expressions to see the other Centaurs coming rapidly towards them.

"Is that your herd?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harrison and Harry answered together.

Bane cantered over to them. "A race well run my son."

Harrison beamed at his father. "Thank you."

"Has my son behaved himself?" Bane asked reaching out and patting Harrison on the shoulder.

"He's been and angel, the school even adjusted its self to let him move around more easily," Harry told him proudly.

Bane nodded to Severus, "I thank you for that. The school would not have adjusted its self if the headmaster had not accepted my son's presence completely."

"I beg your pardon, but I am the headmistress of this school," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"The true headmaster of this school lives. He was chosen by his predecessor and sanctioned by Hogwarts it's self. He has even been accepted by the forest and lake dwellers. Such a thing has not happened in over 500 years," Bain explained, with the manner of an adult explaining to a slow child the difference between a cat and a dog.

"But Dumbledore is dead, he has been for years, surely you knew that," McGonagall exclaimed still not seeing the obvious.

"Dumbledore was never liked by the forest, he interfered too much, and the castle only accepted him, he wasn't her choice."

"Then who?"

Hermione whispered something to Harry, who grinned. "Professor Dumbledore once told me that being headmaster had its privileges, like apparating inside the castle walls," Harry told them in a stage whisper.

"I have never been able to do that, I always thought he was making it up," McGonagall look intrigued now.

"It is possible. I have been able to do so since I acquired the headmasters post."

"You mean to tell me all this time you were the rightful headmaster and I high-jacked your post?"

"I thought you would be better equipped to deal with the school. I can't see any parent wanting to talk to me, or have me in control of a school their child attended."

"I, for one would be proud for you to teach my son, even if you are human," Bane commented.

"I think we need to sit down and have a talk Severus. In the mean time, while I'm still headmistress, we would be honoured if you and your herd would join us for a meal, I can have the house elves bring everything out here. Like a picnic."

"I'm afraid we can't stay with you Bane. We're going to America to visit someone. We'll need to sleep now, because of the time difference," Harry explained.

"Very well young Harry; A safe trip to the both of you. Come visit when you return. Mistress McGonagall we would be happy to stay with you."

Harrison dragged his father away to introduce him to all his new friends.

While the rest of the school was busy shyly interacting with the visitors Harrison doing a great deal to ease the way.

Harry and Severus quietly, and unnoticed walked hand in hand to Gryffindor tower. "Are you sure you still want to stay with me? We can go to your rooms if you like," Harry offered.

"If I get you in my bed, with no possibility of being disturbed, there's little possibility of us getting to Lupin's this week," Severus said in a tone of voice that said he was perfectly serious.

Harry blushed and giggled (in a very manly way), "One day I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"All you have to do is say the word."

Harry didn't reply, instead he gave the password to a smirking fat lady and led Severus to his dorm room. A house elf had laid out some sandwiches and cakes for them which they ate hungrily. When they were both finished Harry started fidgeting nervously.

Sensing his partner's discomfort Severus stretched out on the bed fully clothed. "Lie down and rest Harry."

Harry stood up and pulled Severus off the bed. "We won't get any rest if we're uncomfortable, we should get undressed, at least a bit."

Unable to keep their eyes off each other, they stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the covers. It was far easier than they expected to fall asleep. An hour later when Hermione came to check on them she found Harry wrapped up in Severus' arms his head pillowed on his chest. Both looked peaceful.

**A/N part two: **

**At the time of posting this story has 591 reviews, is on the favourite list of 669 people (mmm good number ;-) and has been added to alerts by 971 people, not to mention has over 141000 hits. I am utterly overwhelmed at the reception of this story. I just want to say thank you so much for reading it, I will never abandon it, not ever.**

**Mrs C**


	15. bonus chapter

**A/N: I have no excuse for keeping you waiting for so long, this is just a little bonus for you all for sticking with me, I have the next chapter planed in my head so I 'hopefully' won't take as long. As I've said many time, I will never give up on this. thank you for staying with me.  
**

**In the next chapter we go to America to meet Remus' new boyfriend**

Bonus scene.

Leading the way back into the kitchen, Lucius tried to remember the last time he'd been this happy. It must have been before his marriage.

At dinner, they'd eaten a simple meal, before going for a walk to the village. It had been nice to talk to someone about his thoughts and past, without fear of censure or ridicule. He had even told Arthur about his childhood, including his bastard of a Father, and his childhood dreams.

If he'd even considered telling Narcissa about his boyhood dream of making clothes she would have laughed at him; and never let him live it down. Arthur, on the other hand, had asked if he'd ever designed anything or made anything. He'd actually encouraged him to see if it was still something that could make him happy.

In turn Arthur had spoken about his family; his children and the antic's they had gotten up to growing up. Lucius laughed until he had tears rolling down his face when he heard about the twin's ideas for pranking the Hogwarts teachers, and how often they didn't get caught for the things they did. When Arthur confessed his love for writing and stories alongside all things Muggle, and his hatred for working for the ministry, Lucius silently vowed that as soon as his money was restored he would give Arthur the chance to write his own books on Muggles, or books for Muggles themselves if that's what he wanted.

They had even been comfortable enough to talk about sex. Both men confessed to having only had minimal experience with members of their own gender, since the potion their wives had fed them had taking away that choice. When they had returned from dinner with Severus, Remus and Sirius, they had had with every intention of making love for the first time. But the truth serum still in their systems meant they both easily confessed not to be ready.

The package on the table caught Arthur's eye.

"Are you expecting a delivery Luc?" Arthur asked his wand appearing in his hand.

"No, no one other than those at Hogwarts knows I'm here," Lucius said; immediately suspicious of the unexpected package.

When they were both satisfied that there were no dark curses or pranks, (Arthur knew his children very well) they opened the attached card.

**Dear Luc and Arthur, **

**According to Harry, I need to send you this box, beyond sending... that's up to you.**

**Sev**

"I'm almost afraid to open the box," Lucius commented wearily. If Severus had a hand in this, he knew that whatever was in the box was, at the very least, going to make him blush.

"Oh, live a little Luc," Arthur teased.

Lucius snorted. "Fine, but I'll make you a deal. I'll open the box but whatever ridiculous potion, or whatever is in there, you try it first," he demanded

They carried the box into the front room and sat together on the sofa, Lucius gingerly opening the box. Both men gasped.

"So, which one would you like me to use first?" Arthur smirked.

Lucius' brain started to melt. "You choose," Lucius stated, unable to decide where to start.

"As you wish," Arthur grasped the smallest of the five vibrators. "It's been a long time since I played around with this kind of thing, I'm going to have to go slow to start with," he explained closing the box.

Lucius followed still holding the box. When they entered the bedroom Lucius was pushed into a seating position at the bottom of the bed, leaning against the board there. Lucius could feel himself harden as he watched his soon-to-be-lover strip and climb on to the bed in front of him.

Arthur tugged a pillow and pushed it under his hips then cast a lubrication spell on his fingers. "Are you comfortable?" he asked pulling his knees up and his legs apart, his cock standing proud and ready.

Lucius nodded, unable to form proper words let alone sentences.

Arthur massaged his entrance before he pushed a finger slowly inside and moaned at the almost forgotten sensation; it had been so long, much too long. The anticipation was almost overwhelming; he needed to feel the stretch and burn - the pleasure. He added a second finger alongside the first and heard Lucius moan. Arthur opened his eyes, not remembering closing them and moaned again at the sight before him.

Lucius was staring at Arthur's fingers pumping in and out of his quivering hole. Lucius' own hand was stroking his cock as he panted. "Oh god," Arthur cried out scissoring his fingers in preparation for something bigger. He pushed in a third finger but only for a moment before pulling them out, causing Lucius to make a noise of protest.

Lucius forgot to breath as Arthur eased the toy into his body and pumped it a few times, but Lucius could only last the time it took for Arthur to pump three or four times before he launched himself at him, covering his body with his own and placing his hand on top of Arthur's.

"Can we play together love?" Lucius asked in mock politeness, because he had already started to play with the toy.

Arthur let out a loud moan and bucked up against his lover, their cocks rubbing together lining up perfectly. Arthur allowed Lucius to dictate the speed and he changed the angle until he found the nub he'd been looking for. The scream Arthur let out almost pushed Lucius over the edge, the sensations of feeling Arthur naked under him, finding his pleasure by Lucius' own hand and body, their actions became more frantic now there was no finesse just animalistic rutting.

"Fuck," Arthur cried out. "I'm gonna cum, cum with my Luc, fuck, cum with me," Arthur begged.

"Oh, God," Lucius said, his voice shaking, Arthur never swore, and it was insanely hot when he did.

They both came to climax within seconds of each other, and Arthur only just had the presence of mind to pull the toy out while Lucius cast a cleaning spell. They soon passed out, snuggled together, as they fell into the sleep of the sexually sated.

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello one and all and welcome to the next chapter of cooking lessons, I won't go into all the stats on this story because they are astounding and would take too long, but I would like to thank all my reviewers I love getting each one of them, and say hello to loubega who sent me my 700****th**** review.**

**This is one of the longer chapters so far, at 1700 and a bit words. Now to answer a few questions, yes you can cook everything I use in these stories. Yes Molly Ron and Narcissa will all be back, and have a role to play. No Buffy won't be in this story other than a few mentions in passing.**

**If you want to ask me something please feel free I'll answer in the next chapter if it doesn't give the plot away too much.**

**A huge thank you as always to my beta reader, the wonderfully talented withdemonwings, I don't know what I'd do without her I really don't. (and go read her work its brilliant.)**

**And finally, in this epically long A/N Thatsallwegot your review was possibly one of my all time favourite, for any story, ever. Thank you for keeping me smiling like a loon for 2 days straight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12

.

Harry stretched and propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the still sleeping Severus. He looked very peaceful and his face held none of the stress and tightness it did when he was awake. The man definitely needed to relax more.

"Have you quite finished studying me?" Severus asked, his eyes still closed and his voice laced with amusement.

Harry jumped, and then poked Severus in the chest, "nope, you interrupted me."

"My apologies, by all means continue to stare," Severus smirked, opening his eyes and looking up at Harry.

"I like this," Harry confessed.

"Like what?"

"I like waking up next to you," Harry blushed.

Severus groaned, "You are a minx. You'd test the saints."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"Harry, you're leaning over me, half naked, you really don't know the effect you're having on me?"

Harry cocked his head to one side for a second then closed his eyes and blushed again in realisation.

"Fuck, Sev, are you hard for me?" Harry asked an edge of innocence still in his voice.

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Severus asked closing his eyes again.

Harry gave a smile that Severus didn't see. "It's okay Severus; I'm hard for you too. You look so sexy lying in my bed. And god, who knew that under those robes you were hiding a hairy chest and all these muscles. It's very sexy," Harry ran his fingers up Severus' arm and down his chest.

Severus sucked in a deep breath and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a cold shower."

Harry grinned as he watched him go; he gave Severus a five-minute head start before following.

Despite Severus saying he wanted a cold shower, steam poured out of the stall. Harry hesitated for a moment, before dropping his boxers to the floor and stepping in the stall with his boyfriend.

Severus yelped when Harry stepped in behind him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Severus, I know this is a new relationship, and we both know we're not at the stage where we're ready for sex. But I am 17 Severus, I want to touch you. I want you to know how much you turn me on and that I have the same effect on you."

"Are you sure about this?" Severus checked. "I need you to be sure."

Harry smiled gently and reached up placing a gentle kiss to Severus's lips, "I'm sure."

Severus kissed Harry in earnest, pulling his body against his own. He was careful to keep his hands above Harry's waist and their hips apart, but Harry was having none of it. He pulled Severus flush against himself and lent back against the shower wall.

Severus moaned at the contact his already aroused body straining further; pressing into Harry's matching hardness. "You feel so good Sev," Harry whispered into Severus' ear.

The door to the shower cubical was flung open, "Harry? Harry, you in here?"

"No Dean, I'm not. You the common room," Harry said putting a finger on Severus' lip and holding him in place as best he could with his other arm.

"Oh, ok then..." The door opened, "Hey, that's mean," Dean complained letting the door close again.

"Did you want something Dean, I'm kinda busy at the moment," Harry said boldly running his hand down Severus' back and cupping his arse, squeezing slightly.

"You're bloody evil," Severus whispered, making sure to keep his voice low enough not to be heard.

"Nothing important, we just wanted to see you off. The after race party was amazing, and the Centaurs have promised to come out of the forest to the castle more often, especially now the castle is hoof friendly," Dean rambled.

Severus decided that if Harry was willing to go this far, and he was fully able to say no should he wish to, he was going to find out just how far he could push his boundaries with Harry. Severus started by kissing and nipping at Harry's neck, running both hands down Harry's back cupping his arse firmly. "Tell me to stop and I will," Severus whispered.

"Sounds great," Harry choked as Severus lifted him and sat him on a slight shelf in the wall, which had defiantly not been there earlier.

"Is he in there?" they heard Seamus calling.

"Yeah, I found him," Dean yelled back, still not leaving.

The door re-opened, letting in the other two members of the triadic relationship.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oooh yeah, how was your nap time with tall, dark and delicious?" Dean asked making his lovers giggle.

"It was really, very good," Harry's breath hitch slightly because Severus chose that moment to run his soupy hands to the front of his body and flick his nipples gently, following it with a kiss.

Severus risked a glance up at Harry, just to make sure he wasn't pushing him too far. But all that Severus could see on Harry's face was pleasure. So he kept going, lifting his head he whispered to Harry's ear, "Keep talking."

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked concerned at the silence.

"Yeah mate I'm great, just trying to wash my hair," Harry lied convincingly.

"Okay cool, so tell us, inquiring minds want to know, is he as well hung as we thought he was?" Dean teased.

Severus smirked and nipped playfully at Harry's stomach.

"Oh gods." Harry moaned.

The boys in the room beyond the shower all laughed thinking it was the answer to their question.

"That good? I thought he would be; so how big is he hard Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I'm so not answering that," Harry said shaking his head, even though they couldn't see.

"Aww come on Harry, we tell you all about our sex life," Dean complained.

"That is true Harry. The man might terrify me, but I wouldn't mind knowing if he's wearing those billowing robes because his cock's so big it needs to be tucked into his socks," Neville said seriously, although the smile was audible in his voice.

Harry made eye contact with Severus, who winked at him and moved slowly further down Harry's body, littering his body with kisses. Harry let his eyes slowly travel down Severus' body, to finally see what he had only felt so far.

Harry moaned louder than he meant to. "He's about 8 inches long, and I don't think I'm going to be able to close my fingers around it."

Severus, stood and buried his head in Harry's neck in the effort not to laugh, biting him playfully.

"You mean you guys haven't... um, fucked yet," Dean asked as tactfully as possible, well, as tactfully as a giggling, hormonal teenage boy can be.

"Not yet," Harry admitted. "But it's gonna happen soon. I hope so anyway."

"Did you suck each other off at least?" Seamus asked, not even trying to be tactful.

Harry looked at Severus his eyes wide as he dropped his head and kissed the tip of Harry's cock and gave it a kitten lick, taking the moisture off the top.

"We just slept. We have plenty of time for that when we're in a bigger bed, one where we can make lots of noise," Harry said giving Severus a significant look.

Severus nodded his understanding and lifted back up to meet Harry in a kiss.

"Aww, man. I'm horny now," Dean complained.

"Then by all means Mr. Thomas, leave and take your playmates with you."

Harry burst into laughter at the utter silence that descended. "We'll be out soon guys. Why don't you wait in the common room?"

There was a mad scramble to get to the door, but it sounded like someone was being dragged, "Aw come on, just a peak; one little, itty bitty look. Please..." Dean called as he was forcibly pulled from the room.

When Harry finally stopped laughing he kissed Severus, "You're brilliant. I love you."

Severus looked shocked, they had hinted at having deep feelings for each other before, but to actually say it aloud, was a huge step. And no one had ever said it to Severus before.

"I love you too," Severus responded, fully meaning it.

Harry beamed. "We need to get going or we'll never get there," he said after another heated kiss.

"Huh?" Severus asked, his response lacking in its usual intelligence, mainly due to the fact Harry had slipped his hand between them and was running a finger along the underside of his cock.

"Right now Sev, all I want to do is drag you back to bed; I want to touch you so bad." Harry admitted, wishing he had the courage to take Severus fully into his hand.

Severus moaned but shook his head. "We can be a little late," he suggested.

Harry looked sorrowfully up at Severus. "But, I don't know what to do."

"Will you let me show you?" Severus asked tenderly.

Harry nodded eagerly, watching Severus' hands in fascination. Severus took Harry's hand in his own so that his palm lay on the back of Harry's hand; he then guided it so they were holding both of their cocks together, but not moving yet.

"Fuck Sev," Harry moaned, making Severus' own cock twitch.

"I love it when you use such naughty words," Severus confided. "And if you like this, you'll love it when we start to move. Are you ready?"

Harry didn't wait for Severus, he started to stroke his hand with Severus up and down, shuddering at the wonderful friction it caused. Harry soon lost himself to the sensation, allowing Severus to take over, tightening their grip and moving steadily faster Harry was the first to scream his completion followed swiftly by Severus; the sight of Harry lost in pleasure he was providing pushing him over the edge.

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's; the water of the shower washing away the mess they'd created.

"Can we do that again?" Harry asked happily.

Severus laughed. "Whenever you like, but right now we have to get ready and go."

"And you have to walk past a full Gryffindor common room, after those three reprobates probably told them we were in the shower together."

Severus swore violently, "and people say Slytherin is the evil house."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello everyone how are you all, are you all still with me? Thank you all for staying with me, I know my updates can be sporadic on this story, but that's just because sometime I have to let things fester in my head to get the idea's flowing again. I have the next chapter mostly planned out in my head. This is the longest chapter so far, and I really hope you'll like it. Please drop me a line to let me know. As always your thoughts ideas and suggestions are always welcome. **

Chapter 13

Harry and Severus dressed in relative silence; Harry was still smiling slightly smugly.

"You realise I'm not the only one who has to walk passed that lot don't you?" Severus asked successfully wiping the grin off Harry's face.

"Ah, shit." Harry cursed. "Oh well, at least they won't say anything, they'd be too scared that one of us will hex them," Harry laughed.

"You truly don't care that people know we're together do you?" Severus asked in awe. No one he'd ever been in a relationship with had publicly acknowledged him before.

Harry crossed the room, well hopped because only one leg was in his trousers. "Anyone would be lucky to say they were your boyfriend and if anyone say's otherwise you point me in their direction. You think Volldy knickers was scary? You don't want to see me when my loved one's are insulted or threatened."

Severus leant down and kissed Harry tenderly. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked genuinely confused, he hadn't done anything worthy of thanks.

"For being you... Dear God I'm starting to sound like a Gryffindor. We better leave before I start spouting sonnets." Severus teased going back to buttoning his shirt. He was wearing a blue button down with jeans and brown boots. Dobby had done them proud when they'd asked for Muggle clothing.

Harry had on jeans too, but in a lighter blue than the one's Severus had on, and a Green shirt.

Harry pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, thou art more beautiful... I can't remember the rest," Harry blushed prettily.

"I'm more than impressed that you remembered that."

"I like Shakespeare. The Tempest is my favourite of his plays," Harry looked away expecting to be mocked.

"Have you ever seen a production?" Severus asked.

"No, I've never had the time to go, or anyone to go with."

"Then I'll take you, I haven't been to the theatre in a long time."

Harry hugged Severus, "I'd love that, I don't care what we see, I'd just love to go."

"I will arrange something," Severus promised.

Harry stepped back. "Are you ready to face the masses?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You know I could just as easily apparate us from here," Severus offered already knowing that Harry would refuse.

"And deny my friends their fun? Never," Harry sniggered. "Come on it won't be too bad, most of them are too scared of you to say anything; there shouldn't be that many down there anyway."

Severus huffed. "So they should be."

"Come on Sev, I promise it won't be too bad," Harry took Severus' hand and led him to the staircase down to the common room.

Unfortunately, for Harry, he was utterly wrong. The common room was packed, it looked like every Gryffindor had been told to be there, and they seemed to have brought friends from other houses too. "Is it too late to take you up on that apparition offer?" Harry asked peeping around the corner at the crowd.

"Nope, if I have to go through this then so do you," Severus pushed Harry forward, smiling slightly when Harry grabbed his hand.

"Alright Harry?" Someone shouted from the back, Harry couldn't see who it was.

"Great thanks," Harry responded with an easy smile, it was the truth after all.

"You better take care of him or you'll have all of us to deal with," someone else shouted, and then added. "That goes for you too Snape."

Harry laughed at the look of pure disbelief on Severus' face.

Ginny came over and hugged Severus hard, the poor man was at a loss to what to do, he just stood there his arms raised slightly so he wasn't touching Ginny at all, then tentatively patted her on the shoulder.

Ginny let go and took a step back. "We know all you did last year to make sure we were as safe as you could make us, we had all the portraits reporting to us, part of the underground movement. And you are literally the bravest man I know, along with Harry."

There were murmurs of approval and agreement around the room.

"So where are you two off too?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to see Remus, he's in America," Harry answered for both of them, Severus was still in a little bit of shock from finding out the entire school liked him, not that he was showing it.

"Ooooh lovely," Lavender squealed, "Are you staying long?"

"That depends on Lupin," Severus responded pulling himself together. "I have made allowances for us to be away a few days," Severus smirked at Harry's look of surprise. "I thought you'd like to spend some time with him. You are ahead in all your classes, providing you don't allow yourself to fall behind."

For the second time in as many munities Severus was hugged by a Gryffindor, only this time it was Harry, eliciting an 'aww' from the gathering.

"Come on then," Harry urged. "See you all in a few days," Harry called over his shoulder as he pulled Severus out of the common room.

Severus had arranged for them to use the Floo to get to the right general area then they could apparate from there to where Remus was staying.

Remus was already in the kitchen when they popped into the front room.

"Hello Cub, Severus, Welcome to America," Remus hugged them both, getting a grumble from Severus.

"What is it with Bloody Gryffindors today, is it hug the scary potions master day and no one told me?" Severus groused.

Remus didn't pretend to understand, he just rolled his eyes. "I've been shopping, everything is in the kitchen."

"Okay, great. And Remus stop looking so worried, it's easy I promise," Harry tried to reassure the man as he followed him into the kitchen.

"When dose your lover come back?" Severus asked.

"He said to come over tonight so tonight at some time I suppose. I just want to make him something nice, he's seemed stressed lately."

Harry took a package out of his pocket and handed it to Remus, "Well if you're going to be in our cooking lessons you're going to need this."

Severus smirked having worked out what was in the package. He pulled out his own apron and put it on, Harry doing the same thing.

Remus opened the package as if it were about to explode, but didn't look at the contents, he dropped it to the floor when the front door slammed open and three men came in two of which were yelling at each other.

"Will you two stop bickering," the older of the three shouted, making them shut up. "I have a guest arriving in a few hours and I want this settled and you two can go home, before he gets here."

"Too late for that mate," the bottle blond said looking towards the kitchen.

Remus picked up his apron and moved to the doorway, "Hello Giles, your home early," He said lamely.

"Remus? What on earth are you doing here?"

Remus shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to cook for you. My godson and his partner were going to help me. I'm sorry."

Giles looked torn; he looked between Remus and the people who came in with him. Seaming to make up his mind, he crossed the room and embarrassed Remus warmly. "You're always welcome, although I'd like to know how you got in."

The blond took a few steps forward and sniffed the air before he came much closer. Harry and Severus stepped out of the kitchen to back up their friend.

It was then Remus caught a scent, he dragged Giles behind him. "I will not let you touch him," he growled, "Mine." Remus' eyes flashed amber and he looked ready to fight.

"Whoa now," The tall dark haired man said standing between them. "What exactly is going on here?" He asked.

"I would like to know that myself. Remus, Spike is not a threat can we just sit down and then I think we all have some explaining to do."

There was silence as the four men sat down on the many sofas and chairs, Harry and Severus hung back not sure, if they were welcome. "Come and sit down guys, I have a feeling I'll need the support,"

They sat on a sofa together, Harry holding Severus' hand and looking nervous.

"Are you two like a couple?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yes," Harry said, in no way ashamed of the man he was rapidly falling in love with.

"Cool, I'm Xander by the way, and blondie is Spike, and I guess you know Giles' name."

"You're babbling pet," The blond drawled in an English accent.

"I'm Harry, This is Severus," he lifted their joint hands slightly, "and as you haven't been introduced, that's Remus."

"Well now the introductions are out of the way, want to explain why there's a werewolf in the house." Spike asked staring at Remus.

Remus blushed, "This coming from the Vampire," He returned.

Giles was looking speculatively at them. "How about I explain our side of things and then you take your turn, we don't ask questions until everyone's done. Deal?"

"Go ahead," Remus nodded resisting the urge to sit closer to Giles.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I'm not really sure where to start; it could be quite a long story."

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I'm a Vampire William the Bloody, now Spike. I'm a bit over 150 years old. I fought and got my soul back so 'm not so much with the evil now. He's Rupert Giles a Watcher, they look after the Slayer, only our Slayer seems to have gone fucking doo lally, he's also pretty good with mojo. And this," he gestured at their only remaining member. "Is Xander, he's my boy and he's got the left over personalities of an ultimate soldier, a primal hyena, and is basically a white hat."

"Oh, well I suppose it's not that hard to explain then."

Xander sniggered, "You're go."

Harry took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll take this one then. That's Remus Lupin, Werewolf, as been since he was 6 and got bitten by this right arsehole of a werewolf. Who is now dead..."

"You sure about that? We've met werewolf's before they have this sucky way of coming back," Xander asked, interrupting, which earned him a glare from everyone but Harry.

"I cut his head off myself," Harry nodded.

"You did?" Remus asked shocked, he'd never known who killed Grayback.

"Yeah, he was guarding Voldemort's chamber. He said I'd get past over his cold dead body, he was right too."

"I like this kid," Spike snorted.

Harry grinned. "This next to me is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's was also a spy for the light during the war against Voldemort, I was in his inner circle making him a Death Eater; these are two men you don't want to piss off."

"And who are you young man?" Giles asked.

Remus was the one to answer this time. "This is Harry Potter, my Godson. He's known in our world as The Boy Who Lived, and The Defeater of the Dark Lord."

"And you two are hooked up?" Spike asked.

"We have recently entered into a relationship," Severus confirmed.

"And your folks are alright with the age gap thing?" Xander asked curiously.

"My Mum and Dad are dead, when I was really young. But Remus and Sirius seem to be fine with it, well Sirius went ballistic; he's fine now he's calmed down."

"That's more to do with the fact Sirius can't stand me I think,"

"Well now we have the pesky introductions out of the way. What exactly where the three of you doing in G-man's apartment?" Xander asked cuddling closer to Spike seemingly having decided there was no threat and relaxing.

"Harry was going to teach us how to cook a Sunday dinner." Remus explained a slight blush on his face. "You said it was one of the things you miss most from home."

"Harry is a spectacular cook," Severus said proudly, enjoying the deep read that now covered his face.

"Oh for God's sake, the smell of lust in this place is overwhelming. Come on then if you are cooking, I haven't had a proper dinner in longer that you lot have been alive. Get with the cooking," Spike scowled, it was a look that could rival one of Severus' on a bad day.

"Alright, but there are no spectators in my kitchen, if you want some you have to help and join in," Harry said firmly, slipping into teacher mode which he was getting ever better at. He got a series of nods of agreement. "Great, well we're going to need more food, and you'll need aprons."

"Ooh yeah I forgot about my apron," Remus said getting up and bustling to the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Dobby," Harry called.

The little house elf appeared, a little nervous at standing in a room filled with mostly none magical people. "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir? What is Dobby doing for you?"

"Awesome, you have a little Yoda, can you say, 'do or do not, there is no try.'" Xander asked bouncing in his seat.

Only Severus got the reference and snorted in amusement. "Stop scaring Dobby," he admonished.

"Dobby there is some food in the kitchen can you bring me more of what's there, and I'll need 3 more aprons," Harry looked over at the other men, and then leant forward to whisper to Dobby.

Dobby gave a childish giggle, "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is coming right back."

There was laughter from the kitchen and Remus came out holding his apron. "Harry I can't believe you did this," Remus shook out the apron and put it on," allowing the others to read what it said.

**Well that's it for another chapter, I'm sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger, but, well I'm evil what can I say lol.**

**I'm going to lay some figures on you, this story at the time of posting has 775 reviews (this still makes me a bit week at the knees) 934 fav's and has 1270 story alerts, so to all of you, and to all who have sent me pm's. Thank you; you are what keep me writing. **

**Mrs Cake**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to stress that this is in no way going to become a cross over, the Buffy crew were just a useful plot device. They may pop up from time to time if I feel the need. **

**But, now you are presented with a choice. In the next chapter you can either have half cooking the meal, half Bonus Smut Filled stuff, with ALL THREE couples. Or, you can have half cooking the meal then half getting back to Hogwarts, review to vote even if It's just that you want to say, I'd love to get your opinion on the story tho.**

**Oh and I wanted to say thank you to VioletMarauder for your kind words, you've made me a very happy lady with your reviews for all my stories, but the one I got for this one had me almost cry. Hugs **

**Ok I'll shut up now enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Everyone took a moment to read the apron before laughing; the apron read 'If you're not howling at the moon you're not doing it right'.

"What do yours say?" Remus asked wrapping the strings around his waist amusement still dancing in his eyes.

Severus put on his I know 1001 ways to poison you' apron. Harry frowned "I don't like it anymore," Pulling out his wand he politely asked, "May I?"

Severus nodded and Harry waved his wand, but said nothing. The words seamed to lift off the apron and rearrange themselves in mid-air. When they settled the phrase now read. 'Black is not a colour, it's a state of mind'

Severus smirked, "I like it."

"I thought you would," Harry said putting on his own apron. Which made Remus snigger.

Remus sniggered, "Don't show Sirius that for goodness sake."

Dobby chose that moment to pop back into the room. "Dobby is bringing Master's things," he stated, handing Harry a package. "I is putting the food in the kitchen."

Harry handed each of his new friends an apron, both Remus and Severus were watching closely for their reactions, they were not disappointed.

Giles was the first brave enough to shake out his apron so he could read it. He gave a smile more suited to Ripper than to Giles, not that anyone present knew that. Putting the apron on, he allowed the others to read it. 'I like to watch.'

Spike eagerly opened his up, and started laughing he put it on gleefully. 'Blood is red, veins are blue, don't piss me off, or I'll bite you.'

Xander blushed, hoping no one noticed as he looked at his own apron. 'You think I got this annoying without practice?' and below that were two holes with a few drops of blood running from them.

"Helps if you got natural talent too," Spike teased, lust clear in his eyes.

"Shall we start?" Giles asked, smiling fondly, however well concealed, at his family.

"I think we better make the kitchen bigger," Severus observed as he entered the room. It would have been fine for three of them but six would not fit.

"How?" Xander asked.

"Magic," Harry said with a grin. "Watch them, they are amazing," And watch they did, each wearing identical looks of shock.

"That's not mojo like we know it," Xander said finally.

Spike shrugged his shoulders and walked confidently into the kitchen the rest following.

"Ok, so we are going to cook a traditional beef dinner," Harry told the indicating they should gather around the work surface in the centre if the room. "When you're cooking meat a good rule of thumb to do it by is 20 minutes per pound of meat. If the weight is in kilos there are 2.2 pounds to a kilo, then an extra 20 minutes for luck."

Harry placed the meat on a wire rack inside a baking tray.

"Why on a wire thing?" Xander asked bouncing on the balls of his feet excited about his first cooking lesson.

"That's so the meat isn't sitting it fat while it's cooking," Harry explained putting the tray in the oven and set the timer for the required time. "The joint of meat you've bought Remus is going to take 2 hours to cook and we don't need that much time to prepare the veg. So we have an hour to kill. What do you want to do?"

Severus perked up making Spike snigger. "Harry, could you make apple pie?"

Harry blushed. "Sure, I'll make it while we chat." Without being called Dobby arrived with a sack of apples and the ingredients for pastry.

Picking ten of the best looking apples, Harry began peeling them with a sharp knife

"You all looked rather cross when you came in, what was that all about?" Remus asked conjuring stools for everyone and sitting as close as he thought he could get away with, and was thrilled when Giles put his stool as close to Remus as it would go.

"Well as Spike said the Slayer, Buffy, seems to have gone slightly power mad," Giles explained cryptically.

"No, what I said was she'd gone fucking doo lally," Spike corrected.

Xander snorted, "Same thing. Dawn, her sister, left to go live with her Dad. Willow, My best friend since dippers, has gone to live with a coven in the land of tweed. And apparently Giles and I aren't enough to be happy with, so she's gone on this killing spree. She goes looking for trouble, no letting it come to her That was our thing: let it find us then we go with the slayer. But oh no, now she's all like, 'there's a nest in a town half a day's travel let's go. And we're like, 'but Buff, there's only two of them and there've been no attacks.' But she's still like, 'kill, 'kill, 'kill'. And she's going to get us dead like the forever dead, not the let's have a nap and wake up dead..."

Everyone looked gratefully at Spike who had slapped a hand over Xander's mouth to cut off the verbal diarrhoea that tumbled from his mouth. "The boy on full steam like that can babble without taking a breath for 10 minutes straight, how he doesn't pass out I don't know," Spike leered. "But not breathing for that long has its uses."

The assembled men as one smirked, all except Xander who elbowed Spike in the stomach and turned to glare at him. "There will be no discussing of our sex life, at all, unless pryerly agreed."

"I don't think pryerly is a word pet," Spike narrowly avoided the slap that was directed his way.

"Can someone translate... um, that, into English please?" Harry asked from the work top. He had already pealed and de-cord the apples, he was now cutting them up into squares and putting them in a large saucepan with an inch or so of water.

"I've known Xander for several years now; he's like a son to me. So I can speak Xander as fluently as I speak Samarian or Latin."

"Thanks Dad," Xander grinned, his eyes sparkling, with what only Spike saw were unshed tears.

Giles smiled back and nodded, "But first tell us what you're doing, I thought you were making apple pie."

"If you cook up the apples in a bit of water till they go mushy, then add sugar and leave them to cool it tastes really good."

"Thank you, and what Xander was trying to say was since Buffy's sister Dawn when to live with her father, leaving Buffy here alone, and Willow, one of Buffy's best friends along with Xander, left to get over her magic addiction. Buffy has gotten reckless with her life, and endangered ours without thought or care," Giles explained.

"Why do you stay?" Severus asked.

"Because she's my slayer," Giles shrugged.

"Well that a true ain't no more now is it, Watcher. You got fired by the council, and she doesn't want any of us around," Spike said softer than Giles would have thought possible.

"No one would miss me if we left," Xander shrugged. "I'd be taking my family with me. But what would we do? Where would we go?"

"I have a house in Hogsmead, it needs some work done to it, but you'd all be more than welcome to come." Remus offered. No one answered.

"I think we should think about it, and sit down to talk before we make up our minds," Giles said looking at his surrogate son and virtual son-in-law.

"I'll have to call Angel, mind if I use the phone in your office?" Spike asked leaving before he got an answer.

"I better go with him, Angel is his sire and they don't get on so well," Xander followed his love.

Harry looked as if he was going to ask questions but he caught the lingering glanced Remus and Giles were sending each other so he stopped himself.

"Why don't you two go for a walk or something, you probably have lots to talk about," He offered getting wide smiles from the two men.

"Are you sure? What about them?" Giles asked gesturing at the office. "They can be a handful if the set their minds to it."

Remus sniffed the air. "I don't think that will be a problem for a while I think they'll be busy."

Giles groaned. "Why my desk?" he complained with an over-exaggerated groan.

Severus took out his wand and vanished the door with a flick. Spike was on the phone sitting in Xander's lap. Xander blushed and moved his hand away from Spike's crotch.

"When they've finished why don't the four of you go and pack up Xander's things," Harry suggested. "Then we could all go back together after the weekend."

"Good plan pup, then we can go for a walk afterwards, and be back in time for Harry to teach us how to make gravy."

It seemed everyone liked this plan so as soon as Spike disconnected the phone they all walked back out into the night again, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

Harry by now had rolled the pastry and lined a dish. "The apples should have reduced and broken down now so it just needs to cool and I can put the lid on like we did on the other pie and put it in the oven."

"How long will it take?" Severus asked with a seductive look.

"About half hour," Harry grinned as he closed the oven door.

"Wonderful," was all Severus said before pulling Harry into his arms.

**A/N - Instructions for the pastry are in the first chapter; just follow those up until the rolling bit.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 16

Well, most people have asked for a smut filled chapter so here it is. And, I just want to reiterate that this will be the last you'll see of Giles and co. Well, they might get a mention in passing or a cameo, but that's it.

Xander showed the others into his basement flat, embarrassment was radiating off him.

"Stop worrying love, they're family. Got nothing to worry about," Spike said giving Xander a loving hug.

"This will only take a few minutes," Remus said reassuringly. "Do you have a bag or suitcase I can use?"

"Sure no problem," Xander visibly pulled himself together and pulled a small and ratty old looking suitcase from the back of a cupboard.

"That's perfect. I'm going to do a simple summoning spell that will bring anything that belongs to you from wherever it is, and put it in the case. I can re-size it when we get back to my place. You might want to pack a small bag of clothes to keep you going."

"Can you pull my stuff too wolf boy? Save going to me crypt," Spike asked.

Remus sniggered. "You sound just like Severus. It won't be a problem." Remus closed his eyes and concentrated. The suitcase started to become full as all of the two mens' possessions were deposited into it. When the spell finally finished Remus slumped down onto a nearby chair.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, it just took more power than I was expecting. Do either of you have a lot of stuff else where?"

"I got stuff in storage all over the world," Spike admitted.

"Not any more you don't. That explains why that tired me out so much."

"Go take your boy to get something to eat, he'll be fine," Spike said virtually pushing them out of the house.

When they were outside, Giles took Remus' hand and lead him away. "Will you be able to eat dinner later if you eat now?"

"I can eat five times a day and still eat if it's offered to me. Werewolf metabolism, it's a wonderful thing," Remus joked letting himself be lead away towards the smell of fried food.

Spike closed the door and turned to look at his human. Xander looked back grinning, he knew that look, that look promised orgasms. "Are you gonna stand over there all night or are you going to come over here and help me say good bye to this place one last time?" Xander asked climbing seductively onto the bed.

"Christ pet, you are fucking hot, you know that don't you?" Spike asked as he lunged forward to get to the tasty treat that waited for him on the bed.

"You tell me often enough, but a boy always like to hear it."

"So, what do you have in mind for this grand farewell?" Spike asked, unbuttoning Xander's shirt and kissing the tanned skin he found there.

"Well, I was thinking that you could ride my cock till you screamed for mercy. What about you, any plans?" Xander smirked as he thrust upwards.

"You know me love, I'm always on board with your plans," Spike groaned, working the button of Xander's pants.

Xander flipped them, quickly pinning the wining vampire to the bed in an easy move.

"How do you want to do this William, you have to tell me what you want," Xander demanded, the power was evident in his voice.

Spike tilted his head to one side bearing his neck. "I want you to take me, please love, I need you," Spike begged submissively. They both loved this kind of play, each knew that they could stop whenever they wanted to both loving the fact that this was totally acceptable and loved by the other. It wasn't always Xander that took control, sometimes he needed to be taken too. And there were still many other times that neither was in control, it was just love making, pure and simple.

Xander settled back onto his knees, pulled his shirt off, and motioned for Spike to do the same, their trousers followed. Only when both men were naked did Xander touch Spike again.

Xander pulled Spikes head forward and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. "You know I love you don't you, I would never want to lose you. But I have to ask you this, are you sure you want to come with me and Giles? I mean your sire is here, he's family isn't he?" Xander looked insecure for a moment.

Spike chuckled, "I'm sure you prat, or I wouldn't be going. Now, you have a promise to keep."

Xander grinned and reached under the pillow for a tube of slick he kept there. Spike was so damn tight, every time, no matter how many times they fucked, Spike was always tight. And oh boy did they test that out. But because when William had been turned, he had been a virgin, and would now be that way for ever more. Xander loved it, and so did Spike for that matter.

Xander pushed two wet fingers into Spike making him moan loudly in approval. Spike made the most delectable sounds when he was turned on. Xander's own cock twitched with every single one. Xander stretched Spike, quickly adding another finger, wanting nothing more than to be inside his cool body.

Spike bucked under him panting. "I'm ready, enough, no more," he pleaded.

Xander took pity, and after one more thrust of his hand he pulled his fingers all the way out and lay back on the bed, "Ride me then William," Xander invited.

Spike crawled up Xander's body, kissing and licking his way up to sit in his lap. He positioned himself, and sank down onto Xander's leaking cock. Both men cried out at the sensation of it. Spike felt so full and warm, it was perfect.

Xander allowed Spike to go at his own pace for a few minutes before taking control. He sat up, careful not to dislodge his lover. Then in several short movements, Xander moved them so he could lean on the headboard. It was torture for both of them, because they had the side effect of pushing Xander's cock deeper into Spikes welcoming body.

Now they could kiss, while Xander used his upper body strength to lift Spikes body and pull it back down again, the speed increasing and the frenzied kissing growing ever more passionate. Xander pulled away from the kiss, to look up into Spikes lust blown eyes. "Spike, it's time. Bite me, Mark me. Make me yours."

Spikes eyes turned yellow and his demonic face descended. Xander's only reaction was to thrust up harder, wanting so badly to be connected to his vampiric lover, to show him that it didn't matter that he was a demon or a vampire.

Spike, even in full blown demon mode recognised that, and realised that this man beneath him, and inside him was his mate, his intended, and his to claim.

Xander offered his neck, much as Spike had done earlier. Spike nuzzled at it, making sure he was in a position that gave Xander just as much access to his own neck. This was to be a mutual bonding, not one that relied on dominance and fear. As they rapidly reached orgasm together, Spike sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Xander's throat, and moaned into the bite when he felt Xander copy him. Neither man could last more than a few seconds after that.

They came down from the orgasmic high without being able to stop the bite, it felt too good.

"Your mine now love, forever," Spike told his new mate.

"I like the sound of that. I like having you as my mate. I've been thinking about this for weeks, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. But when I saw that you were willing to come all the way to Scotland with me, I knew it was the right thing to do, that we we're meant to be together, it just felt.."

Spike kissed him. "Stop with the babble, and lets go shower. We have time for another round before we have to get back to Giles' place."

Xander grinned widely and pulled his lover, now mate, to the bathroom.

R&G

Giles had taken Remus to a small all-night cafe he knew. He'd sung here several times, so he knew the owners well. They were showed to a private table at the back, and Remus ordered two burgers and fries, with tea for two.

When the waitress had left, Giles scooted closer to Remus on the bench chair and whispered. "I don't think I can eat twice in one night, I don't have the advantage of werewolf constitution or youth on my side."

"Don't worry they are both for me," Remus admitted sheepishly. "I'm a growing boy after all. I need to keep up my strength."

"Growing boy?" Giles teased.

"I'm a werewolf and a Wizard. We can live for hundreds of years," Remus explained. "By those standards, mid thirty's is nothing."

Giles said nothing, accepting the burger the waitress thought was for him with a polite nod of the head. "I'm already forty five. I'll live, if I'm lucky, till I'm ninety,"

Remus slipped his hand under the table and grasped Giles' hand. "There are ways around that," he said kindly, using his free hand to dig into his first meal.

"Like what?" Giles asked eating a few fries to make it look like he was eating properly.

"Well, nothing can make anyone live for ever, but, when a werewolf claims a mate, a claimed mate will share the life span. It's similar to Vampires who take a human mate. The human will live as long as the vampire, even if they live a thousand years, without aging.

"Fascinating, have you ever taken a mate?" Giles asked, unable to stop himself from learning something new.

"We are a monogamous race, a mate is not like a marriage, it lasts for ever. If I were to take a mate, it would mean that person and I were willing to commit to each other and only each other, for the rest of our lives."

"You should go into teaching. You're very good at explaining all of this."

Remus snorted. "I was a teacher for a year and I might be again. The headmistress of Hogwarts has offered me the same post again. I hadn't' decided if I wanted to do it again or not."

"You should. Believe me, I've been studying the supernatural all my life, and you've taught me more in the space of five minutes than I ever knew about werewolves and their mating habits. Is there a ritual that you have to complete?"

Remus swapped their plates, leaving Giles with the empty one. "Not really, it takes a bite along the neck. It's the intent behind it that matters. Both participants have to truly want to be mates; you can't take a mate by force. It's virtually identical to a vampire, your mate will put their own mark on you too, they have to bite back to show equality. That mark will always be sensitive, a new erogenous zone if you like."

An embarrassed look crossed Giles' face. "I'm guessing this 'biting' takes place during sex. If you can only take one mate, does that mean you're a..." Giles stopped not able to finish his sentence.

Remus laughed. "I'm not a virgin. Sex is a big part of it, but like I said, it's all about intent."

Giles nodded in understanding, watching Remus polish off the last of his second plate of food.

Remus lent back. "That's much better," He sighed contentedly.

"Just one more question, then we can take the long way back to my flat and let that meal go down."

"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind. You can ask me anything you like. If we're going to make this work, we have to be able to talk about everything don't we."

Giles nodded. "Alright, I was wondering. When we first got back to the flat, when you scented that Spike was a Vampire, you, oh what would the children call it, 'wolfed out'? You called me 'yours'. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Remus blushed. "Come on, let's walk. This is a conversation for a more private setting."

They paid the bill and left, walking close enough to be touching but not quite. When they had gone far enough away, Remus started talking. "My instincts took over. All I saw was a threat to what was mine. I would have killed him if I hadn't caught the scent of Xander all over him."

"What do you mean I'm yours?" Giles pushed, needing to know.

Remus sighed. "Just what I said my wolf, and I for that matter, sees you as mine. I know how early this is in our relationship to say all of this, which is why I haven't. But I knew the first time I kissed you that you were my mate. I just didn't want to screw everything up and scare you by telling you that early."

Giles took Remus' hand and pulled him into a dark back street. "It takes a lot more than the possibility of finding my soul mate, to scare me. I knew there was something special about you, about us."

"Oh Gods," Remus said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Giles asked worried.

"I'm afraid I'm going to do something very cliché and kiss you against that wall," He lamented with a smile more suited to his lupine self.

"Just to kiss? Wow, this has changed since I did it last. If my memory serves me right when you're dragged into an ally-way, you're at least expecting to get ravaged," Giles moaned, as he was pushed into the wall Remus had been gesturing to.

"That can be arranged." Remus lifted Giles as if he was no more than a feather and wrapped his legs around his waist, still kissing him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dinner always tastes so much better when it's laced with lust."

Giles swore and turned to the new comer standing at the entrance to the alley leaning against the wall opposite them. "Piss off," he said, letting his legs fall back to the floor, allowing Remus to step away.

"Now, that's not very nice now is it? I was just trying to have a nice conversation before I killed you. It's so rare I find anyone who I might be able to have a conversation with nowadays."

"Just how many Vampires do you have living in this town?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

"Too damn many apparently." Giles growled, his eyes never leaving the newcomers face.

"Wolf!" The vampire yelled, finally catching Remus' scent and lunging at him.

Giles was pushed back out of the way as the two supernatural beings fought. It was a fight full of teeth, nails, and growls. But Remus was strong, far stronger than a vampire who had only a mere decade to get used to his powers. He soon had the vampire pinned to the floor, and plunged a fist into its chest, ripping it's heart out in one swift movement and holding it in his hand for a brief second before the whole body disintegrated into dust and was blown away by the wind.

Remus got to his feet, and turned to Giles, who had been watching with rapt attention, getting more and more aroused by the show of strength Remus was providing.

Giles said nothing, but he could see that Remus' eyes were pure molten gold, and felt like they were burning though him. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and he welcomed it.

Remus had Giles pinned again, kissing him with fire and tearing at his clothes to get to his skin. Giles caught on quickly and started to rip Remus' own clothes. Giles could have sworn he heard Remus whisper the Latin word for Hidden as he was hoisted up, now without the barrier of clothing between them.

"Tell me to stop." Remus told him.

"Don't stop. Want this. Want you," Giles demanded, lust filling every word.

"I won't hurt you." Remus whispered more Latin that Giles didn't have the brain power left to translate, but he soon realised what they meant when he felt Remus slide inside him easily. The friction was exactly what his body had been craving. Remus wrapped one arm around Giles back, and braced the other on the wall using it as leverage to pound into his lover.

Giles nuzzled at Remus' neck, able to do little more than hang on and moan in pleasure. He trailed kisses along Remus neck, trying to fight the compulsion to bite, to taste. But when Remus hit that spot inside him that never failed to have him seeing stars, he couldn't help himself. Giles sank his teeth into Remus' neck.

The man wrapped around him roared and lost any control he had managed to retain at being inside his mate for the first time, and began to pound without mercy. That only made Giles bite harder, this time breaking the skin. Remus bit down on Giles' shoulder in an answering claiming bite, making the man come, following him only a few thrusts after.

When they had recovered their breath, Remus gently lowered Giles to the ground and found his wand amongst the discarded ruined clothing. He waved it, and muttered a spell which fixed the clothes and dressed them in an instant.

"Did we do what I think we just did?" Giles asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah we did," Remus confirmed, leaning over and kissing Giles softly. "So what are you going to be called now you're not a Giles anymore?" He teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we just got married, aren't you going to take my name?" Remus asked faking a hurt look, taking his new bonded's hand and leaving the alleyway.

"I don't know, Rupert Lupin doesn't sound right. And anyway, I bit you first, so you should take my name." Giles teased back.

"Remus Giles doesn't sound quite right either."

"What should we do then?" Giles asked, surprisingly calm considering he was now forever mated to a werewolf.

"We could always just keep our own names. Be all modern about it," Remus suggested.

Giles nodded. "I like that, and at least the kids can't call me an old fuddy duddy anymore."

"Not if they want to keep their arms attached," Remus agreed making Giles laugh.

They walked back towards Giles' flat, hand in hand. Neither man was able to believe they had found what they had always wanted from life. Unconditional love and acceptance.

S&H

In the flat, Harry and Severus had used their time wisely. Harry had prepared the vegetables and put them in hot water and left them to cook.

Harry was currently sitting in Severus' lap, kissing him with abandon. Severus knew that Harry needed to take things at his own pace, which Harry was very grateful for.

Harry ran his fingers through Severus' hair tilting his head back to get better access, grinding down and moaning in pleasure at the sensations.

"Harry, don't start something you're not ready to finish," Severus begged.

"I want to touch you, I just need to touch you," Harry panted. "We've been naked together before Sev, please?" He begged, grinding their clothed erections together again.

Severus groaned his approval. Harry grinned and concentrated, their clothing disappeared a moment later leaving them naked and exceptionally hard.

"Gods you're beautiful Severus," Harry complimented taking in Severus' body; he had a better view this time.

"I believe that is more readily applicable to you love," Severus returned his eyes traveling all over Harry's body, "But you do look especially exquisite wet."

Harry laughed. "I'll have to remember that. Can I touch you now Sev?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Severus teased. He took Harry's hand and cast a wandless lubrication charm on it, leaving it slick and warm.

Harry took hold of Severus' cock, and slowly started running his hand up and down it. Severus reached to take hold of Harry too, but Harry batted his and away. "No, I want to watch you come," Severus' head dropped back and he allowed Harry to take control and he did a wonderful job of it. Severus had never felt so cared for, or so loved.

"Come for me Severus, let me see you," Harry made his request in a low sultry voice, adding a twist to a upward stroke; the two combined caused Severus to utterly lose control and come all over Harry's hand and his own torso.

When Severus had regained his ability to move and talk, he leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply. "You are amazing. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm the lucky one." Harry placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips. "I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you."

"Do I get to make you lose control now?" Severus asked a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"Not this time, when we get back home. Can we spend some time in your quarters? Perhaps you can show me that thing you do with your tongue I keep hearing about."

Severus laughed and captured Harry's mouth in another deep kiss. "I would love to show you, I want to see if I can make you scream."

Harry groaned. "You're gonna kill me aren't you." He giggled. "We better get dressed, they've been gone nearly an hour, I don't want to be found in a compromising position, again."

Severus snorted, "Very true."

They dressed quickly, but sharing kisses and touches every chance they got. No sooner than they were back in the kitchen, did the front door open, and all four of the other men walked in, having met along the way on the way back.

"Perfect timing, I was about to take the pie and meat out," Harry smiled at them.

"We have something to tell you Cub," Remus said without preamble.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Spike and I mated." Xander jumped in with a wide smile.

"And so did Giles and I," Remus added.

Harry rushed over and hugged first Remus then Giles. And in a fit of happiness, even hugged Xander and Spike. "Congratulations all of you, that's so brilliant."

"You don't mind?" Remus checked.

Harry snorted. "If it were a normal wedding I'd be upset not to be invited, but I know what mating means and I'm so not into seeing my parental figure go at it, no offence."

Spike started laughing, soon joined by everyone else, they were all too happy to do anything other than laugh at Harry's embarrassment.

Harry took the pie out of the oven and set it somewhere out of the way to cool. The meat was the next to come out. He put the baking tray on the hob, and lifted the meat out.

"Now there are two ways to make gravy with the juice of the meat. I'm going to show you the way I prefer, but I'll explain the other one. You sprinkle flower into the juice and stir it to make a paste. It should be slightly stiff but not very, and then you add some gravy browning to give it the colour, then add some water from the vegetables. Turn the heat on, then just keep adding water till it's the thickness you like," Harry explained quickly, making sure that the men understood what they needed to do if they wanted to.

"I don't use that method often because the gravy browning gets everywhere and it's too easy to put in too much flour and ruin it."

Severus nodded remembering the incident with the flour during Harry's first lesson.

"Now then, the way I make it," Harry grabbed a jar of gravy granules from the table.

"What's the point of using granules, don't' you just need to add water for them to be gravy?" Spike asked, not rudely, he was genuinely curious.

"Yes you can, but if you do it this way you get all the extra flavour, and it's much easier."

Harry took three large table spoonful's of granules, and stirred them into the meat juice, then using a cup from the cupboard added water from the vegetables. He then turned the heat on and started to stir the whole thing together until it was smooth. "Now, you just need to keep stirring and added a bit more water if it gets too thick. If you've put in to many granules, all you need to do to fix it is add a bit more water. As soon as it's hot enough, it's ready to go, just add a little bit of salt and pepper to your own tastes."

"I will be trying that on my own next weekend," Remus grinned.

"I'll help love," Giles nodded, it was far easier than he thought it would be.

Severus was about to ask a question when a silvery horse galloped through the window. "Severus Snape! You and Harry were meant to be coming to a BBQ with Arthur and I tomorrow, now he thinks you don't want to see him. Fix this."

"Oh crap!" Harry yelled, "I totally forgot."

"As did I," Severus looked very guilty.

Remus laughed. "You can go, don't worry. Give everyone my love. But if you could keep our mating to yourself for now, I want to tell them myself."

"No problem, we won't tell. We'll see you all soon," Harry hugged Remus good bye and he and Severus apparated back to the Hogwarts grounds, Severus sending a patroness back to Luc telling him that they would be there tomorrow as planned.

When they reached the main doors, Harry kissed Severus and said a reluctant goodnight; they both knew if Harry stayed with Severus they would get no sleep. But at least tomorrow they could spend all day together at the BBQ.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The book I mention in this chapter is a real book by a real writer, it's a really good read and I utterly recommend reading it. You can find his books at www. kagealan index. php just take out the spaces. His blog is also very good with a wonderful mix of funny and awe inspiring. **

**One person asked in a review, if I was waiting till I had 1000 reviews before I posted again. No I wouldn't hold up a story like that. I was waiting for inspiration to strike, which it thankfully did **

**I love to get reviews from you guys they really do make my day. Tomorrow is going to be a very hard day for me for a lot of reasons so I'm posting this tonight so when I wake up I'll have something to make me smile. Especially let me know if you took a look at Kage's web site, I'd love to know what you think of that too. **

**Hugs and loves, (sorry for such a long AN)**

Chapter 17

Harry woke early next morning; knowing from experience that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he grabbed a book from his trunk and headed down to the Gryffindor common room to read while he waited for everyone else to wake up.

The first person down was unsurprisingly Hermione. About nine. "Morning Harry, what you reading?" she asked spotting the open book.

"It's called 'A funny thing happened on the way to my sexual orientation.' By a guy called Kage Alan. I've read it a few times its fantastic," Harry enthused.

"Wow that's a title and a half," Hermione giggled. "What's it about?"

"It's about this guy Andy Stevenson, he's 19 and has to go on a trip with his grandmother. The poor kid just can't catch a break, everything keeps going wrong and he has permanent foot in mouth," Harry laughed. "He gets his first kiss from a boy, and then it's all about him discovering himself."

"It sounds brilliant," Hermione was eyeing the book like it was candy in a shop window.

"You can borrow it if you want to, if you like it he's written a few others too," Harry offered the book to Hermione, knowing he wouldn't have to warn her too take care of it.

"But you're reading it," She protested.

"I've read it before, and I think Severus wants something from the way he's standing in the door way until he thinks it's a good time to interrupt."

Hermione whipped her head around to the door with an un-lady like squeak.

Severus looked shocked that he'd been spotted; Harry hadn't even looked in his direction. "I came to see if you wanted to go see Arthur and Luc early. I'll be back later today to collect the other students invited."

"I'd love to," Harry grinned and handed the book to Hermione. "Enjoy the book Mione, I'll see you later."

"Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Hermione teased curling up in an armchair with her new prize.

H&S

They walked to apparition point in a comfortable silence, clearly at ease with the other. Once at the Burrow they walked around to the back of the house.

The sight they were met with shocked them both. Arthur had found a Muggle water gun from somewhere and charmed it not to run out of water and was chasing Lucius around the garden soaking him. They were both in Muggle shorts and t-shirts and laughing like children.

"Severus, is there a way to turn memories into photos?" Harry asked, struggling not to laugh.

"I'll show you another time, but yes it is very possible."

Arthur had finally turned and caught sight of the laughing pair and stopped abruptly. "Oh, ah, hello you two. I thought you were in America," Arthur stammered, trying unsuccessfully to hide the gun behind his back.

"We came back," Harry told him coming into the garden. "We're sorry we almost forgot about the BBQ. We wouldn't miss it for the world; really we wouldn't. Remus said to say hi and that he's sorry he can't make it this time, but he will pop over to catch up when he gets back."

Arthur hugged Harry tightly and held him still while he looked into his eyes. "I'm glad you're here Harry. It wouldn't be the same without you. And don't worry about forgetting," he eyed Severus with amusement. "I'm sure that something was distracting you."

Lucius couldn't help but laugh at Harry's blush. "You didn't need to come ten hours early in order to tell us you were coming, you sent a patrons yesterday."

Severus looked almost sheepish at being caught out. "Well, I wondered if the two of you would like to come shopping with Harry and I."

"Shopping?" Harry asked, it was the first he'd heard about this.

"You expressed a wish to own a snake of your own as a familiar."

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked standing as close to Lucius as he could.

"I promised to get Harry a snake or several; I thought we could get them this morning and perhaps pay a visit to his relatives."

Arthur's normally passive smiling face took on a hard and cold look. "How wonderful I've wanted to back and visit them for several years."

Harry looked worried, "I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"We won't," Severus reassured him. "Now you two reprobates go and put on something suitable and we can leave."

When Severus and Harry were alone Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't fret. We aren't going to kill them. But we are going to make them regret the day they ever mistreated you. I know a shop in Devon that specialises in snakes and reptiles; you can choose anything you like. Then I'm going to get you some new robes, in green and red with black accessories I might even get you some dragon hide boots," Severus said thoughtfully.

Harry grinned. "You're going to buy me clothes?" he asked.

Severus nodded not sure why that would make Harry so happy, "Clothes your family will hate."

"No one's ever bought me clothes before. And you're right, if Aunt Petunia sees me walking up the road dressed like that she'll go apoplectic."

"You should get something new as well Severus. Then you and Harry can scare the daylights out of them together," Lucius commented reappearing with Arthur. They had both chosen the most wizardly of clothing they could; Lucius in purple robes and Arthur in blue. Each set of robes had fine stitching in the exact colour of the others robes making it very clear they were a matching set.

At Harry's questioning look Arthur blushed. "We went shopping yesterday," he explained.

Severus looked down at his own black plain robes, "Very well but I refuse to wear red."

Harry pretended to pout, "But I'm wearing green for you."

The look of resolve on Severus' face flickered and Harry laughed, "Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you. How do you feel about grey? I think something in a dark silvery grey would look lovely with your complexion."

Severus just nodded wondering how he'd managed to get himself roped into playing dress up.

"Cool," Harry enthused.

Severus pulled a book from his pocket and offered it to everyone. Glancing at the title Harry realised it was a cook book.

"Does everyone have a tight hold?"

S&H

When they popped back into existence they were in a dark cave.

"A cave Severus?" Lucius drawled.

"You'd prefer a closet perhaps?" Severus teased getting a bark of laughter from the other men. "Come along."

"Severus we can't go on a beach dressed in robes especially if the town is Muggle," Harry pointed out, he was getting more excited by the moment, he'd never been to the seaside well apart from that one time with Dumbledore but that hardly counted.

"Harry has a point," Arthur agreed.

"It's one thing to wear short and mess around in a private garden but you don't expect me to go out like this do you?" Lucius questioned aghast.

Harry sniggered. "You don't know anything about Muggle fashion do you?" Harry asked the three men who shook their heads.

"No wonder when wizards try and dress Muggle they look ridiculous. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Severus answered without hesitation the others nodded.

Harry took out his wand and started to concentrate and mutter.

When he'd finished they were all dressed very differently. They were all dressed in knee length shorts as the weather seemed to be good. Arthur and Lucius were in different shades of blue linen and t-shirts. Arthur's said 'yes I am and no you can't watch' and Lucius' had a picture of a polar bear and underneath said 'Bears can be blond.' Harry grinned to see them simultaneously blush and try not to laugh.

Harry had a short sleeve red t-shirt on that only just reached his waist and denim shorts that stopped half way to his knees. They were both, in Severus' opinion, far too tight for comfort. His comfort that is.

Severus was wearing black cotton shorts and a plain black t-shirt.

Severus hid the fact he was disappointed he didn't have a comment in his T-shirt until he heard Lucius snigger behind him.

Conjuring a mirror with his own wand he read the words written across his back. "Stop staring at my arse."

"You have to be joking!"

Harry just blushed not willing to answer, Arthur took pity on him. "I don't know Severus; you do have a nice arse."

Lucius nodded realising what his lover was doing. "He's right, and young Harry is merely marking his territory."

Harry's blush deepened, but he managed to look at Severus. "I always liked your arse, it's one of the reasons I was so distracted in your class."

Severus' cheeks darkened slightly. "Shall we go?" he asked changing the subject.

The walk across the beach was pleasant with the sun shining down on them and the sea that gently lapped at their shoes. Harry looked like he was physically restraining himself from going in the water.

Seeming to notice Severus sat on the sand to take off his shoes and socks, Harry eagerly following. Ignoring Lucius and Arthur's amused looks, he pulled Harry to his feet and continued walking, this time in the surf.

At the other end of the beach Harry reluctantly put his shoes back on, looking longingly out at the sea.

"I promise, for the next holiday we will spend a week on a beach somewhere. If you want to that is," Severus finished sounding slightly nervous.

"I would love that," Harry beamed eagerly.

"Alright enough of the sappy stuff can we go shopping now?" Lucius pouted. "I contacted the bank when we went to get dressed and converted some gallons to pounds, I want to go shopping."

"You've never been to a Muggle shop before have you?" Arthur guessed.

"No, it wasn't proper. My family always drilled that into my head as I was growing up; and Narsissa after we married. I tried to teach Draco tolerance as much as I could, mostly in secret because of the public image we always had to maintain. But I am looking forward to this a great deal."

The two couples walked through the picturesque village enjoying the normality of it as they occasionally stopped to admire a window display or a particularly lovely garden; Lucius even bought a fridge magnet.

The shop they were heading for had a selection of Muggle and magical pets. The magical section was at the back, but the snakes were with the non-magical pets at the front. The squib that ran the shop nodded a greeting from where he was feeding a lizard.

There were four snakes in two different tanks; two corn snakes and two pythons; one of which was pure white. All of them were still very young and small.

Harry moved to sit in front of the snake tanks, watching the majestic animals longingly.

"They're £30 each, all males and you can put them in with other snakes if you want," the man behind the counter said gruffly.

The snakes seemed agitated at the sound of his voice.

Harry looked angry and lent closer to the tanks.

"Everything alright Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I won't separate them, they are mated pairs," Harry told him not looking up from the snakes.

The shop keeper snorted, "Are you deaf boy? They are all male."

Severus turned to the shop keeper, that he suddenly wanted to hex badly, "If Harry says they're not then they are not."

The man sneered, "And what would he know? He some sort of snake expert?"

"I'll take them all," Harry said ignoring the question as he walked to the counter, holding out his wizarding card on it.

"You'll need tanks and food and bedding, I'll get it for you and ring it up."

"No thank you. I just want the snakes."

"You got no bloody clue how to look after one do you," the man yelled. "I've a good mind not to sell you anything."

Out of the corner of his eye the unfortunate shop keeper saw the other three men back away and stand by the door, effectively blocking entry by anyone else and getting as far away from Harry as they could.

For his part Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the snake tanks and hissed.

One side of each tank vanished releasing the snakes from their captivity.

The snakes slid to Harry's feet and when he crouched down the corn snakes wrapped around Harry's wrists like living bracelets; he draped the two constrictors around his neck.

"They wish to come with me and not be separated. You already separated one mated pair for which you will provide me with addresses so I can go rescue them. Now take payment, I won't be accused of stealing."

The man did as he was told quickly and got the addresses from his records, now he'd realised who this man was he was in no hurry to anger him further.

With the snakes still firmly in place the four men made their way to the train station, they could easily disappear from a train. Their progress was slightly hampered by people stopping and looking at the snakes and asking questions. All of which Harry happily answered. When they had eventually found a deserted area to apparate from Severus took them to a clothing shop he knew away from Diagon Ally.

The shop was nondescript from the outside and had some heavy Muggle repelling charms on it.

The inside was decadent with racks of material covering the walls and pre-made clothes on display.

"Hello there I'm Sasha welcome to my shop," a girl not much older than Harry greeted as she emerged from a back room weighed down with two boxes.

It wasn't until she set down her load that she realised who had come in and she practically flung herself at Severus. "Severus. Oh my goodness," The girl exclaimed as she engulfing him in an exuberant hug. "It's so good to see you, it's been so long."

"Hello Sasha, how are you?" Severus asked the affection obvious in his voice, as he returned the hug, only slightly more sedately.

"Always better for seeing you, what brings you here?" Sasha asked releasing his hold.

"I came to get a new outfit for my," Severus paused for a fraction of a second to find the right word. "Partner. I wouldn't think of going anywhere else to buy clothes."

Sasha beamed at him. "Always the charmer, so which one is he?" she asked looking at the other three men.

Harry raised a hand in the universal greeting of 'hi it's me you're looking for, but I'm too scared to talk right now,'

Sasha waved back, "What did you have in mind?"

Severus stared describing exactly what he wanted, with Lucius and Arthur adding their thoughts. Harry rolled his eyes, "Make sure you talk about outfits for you all too, I'm not going to be the only one dressed up like a Barbie doll. No offence."

Sasha grinned, "None taken."

"I only want one outfit today, you can dress them up as much as you like, call it payment for making me wear something as outlandish as I know this is going to be."

"Does that mean I have permission to dress them how ever I see fit?" Sasha was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go for it," Harry grinned at the look of grim death Severus wore.

"Severus I like him, he's a keeper. Now come on you three, let's talk fabric I have some thing's in the back that would look awesome. Keep an eye on the shop for me, would ya doll?"

Harry waved them off and started looking around the shop. The door was pushed open slightly and a small boy entered looking around warily.

"Hello there," Harry greeted kindly.

The boy jumped. "I'm sorry Mister," he stuttered.

"Don't be frightened, I'm not gonna hurt you," Harry encouraged.

"Is Miss Sasha okay? This is Miss Sasha's shop."

"Miss Sasha is in the back helping my friends with some clothes."

The little boy came closer and looked up at Harry but still looked scared. Harry sat on the floor in the middle of the room to make himself look smaller and less scary.

"My name's Frank," Frank sat down opposite Harry crossing his legs.

"My name's Harry," Harry held his hand out for Frank to shake, which he did only holding on for as long as he absolutely had to.

Harry looked closer at the child, he looked no older that seven and his clothes were obviously old and well worn, they had been mended many times, the shoes looked new and so did the coat that the child had wrapped around him.

"Miss Sasha said I was allowed to come in sometimes in the day time," Frank tried to justify his presence in the shop. "Sara and Jerry have gone to see if Tom will give us some food, I came here because Tom doesn't like lots of kids hanging around."

Harry felt a lump in his throat; these children were obviously homeless with no one to look after them.

"How many of you are there?" Harry asked keeping his voice soothing.

"Five of us," Frank held up five fingers. "I'm the youngest, there's Sara and Jerry, they're nine, and Mike and Michelle they're ten, and they're actual brother and sister."

"My goodness. Do you come here often?"

"Miss Sasha lets us sleep in the empty store room, she's not meant to, she got in trouble one time because we're not her kids, but she lets us anyway, she's really cool, and she's got this friend Mr Severus, that gives us potions to make us well when we're sick. Whenever he comes he always gives Miss Sasha extra money and it's for us when we need stuff cos our old clothes run out."

It was the longest sentence Harry had heard him say, and he was ridiculously proud of Frank for a moment before he realised he had no right to feel that way. "What happened to your parents?" Harry asked carefully not wanting to scare the child off. His snakes had other ideas, they left their place on his wrists and around his neck and made their way over to Frank who pet them causally.

"My Mummy died and my Daddy didn't want me, so he said I had to go live by myself. He let me pack some of my favourite things and we had ice-cream, then he went home and I stayed, then I met Michelle, she said she'd look after me."

"He shouldn't have done that. You're a lovely little boy and any father would be lucky to have you as a son," Harry said fiercely.

Frank looked at him in wonder. "You really mean that Mister?"

"Without doubt, and call me Harry."

"Harry?" A voice called from the back room. "Come and try this on."

Frank started and bolted out of the shop.

Harry sighed in frustration. Arthur poked his head out, "Are you coming Harry?"

"On my way," When he got back there Harry allowed himself to be dressed and when he was finally allowed to get down he stood next to Severus while Lucius gave instruction in how he'd like Arthur dressed.

"Severus?"

"Is everything alright?" Severus asked lowering his voice, picking up on the fact Harry was trying to be discreet.

"Would you still like me if I had children?" Harry asked nervously, a plan slowly forming in his head.

Severus looked surprised for a moment. "Country to popular belief I don't dislike children. Now that I no longer have to act like a bastard all the time I can be a more relaxed teacher. Brewing potions can be incredibly dangerous so I have to still be strict, but at least now I can be fair. What brought this on?"

"I just met Frank," Harry explained, the sad look in his eyes hadn't gone away since Frank had told him about his Father.

"Ah, he's a good boy, and smart as a button too. It's a shame with those thoughts children. But the ministry don't have any legislation for homeless or abandoned children. Children in our society are considered a blessing so they think that there would always be someone willing to look after them. Child abuse is just also woefully ignored."

"It's not right," Harry said emphatically.

"No it's not, but as yet no one has had enough sway to change things. Oh dear, I know that look, that's the 'I have a cunning plan' look. I should be afraid right now, shouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't be, but someone should. You never did answer my question though."

"I doubt there is much that would make me ever stop liking you," Severus didn't look at Harry as he said this, he was too busy trying to will away the blush that spread across his cheeks and the smile that blossomed when Harry snuggled into his side.

"I think we're all done," Sasha said helping Arthur down from the stool he'd been standing on. "Which did you want to take with you; you said you wanted one each."

"We'll take everything," Harry said offering his card.

"I'm supposed to be getting you something not the other way around," Severus growled playfully.

"Alright, everything apart from what I'm wearing then," Harry winked as Sasha who returned it gleefully.

Soon all the bags were shrunk and in their pockets. After a slight argument with Arthur about accepting a gift like this, which he lost; and another argument with Lucius that he didn't need charity, which he also lost. Severus hadn't tried to argue, he already knew how stubborn Harry could be when he wanted to be. Harry collected his pets which were waiting patiently at the front of the shop and they apparated to Privet Drive.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is an information chapter. Please read it.**

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up by posting a chapter that isn't a chapter, but I wanted to tell you about my new author face book page, if you do a search for MrsCakeakaJane you will find me. There is will put up information as often as I can, I will also answer any question you may have and if you want to see when I plan to update next you can post. **

**Oh and for the budding artists out there, I need some cover art for my page, if you could draw something inspired by my stories I will us it, if I get several I'll alternate them so they all get seen.**

**I would love to see you all there and to get to know my readers. **

**And as a reward for getting this far I'm going to tell you what's to come in this story:**

**Petunia's reaction to Harry and co's appearance on her perfectly normal little street.**

**Dudley's reaction will not be what you expect.**

**Harry will be back to the clothing shop and will visit Hogsmead and get introduced to the Mayor (do you remember him from earlier?) **

**And if I can fit it all in, we can finally have the garden party, where Draco will give the twins his answer and Hermione will get to see Sirius again. That only means one thing. I have to think of 5 new shirts!.**

**See you all soon.**

**Mrs C**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello to all of you who have been waiting so long for me to update this story, thank you for staying with me. Too all the new readers, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**I've recently updated my profile and will add more things there from time to time, if you have any suggestions as to what to add let me know and I will add them. My facebook page link is on there. I've had a lot of new likes on my page and I check it every day, so come and join me I will always respond to comments and messages.**

**I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter of this, so much so I've already started **** drop me a review and let me know what you think of this one.**

Chapter 18

Privet Drive was exactly as Harry remembered it. It was self-replicating each house looked just like its neighbour. Even the flower beds were in the same places. Only what flowers they contained changed.

They had purposefully appeared at the far end of the street so they would be able to draw as much attention as possible on the walk to their destination.

They let Harry walk a step or two ahead of them making it look like they were following his lead. Harry himself walked with confidence his head held high and power almost palpable.

When they got to the right house there were two new looking cars on the driveway. Harry took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

A boy no older than Harry opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Dudley. You're looking well have you lost weight?"

Dudley grinned and nodded put didn't say a word instead he touched a finger to his lips. "Mum, I'm going out for a bit be back soon."

"Alright Duddy don't forget a coat it's nippy out there."

Harry sniggered.

Dudley closed the door behind him and started walking with Harry and the others right beside him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked without preamble.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you before the screaming started. And I've lost four stone so far. I won't pretend it's been easy but I'm getting there."

"How's school?" Dudley asked.

Harry couldn't help but laugh "No one's tried to kill me yet. But the years not over yet. One of my best friends drugged the other and his Mother went nutso and we found out that she was drugging her husband which would be Arthur," Harry gestured in Arthur's direction. "He and Lucius accidentally got cured before we knew there was something wrong."

"Thanks to Harry," Lucius interjected.

"Both of them were drugged?" Dudley asked clearly amused.

Harry nodded. "Their wives were using drugs to keep them interested. Now they're drug free they are free to pursue someone they're really attracted to, which is apparently each other."

"And who's the prince of darkness?" Dudley asked causing three of the four other men to bite the inside of their cheek to stop from laughing.

Harry had to wait until he trusted his voice to speak. "That's my boyfriend Severus."

"Cool, dose he bite?" Dudley asked, showing a new talent for comedy gold.

"Well I've heard rumours but, I can't give you first-hand information, yet," Harry bantered back, enjoying this new camaraderie with his cousin.

"If you're quite finished discussing me as if I weren't here, why did you bring us away from the house?" Severus asked valiantly fighting the urge to blush, especially with Lucius and Arthur giggling like schoolgirls behind him.

"I need to get away from here, I told Dad I wanted to get a place of my own, well I wanted to move in with… with my boyfriend."

"Wow, did he hit the roof of the kitchen or the whole house?"

Dudley snorted. "You think he stopped at the house? He basically told me that if I tried to 'be a part of that lifestyle'" Dudley quoted. "That he would cut me off, and do everything in his power to make sure my life and anyone I associated with was hell."

"And I thought they could stoop no lower. What happened with the boyfriend?"

"I think Dad threatened him, he dumped me. Now Dad's threatening not to pay my school tuition if I don't comply with everything he says. I don't know what to do."

"Oh hell no, Dud, when we get back me, Severus and Luc are going to go, have some words with your parents, you and Arthur go and pack all your things. When we leave your coming with us."

"Really? You'd do that for me even after everything that's happened?" Dudley asked surprised. He knew that Harry would help him, but he didn't expect this.

"Don't sound so surprised, I've tried to kill Harry more than once, at the time he didn't know I didn't really want to hurt him. He's forgiven me. You're his family," Lucius said with a smile for Harry who blushed.

"Shall we get back to the house? We don't want to keep you out of school too long Harry, and you've already spent time in America this week," Arthur said reasonably.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Come on then. Let's go have a bit of fun," Harry grinned.

"Harry, do you have snakes around your wrists?"

"Yep, and one around my neck."

"Mum's going to flip, that's so cool, can I stay and watch?"

"Why not, when they start screaming you and Arthur can use it as cover to go pack," Harry suggested.

Dudley unlocked the door and let the others into the house he'd once called home. Harry paused by the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

"I went in there," Dudley said sadly.

"When?" Harry asked keeping his voice low so it wouldn't be heard over the noise of the T.V.

"Last summer, when you'd gone away, Mum and Dad went away for a week, I wanted to know what it was like in there, I could only stick it for a few hours, just the thought of sleeping in there made me feel sick."

"Why would you want to?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I'll explain when we get home," Harry promised with a sigh.

"I saved all your stuff, your drawings and things, mum would have thrown them out."

"Thanks Dud."

"Shall we make our presence known?" Severus asked drawing himself up to his full height.

Harry nodded and lifted his wrists closer to his face so he could talk to his pets. "You can scare the two in the next room as much as you want to, but no biting," The three snakes hissed their agreement and the two smaller ones around his wrists started to slither around to they would be easily seen moving almost immediately.

"Mum, I'm home, and I've brought some friends." Dudley yelled.

"Bring them though Dud my boy, I want to meet them," Vernon shouted back, his voice full of distrust, making Dudley look even more unhappy.

Arthur got a look on his face that promised imminent retribution. The look was one that Severus and Lucius had seen before. This had gone beyond wanting to help someone in need, this was vengeance for two boys that should have had a better start in life.

"Right, that's quite enough of that. Luc, do you trust me?"

"With my life beloved," Lucius answered sincerity showing in his voice and his face.

"Good, follow my lead, Dudley, when you get the chance go up with Harry and get your stuff, Harry can shrink it down. When you go. Do not. Under any circumstances come back into the front room."

"Yes Sir," Dudley said meekly.

Arthur shuddered. "Please don't call me sir,"

Lucius sniggered, "Not unless you want to bound to a bed and spanked anyway."

"Not now Luc, maybe later though."

Dudley sniggered. "Whatever you say," then in a much quieter voice added. "Sir," but by the sharp intake of breath from both Arthur and Lucius they both heard just the same. Dudley opened the door to the front room and preceded the others in. "Mum, Dad, these are my friends."

As soon as the two seated adults turned their heads to see who Dudley had brought in they jumped to their feet, or in Vernon's case, dragged himself to his feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vernon demanded.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault, I insisted that we came and met you both properly," Arthur fabricated. "I know we met one other time, but, that was different."

Lucius nodded to agree with the story he had only just heard himself and added to it. "Severus and Harry agreed to come with us to smooth the way as it were,"

"Precisely," Arthur said not letting the couple comment on Harry's or Severus' presence. "It's not every day you introduce your lovers to your parent's," He let that sentence hang in the air in total silence taking hold of Lucius hand and pulling Dudley between them in a hug, Dudley caught Harry's eye and the counted silently to three, then the yelling started, the two young men used it as a cover to leave down stairs behind them and collect Dudley's things.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Dudley asked opening his wardrobe and putting a suitcase on the bed for Harry to fill, with a cleaver flick of his wrist and several incantations Harry put everything in the room, furnisher and all, into the waiting case.

"I don't know, but apparently it involves getting them angry, I never knew a human could go that colour of red," Harry sniggered.

Dudley looked vaguely embarrassed. "Why did he say that? Isn't he with that blond guy?"

"Arthur and Lucius got together a few days ago, before that they were both married, but they only supressed their feelings for each other because of a potion. And he said it because he knew it would be the one thing that would drive your parent's crazy. Arthur has seven kids, and is a great father, I think he takes it personally when people do less than their best when it comes to children."

"Seven children? So I should call him Capitan Von Trap then?" Dudley sniggered following Harry out of the room to his old one.

Harry couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him at the comparison. "I wouldn't call him Capitan if I were you, not after the reaction to sir, well, not unless you want to be bent over the nearest surface anyway."

If Harry had expected laughter or a negative reaction he was sorely disappointed. "Do you think he would?" Dudley asked hope shining in his eyes. "But he wouldn't, he's with Blondie."

"Triadic relationships aren't uncommon in our world Dud, and Arthur wouldn't do anything to jeopardise what he has with Luc, it might be new but its strong. If he does make a move on you it will be with the full knowledge and more than likely participation of Luc."

Dudley sat on Harry's old bed and watched him pack all the old broken toys. "Why are you taking all the broken stuff?"

"Arthur has a thing for all things Muggle, he has a shed full of stuff like this, if you gave him some of it, perhaps help him use the stuff he has, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker Harry?" Dudley teased.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe a little, I think you would be a good balance for the two of them. Come on, we best go down and make sure they aren't killing each other."

When they got down stairs the door to the living room was closed and no sound was coming from behind it.

"No screaming, that's promising," Dudley tried to lighten the mood by joking.

"Most likely a silencing charm unfortunately," Harry bravely opened the door to find everything looking as normal as it could. The Dersleys were on the other side of the room glaring at the three angry men there with them. "We're ready when you are," Harry said cheerfully coming fully into the room and kissing Severus as passionately as he thought he could get away with.

Dudley feeling brave followed him and kissed Lucius and Arthur each very chastely on the lips. "Can you take me, home now," Dudley deliberately paused, enjoying the reaction he got from the two older men.

"NO!" Vernon yelled. "I won't have this under my roof, you're not going to be 'that' way, you're going to marry a nice girl and have a child. Like you're supposed to do."

"Dudley can do whatever he wants to," Lucius growled.

"I will cut you off, you'll never have another penny from me," Vernon threatened, all that while Petunia was silent, unwilling to cross her husband even if it cost her the only child she would ever have.

"Dudley doesn't need your money Uncle Vernon, I'll help him until he finds a job,"

"You, this is all your fault Boy. My boy was a proper boy, this must be one of your freak spells, I knew I should have beaten you harder. Should have stamped it out of you," Vernon ranted.

The snakes that were wrapped around Harry hissed at the perceived threat making Petunia shriek loudly.

Harry smirked, "I'm gay, and a wizard, possibly the most powerful wizard alive today, Dudley is gay, and if the feeling I'm getting is right then he has some magic in him, I just have to find it. Did you ever stop to think that it might not be us that's the problem, it's more likely to be you?"

Vernon snorted, as if anything could be wrong with him. "And how do you expect to help Dudley? Are you whoreing yourself out, selling that body of yours is all your worth, shame I didn't think of it, I know some people who would have paid a pretty penny for you."

In seconds Severus had Vernon pinned to the wall with his wand drawn and advancing on him, a look of pure hatred etched on his face. "If you ever speak to Harry like that again I will make sure that everyone knows this address, there are thousands of wizards across the world who would love to get their hands on you for the way you treated the boy who saved us all from death. And I even know plenty who would see you die a painful death for keeping him alive, I won't say cared for him because you plainly did no such thing. You are filth, I've known evil in my time, I've seen atrocities committed, but you, you fat disgusting slime, top the lot. If I ever, and I mean ever, hear your voice again I swear to you that it will cause you the most pain you can imagine, and it won't even be of my doing, I will make you live every ounce of pain you inflicted on Harry. See if you can survive it."

Harry put a hand on Severus' shoulder to stop him from doing something he'd regret. "Severus, he's not worth it, let's get back to Hogwarts."

Severus visibly relaxed at Harry's touch and dropped Vernon to the floor. "Whatever you wish Harry."

Harry smiled at him before turning to his relatives. "For your information, I could buy every house on this street and it wouldn't make a dent in the money I have. I make more in interest every week than you do in a year. Dudley will never need your money so you can't hold it over him. He's going to live a happy life with whoever he wants and do whatever he puts his mind to do. And as for me, well, what I do is none of your business, but you no longer have the protection that my calling this home would have given you. Think on that."

With matching looks of satisfaction the five men left the property, the protection wards crumbling as they stepped over the boundary.

They walked to the park near to the house. It was a fine night but there weren't many people around so they could apparate safely.

"Dudley I meant what I said, you can come and live with Lucius and I, we're having a BBQ in a few hours but you should have time to settle in," Arthur offered sincerely, Lucius nodding his agreement to the plan.

"I don't want to intrude," It was clear from the look Dudley gave the two men that he meant more than intruding in their home.

"You'd be welcome," Lucius promised.

Harry shared a grin with Severus. "Well you three go get settled in, just remember that you only have a few hours before people show up, including all your children," He warned teasingly.

Dudley stuck his tongue out and held on to both men as they apparated him back to his new home.

"What shall we do before we go to the Burrow?" Severus asked Harry wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him close.

"I thought we could cook something to take with us. But it takes a while, so you'd be stuck with me, alone in your rooms, until it finishes cooking," Harry tilted his head in an attempt at innocence, but the lust in his eyes betrayed him.

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage," Severus responded huskily.

"I'd like to make my Carrot and Coriander soup. We'll have enough time after to meet the others coming with us in the Great Hall and floo over."

Severus nodded, "Alright, hold on nice and tight, I'll apparate us to my rooms."

Harry grinned cheekily and pushed Severus backwards until his back hit a tree, he then switched places so Severus was pushing him into the tree and wrapped his legs around Severus' body and his arms around his neck. "Is this close enough?"

"Not even close, but it will do until we're alone," Severus growled, and apparated them back to his rooms in Hogwarts.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well here it is the next chapter, 14 pages of fun :D I hope you like it, I'm finally going to show you a glimpse of where I'm going with this story, you know apart from the sex and cooking lol. Please come and join me on my facebook page you can find a link on my profile or just search for my author name. Let me know what you think and if you try the soup please let me know if you like it. **

**See you soon **

**Mrs C**

**.**

Chapter 19

Hermione Granger had never in her life had this problem before. She was staring at a question and didn't have the first clue of how to answer it. It was an event worthy of inclusion in the next copy of 'Hogwarts A History'.

Deciding to rely on an old fall back, 'when in doubt, library,' She placed her parchment and quills in her bad and hurried out. She wasn't noticed, the common room was empty most of the school were in the Great Hall, making new friends in different houses.

The library was empty, save for Mrs Pince, Hermione headed for her favourite table at the back of the library; it was under a large stained glass window. Only today, the table was already occupied by a troubled looking Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bit her lip not knowing what to do with herself.

"Sit down Granger, before Pince throws you out for loitering with intent to read."

Hermione giggled quietly and sat down. "Thanks Malfoy. She's already threatened me for miss-using the books, apparently books are for studying and appreciating not for fun," Hermione quoted in a falsely high voice.

Draco started laughing. It had been a long time since anyone had joked around with him, so many of his so called friends laughed at the things he said half the time not even listening to what he said.

"Shhh or we will get thrown out," Hermione said starting to giggle.

"I was just thinking if she's ever heard of the karma sutra."

That started Hermione laughing too. Soon they were week with laughter and didn't notice Mrs Pince standing next to the table glaring at them

"This is a place if learning not a circus or some other frivolous facility. Out the pair of you and don't come back until you can compose yourselves."

Hermione stopped laughing but kept on grinning. "Sorry, come on Draco."

"Sorry Madam Pince, I promise it won't happen again. Draco gave a low swooping bow and grabbed his and Hermione's bag and ran out of the room followed by a giggling Hermione.

When the door closed Hermione took off running her long hair behind her and Draco following. She finally stopped and collapsed on the floor on the seventh floor.

"You know what Granger, I can see why you and Potter got on so well, you're both completely nuts," Draco sniggered dropping to the floor next to her.

"Right back at ya Malfoy."

"You called me Draco earlier," Draco half pouted.

"You can't expect me to call you Draco if you keep calling me Granger," Hermione got up still slightly out of breath.

"Fine, Hermione, why are we here?"

"Because, you obviously are looking for the same thing I am," Hermione started pacing.

"Um," Draco stood up uncertainly. "Hermione, you're pretty and all, and I do like you, but I don't, that is I think I'm…"

"Draco let me stop you there; I do not, in any way, what so ever fancy you. I don't go for blonds."

"Then what do you mean we both want the same thing?"

A door appeared in the previously blank wall. "You wanted a place to think in peace and quiet and so did I."

"I haven't been back here, not since…"

"Oh goodness, Draco I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it," Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry about it. It's a good idea and I do want somewhere to think. Plus if you're here, I can ask you."

"Come on then," Hermione opened the door. The room was set up like a sitting room; it had a fire on one side with two arm chairs half facing each other and half facing the fire.

They made themselves comfortable and a table with snacks and pumpkin juice appeared between them. Hermione took out the letter that was causing her such a problem and Draco did the same, looking at each other, they swapped.

They each had an almost identical letter. It was a formal letter to request a courtship agreement.

"Now that I wasn't expecting," Draco exclaimed in shock. "This kind of tradition went out of style decades ago. For us both to get one, is a hell of a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences, they are just patterns the mind creates to help us make sense of the nonsensical."

"Is that smart person speak for you think they collaborated?" Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Even Harry only understands half of what I mean when I go into smart arse mode. I don't know what to do. I mean Sirius and I exchanged a few letters in the last 24 hours but that's all, we've never been on a date or had any kind of in-depth conversation. I don't even know what kind of books he likes,"

That made Draco laugh. "I think you read enough for both of you. What about Fred and George? We've barely had a civil conversation let alone anything else."

They sat in silence staring at the fire each deep in thought.

"Well I suppose we have to ask ourselves some questions and answer honestly," Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded, glad that someone else had the same thought proses and she did. "Alright, first and most important. Do we find them attractive?"

"Oh dear god yes," Draco moaned, Hermione nodded in agreement a blush staining her cheeks.

"Could we see ourselves in ten years still with them?" Draco asked.

Hermione closed her eyes as if to try and imagine it. And shuddered slightly. "I think if I was alone with Sirius all the time the pranks would drive me mad and I'd end up burying him under the patio and buying lots of cats."

"No, not cats, dogs, big ones, and call them fluffy," They sniggered together.

"It's a shame we only just became friends, I thinks we're more similar than I ever thought,"

"Brother from another Mother," Hermione held out her hand for him to shake.

Draco snorted. "Sister from another Mr. If we lived next door to each other at least we'd have each other to keep us sane.

This time when Hermione imagined the future she grinned. "Oh I could live with that. I always wanted a big brother."

"Are we deciding to say yes to this?" Draco asked his own grin getting bigger.

"I think we are," Hermione cocked her head to one side and looked thoughtful again. "What do we do now?"

"We have to let them know if we accept the courtship," Draco looked at Hermione. "We can do it by letter or in person. What do you think?"

"I think we should let them stew for a while. Were both going to Arthur's party we can tell them then."

"That's a great idea. But we need clothes. We have to look special."

"I have an idea. Go change into something less wizzardy and get your money pouch or I guess we can go to Gringotts. You and I Brother dearest are going shopping in London. Meet me at the headmistress's office as soon as you can."

Draco got to his feet and pulled Hermione up. "Alright baby sister, lets shop," They stood with their arms grasping the others elbow. There was a flash of light and they fell down landing in a very undignified heap on the floor.

"What in the name of the 7 hells was that?" Draco asked not able to summon the energy to open his eyes.

"I don't know but did you get the hippogriffs licence number?"

"They sat up and looked at each other mouths open in shock. They had both changed their appearance. Hermione's dark brown hair had long blond streaks on either side of her temple and Draco had corresponding brown streaks, each several inches thick.

"What happened?" Draco repeated.

A heavy bound book appeared between them and instinctively they lay across the floor to share the new treasure they had been given. The book had fallen open to the place that Hogwarts wanted them to read.

'It is possible in rare situations for two people to adopt each other as siblings, but the two individuals must share a great deal in common. The more they share the more similarities will now appear. The most comprehensive change recorded was in 1564 when each of the newly bonded sibling pair hair colour changed by a shade around the temple from root to tip. However most will have a single or only as many as five individual strands of hair change colour.'

"Well I suppose we have a lot in common," Draco smiled.

Hermione just couldn't stop smiling, and launched herself at Draco giggling. "I have a brother, I have a brother. And look how much we changed. When's your birthday?

"September 14th."

"Mine too. Holy shit we're like twins then," Hermione gushed.

Draco started laughing hard. "Well it makes scenes, I'm the Slytherin Prince and your Gryffindor Princess."

Hermione jumped up. "Come on, we need to hurry up, we have to look dead sexy for our men."

Less than twenty minutes later both half's of the strange sibling set had arrived panting at the Gargoyle that guarded the headmistresses' office.

"Could you ask her to see us?" Hermione asked politely.

The statue was saved the trouble by the woman in question opening the door. "Was there something you both wanted? I can't imagine why you would be at my door," She didn't look up from her paperwork

"Good morning Professor, would it be possible for us to use your Floo, we want to Floo to London for a few hours and go shopping," Draco asked in his most polite and charming voice.

McGonagall looked up and gasped. "You sibling bonded," She stated already knowing it to be the truth.

Draco and Hermione blushed and looked at each other. "We didn't mean to, it just happened."

"That's the only way it can happen. It's all a matter of feeling and intend. And I think there is a particular way to hold hands. But no one knows for sure. You both look fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled. "So can we?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I've told you 8th years, time and time again, I don't mind you going off campus as long as you let us know. Just be careful."

Minerva watched them Floo away hand in hand and smiled at herself softly, her hand drifting to the five strands of jet black hair at her left temple.

Sirius sat in the fire room of Grimmauld place with Fred and George; they were staying with him for a few weeks since their flat had been taken over by an experiment gone wrong.

"The letter did say he was going to Floo call at 10am our time didn't it, not his time, or we're about 8 hours out of luck," Sirius was nervous, Remus had told him in his letter there was something he had to tell him in person.

"Yes Pads, 10am our time," The twins chorused, it wasn't the first time he'd asked that question.

The Floo flared green and the three waiting men scrambled forward.

"Hello you three, keeping out of trouble I hope," Remus greeted, his friendly smile turning to a frown when he saw their sheepish expression. "What have you done?"

"Well. Nothing really, well not a lot, we might sort of…" Sirius stammered.

"What he's trying to say…" interrupted George.

"Unsuccessfully…" Fred added.

"Is we have offered a formal courtship to Draco, and he, offered one to Hermione. They haven't responded yet," George continued ignoring Fred's interruption.

Sirius nodded. "We sent the letters at breakfast, but nothing's come back."

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "Right first off, congratulations in advance for whenever they say yes. Fred, George, be good to him, he's had a hard time of things what with his family life and the constant need to be perfect. Sirius, you realise you can never again take the piss out of Severus and Harry any more, especially if my dates are right, there is more of an age gap if only by a few months between you and Hermione."

Fred and George sniggered at Sirius' look of horror. "Shit," he cussed in irritation.

"Anything else I need to know about?" Remus asked smiling.

"Nope, that's all our news," Sirius smiled at his oldest friend.

"Can I give you my news?" he got eager nods in response. "I've taken a mate."

"WHAT?!"

Remus laughed at their response. "It happened rather quickly, but it seemed to be the night for it, as some friends of ours mated to each other the same night."

The next hour was spent with Remus explaining what had happened when Harry and Severus had come to visit.

"So let me see if I have this right. Your mated to a Muggle who can use a type of mage magic who has basically adopted a boy who's been possessed by a prima alpha female and some sort of supper soldier who got himself a mate on the same night that's a 150 or something year old vampire?!" Sirius clarified.

"That's about the size of it yes," Remus laughed at Sirius' frank assessment of everything.

"And you didn't think to invite your best friend to your mateship?" Sirius pouted.

That made Remus laugh so hard he snorted some ash and started coughing, he disappeared from the fire, his face replaced by a young dark haired man. "Giles has taken him to get some water."

"Are you Xander?" George asked.

"That would be me, the Xan man. Can I tell you how weird it is to be talking to someone with my head in a fire? Spike is growling at me, I think his protective streak is showing. I just wanted to tell you that there was no way you were going to be invited to a werewolf's bonding, just like you wouldn't have been to a vampire one. I was only a standard wolf, ok a primal female alpha, but still not the type of wolf that goes grrr on the night the moon is all fat. But it's still the same principle, its personal and private and something that you don't get to watch."

"Holy shit your vampire must be a lucky man if you can hold your breath long enough to say that all in one breath," Fred teased the young man who looked to be much the same age as he was.

Even though the red fire they could see Xander's blush. "To borrow one of Spike's favourite sayings, 'bugger off'."

"I can see why Remus accepted you as his pup," Sirius smiled.

Xander looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Well he said Giles had adopted you as his son, if he's bonded with him then he realised that you came as part of the package and accepts you as his son too. Pack is all important to a werewolf, you should remember that if you're a bit of a wolf too."

"Wow, that's so cool I have two need Daddy's, shame they don't have a cool car I can borrow," Xander paused. "I have to go I'm being called, family meeting I guess, I'll see you all soon. And Remus says he'll call you tomorrow."

And without waiting for a good bye Xander was gone.

"I wonder if they'll all come over here to live with Remus? George wondered aloud.

"We'd have to live close to them," Fred said quickly.

"For sure, it would be so much fun all of us together."

"Don't forget me, Remus is my brother, I just acquired three new family members," Sirius grinned wildly and for a while, they managed to forget they were both still waiting for an important letter.

Harry and Severus arrived back in Severus' rooms, Harry happily wrapped around Severus.

"I could get used to traveling like this,"

"I'm not your pack horse Mr Potter," Severus teased a mock of his usual sneer flashing across his face.

"Is this the bit where I make a comment about riding you?" Harry teased back stepping out of Severus' arms.

Severus closed his eyes a shudder running though his body. "Harry don't please, you have no idea how much I want you."

Harry stepped back into Severus' personal space and hugged him. "That's more than mutual. I love you."

"I love you too," Severus responded happily hugging his young love to his chest.

"So, we're all alone, in your quarters, with a big bed nearby and nowhere to be for at least two hours. What ever shall we do?" Harry smiled when he felt Severus' breath hitch beneath his cheek.

"You tell me," Severus didn't want to make any assumptions and push Harry too far. Harry blushed deeply making Severus chuckle. "How about we start the soup you wanted to make until you can formulate the words more articulately."

"You're a git, you know that right?" Harry asked slapping Severus gently on the arm and walking off. "Come on then let's go to the kitchen and then later you can show me just how you suck my cock and I'll see if I can copy you."

Severus, who had been following Harry smirking, stumbled and knocked into his desk as he passed it. "Bloody Hell Harry, you can't say something like that and walk off," Severus complained.

"Come on, the faster we get this started the faster you can give me a tour of your bedroom," Harry called from the kitchen where he'd already called Dobby for a kilo sack of carrots and a handful of coriander.

Severus sat at his kitchen table and pouted in the most adorable and uncharacteristic way that Harry couldn't help but kiss him. "Sev, don't be like that. This will need to cook for a while, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves."

"You better make it up to me Potter," Severus said turning on his Slytherin side but smiling slightly to show Harry that he wasn't totally serious.

Harry turned Severus on the stool so he could stand between his legs. "And how can I make it up to you Severus?"

Severus bit his lip nervously, unsure whether he should ask for what he truly wanted or make something up.

Harry didn't like the look that crossed Severus' face, he leaned in and gently kissed Severus until he released the abused lip. "You can say or ask anything Sev, same as I can to you. But we are both fully capable of saying no. You don't need to treat me like glass and I promise not to treat you that way either. Now tell me what you're thinking that you don't think I'll like."

"Would you be willing to try something from our box?" Severus asked recovering his self-confidence. Harry was right, not that Severus was about to admit that out loud. They were an equal partnership, if this relationship was going to work they had to feel safe and trust each other, and that included being able to ask for what they wanted and the freedom to say no.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked breathing heavily at the thought of the contents of that box.

"One of the plugs, would you be amenable to using one on me?" Severus asked relishing the feel of Harry hardening against him. "I want to feel it inside me while we're out tonight."

Harry moaned and kissed Severus fiercely. "I would love that, but if you do I can't promise to keep my hands off you while we're there."

"I think I can live with that, in fact I look forward to it," Severus purred into Harry's ear.

Harry reluctantly stepped back and pointed at the table. "Get pealing those carrots," He ordered. "Take the very top off and the very bottom so that you don't cook the bad bits, and peal them, then just chop them into large ish chunks the size and shape don't matter at all. Then put them in the cauldron, the water should be enough to cover the carrots and about an inch above."

Harry pulled half the carrots towards him and worked his way quickly thought them, Severus doing the same. When all the carrots were in the water bubbling Harry vanished the peelings and grinned at Severus. "They need to be left alone to cook on simmer until they are soft, we don't need to do anything for twenty munities to half an hour."

Severus didn't respond just pulled Harry out of his chair and dragged him towards his bedchamber vaguely waving his wand to cast an alarm to alert them when the carrots were done.

Harry fell onto the bed laughing at Severus' enthusiasm, not that he was any less excited. "Tell me what to do Sev," Harry asked innocently, purposely trying to have an effect on Severus.

Severus groaned. "Undress for me Harry, I want to see you lying naked on my bed."

Soon they were both naked, Harry flat on his back his knees drawn up and his legs spread, Severus kneeling between them taking in every contour of his young lover's body, to have an unobstructed and unhurried view was intoxicating.

"Please Sev," Harry begged, his cock already hard and wanting.

"Don't worry my little love, I'll take care of you," Severus promised lowering his head to place little kisses along Harry's chest carrying on down until his kissed the very tip of Harry's cock, relishing in the mewing noises Harry was making and the way his body twitched with every kiss.

Severus licked from the base to the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth. Harry screamed out and couldn't help but buck his hips into the warmth surrounding him before forcing himself to stay still. Severus moaned around Harry's length and reluctantly pulled himself away. "Don't hold back for me Harry, you don't need to,"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise. In fact I like it, the feeling of you taking my mouth is wonderful. If I need to I will pull back."

"What's it like, doesn't it feel like being choked?" Harry asked sitting up on his elbows so he could see Severus better.

Severus had to think how to explain it properly. "It's not a feeling I can adequately describe, it is like many things and a personal taste is involved. I love the taste of you and the feel of you heavy on my tongue, I even like for you to trust into my mouth. You might not like that; some don't like to 'go down on' someone at all. You will have to see for yourself."

"I would like to try, can I try Severus," Harry begged his wide eyes falling to Severus' own cock.

"You will have to wait your turn," Severus growled reclaiming his prize. This time Harry couldn't hold back as Severus sucked and licked his length but it was when Severus pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit of Harry's cock that Harry lost control completely and began thrusting into Severus' mouth with abandon and screaming his completion.

Severus swallowed every drop and flopped backwards panting hard.

"My turn," Harry grinned crawling towards his lover, groaning in disappointment when the buzzer sounded.

"I can wait, and by then, thanks to teen recovery rates you'll likely be ready to go again," Severus smirked at the look Harry threw at him. "Come on show me how to make this special soup of yours."

"We need to wash first, and get dressed again," Harry said firmly.

When they were back in the kitchen Harry took the cauldron off the heat and checked that the carrots were soft.

"Don't drain the water because you need extra liquid for the soup and already has the flavour of the carrots. Now we need the coriander. The good thing about this is you can use the dry stuff you can buy in a jar; you just have to add a bit more of it to get the right taste. But if you use fresh it's cheap enough in most places now. We have fresh coriander today. Now Mr Potion's Master extraordinaire. I want you to cut the coriander. Use a sharp knife and put the coriander all together and facing the same way on a chopping board, then cut left to right and up and down, just keep doing it until it's all in small bits."

Harry watched as Severus followed his instructions and threw the coriander into the cauldron. "Now what?" Severus asked.

"Now I use a hand held blender to blend it down into a liquid. But if you don't have one you can use a potato masher as long as you're willing to put in a bit of work."

"Or we can use magic," Severus suggested with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, you don't know how often I forget about that," Harry smiled back sheepishly. He waved his wand over the cauldron until the liquid inside was smooth. "If it's too thick you can always add a bit of water, now all you need to do is add salt and pepper, I can't say how much because it's all down to personal taste. Now put it back on a very low heat for half an hour and its ready to go. When we're ready to go we can just put a lid on it and re heat when we get there."

Severus cast a spell on the flames to automatically turn them off after half an hour and held out his hand for Harry. "We have time then before we go."

This time Harry knew his own way to the bedroom, he pushed Severus onto the bed and laughed when by the time he landed his own and Severus' clothes had vanished. "That's a nifty spell; you'll have to teach it to me sometime."

"Another time," Severus promised, lust shining in his eyes.

"Where's the box?" Harry asked still staring at Severus; he couldn't get enough of looking at Severus' naked form.

"In the draw next to the bed, there's a bottle of lube in there too."

Harry retrieved the bottle and box; he looked at the label-less bottle. "Did you make this?"

"Why would I trust anyone else's when I can make something far better?"

Harry couldn't find anything to say he was too interested in getting on the bed and trying the bespoke lube. "What do I do?"

"Just remember what I did earlier."

Harry scooted closer and tentatively licked the tip of Severus' cock in a little kitten lick, making Severus groan and a small bead of cum appear which Harry licked away making eye contact with Severus as he did so. It was an unusual taste but it was all Severus and Harry found himself wanting more.

Harry opened his mouth an slipped his lips around Severus' girth and dropped down as far as he could, he couldn't fit everything in his mouth but by the sounds Severus was making each time Harry lifted and dipped his head sucking and licking alternatively, he was doing it right.

"The box Harry, please," Severus begged a sheen of sweat covering his body.

Harry sat back and reached for the ornate box and opened it reverently. "Which one Severus?"

"Any you want, just please pick one," Severus moaned at the loss of Harry's talented mouth.

Harry chose one that was in the centre and looked to be about middle size. He looked at Severus for approval which he got; Severus dropped his head back and panted in anticipation. "You'll need to prepare me first, use your fingers start with one then two scissor them use plenty of lube I'll let you know when I'm ready," Severus instructed.

Harry watched in awe as his fingers disappeared into Severus' body, his hole twitching and his cock leaking with need. When he'd buried three fingers into that inviting tightness he curled them slightly making Severus scream. Harry jumped and realised he must have hit a sensitive spot; experimentally he copied the movement making Severus buck off the bed.

"You're so sensitive, it's really hot."

Severus was too far beyond words to respond. Harry pulled out his fingers and grasped the toy making sure it was fully covered he pushed it in searching for that spot again. When he found it he dropped his mouth over Severus' cock again without warning. The noise Severus made was primal, he came hard. Harry swallowed as much as he could, a bit dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Sitting back Harry watch as the rest of the dark purple plug was pulled into Severus' body as if it were hungry to be filled.

Severus was still panting with exertion so Harry leant over him and peppered his face with small kisses until Severus pulled Harry into a deeper passionate kiss.

"We should shower and get ready," Severus said reluctantly. "You go first or we'll never get there."

Harry showered and washed his hair and left the bathroom for Severus to take his turn. When they were both finally dressed and ready to head to the headmistress' office to Floo with the others Harry earned himself a half-hearted glare as he ran back to the bedroom for his wand. Next to his wand was their box, Harry picked it up wanted to have one more look at it before he put it away.

In the space where the purple plug had sat there was a small ring that just fit on Harry's little finger. Harry knew about cockrings from the many many overly graphic stories he got from his room-mates, but this wasn't one, for one thing it wasn't' with the other cock rings in the box. Slipping it on his finger he put the box away pocketed his wand and ran to catch up with Severus and the others waiting.

The headmistress was waiting for them with Ginny and Colin. "Hermione and Draco are going to Floo directly there," she told them offering them each the pot of Floo powder. Ginny and Colin disappeared together in the green flames Harry and Severus following them, Severus making sure Harry didn't fall flat on his face.

Ginny and Colin had already gone outside to see the other guests leaving Severus and Harry alone in the house; they took the soup to the kitchen where it could be put back on a small heat to warm up.

"Severus, what's this?" Harry asked showing Severus the ring he'd found.

Severus examined the ring closely. "I do not know. Where did you find it?"

"It was in the box, under, where your, you know, was."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at Harry's sudden shyness. "Then it should be safe, just put it back when we get home."

Harry grinned at the use of the word 'Home,' and started fiddling with the ring, pressing the top of it to see how rubbery it was, but the action had an unforeseen effect. Severus gasped and stumbled.

"What did you just do?" Severus demanded.

"Nothing," Harry stuttered moving quickly to Severus' side. "I was just playing with the ring."

"Show me,"

Harry pressed the same spot again making Severus gasp although less so now he was expecting it and could hold it back a little.

"Every time you press that it makes the toy you picked vibrate, but only for a moment. However the placement of said toy is making the sensation rather more intense," Severus explained standing up.

"So in language for the dumb one in this relationship that means what?" Harry asked stepping out into the garden.

Severus stopped him. "Don't ever call yourself dumb Harry Potter, you are far from stupid, although you do have your moments of dumb luck, you are not, nor are you ever permitted to call yourself dumb, do you understand me?" He asked taking hold of Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded, touched by how much Severus cared for him. "I won't I promise. But you're not allowed to call yourself ugly or old ever again because you're not. Deal?" Harry didn't wait for Severus to agree he pulled his head down and put his arms around Severus' neck so he could kiss him properly, making sure to press the little button on his new ring.

Severus gasped but the sound was over shadowed by the clapping from everyone around them who had heard the speech. Both men now red with embarrassment came to sit at the table with everyone else.

"I just hope there's no more surprises tonight," Lucius commented offhandedly looking between Draco and his new daughter Hermione. "I'm not sure my heart could take anything else."

Arthur laughed; he was used to madness with his sons around. "Ok, so who wants to tell us about their day?" He asked eyeing the new hair colouring of two of his guests, not that they seemed inclined to explain just yet.

Late into the evening they laughed and talked together enjoying the surroundings and family that had been gathered together. Dudley was the last one to relax and join in the fun, he was still nervous about being around so many magical people, but he got there in the end. Draco and Hermione told them all about the new changes. And the Weasley brother told everyone about the changes coming for the shop, and the new place they wanted to open together for research and development.

It was only as they dug into their ice cream that Lucius's words came back to bite him on the ass. There was a loud crack of apparition from just outside the Burrow's wards.

"Who's there?" Lucius and Arthur called in unison.

"Tut tut, isn't it a shameful thing that a husband doesn't recognise his own wife."

"Very shameful, and my own children too," Molly came into view with Narcissa next to her. "I've come to take back that is mine," Molly said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"There's nothing for either of you here," Bill said his voice strong and full of confidence.

"You owe us, you all do, and soon the whole world will pay."

The two deranged women disappeared back where ever they had come to leaving a family of angry people behind them.

"Wonderful, just what we need another bloody fight."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello darlings, how are you all? now I had a few messages after the last chapter saying how much they didn't like that I made Lusius, Auther and Dudley into a tryad. Now please give this chapter a chance I do have a plan, I had a simmiler response about people thinking I was turning it into a cross over which I'm not, I just used it as a plot device. I hope you like this chapter feel free to let me know what you think, I do love to hear what you think. **

**As always I'm on my fb page (search under my author name and you'll find me) **

**One last final thing, this chapter takes me past 55 thousand words without a/n's how cool is that.**

**Enjoy **

**Mrs C**

Chapter 20

_Pain, so much pain. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The darkness called him and he begged for the comfort if its embrace it was the only comfort he'd been afforded in recent days. They blamed him although he didn't know why, finally darkness took him to her breast, his last thought was that hopefully she would keep him there forever. _

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Arthur asked looking around the table.

Everyone looked sheepish not wanting to be the first one to break the silence.

"How about you go first Dad, I thought you were in love with Mr Malfoy now you've got some boy toy living with you. No offence," Bill said as an afterthought to Dudley.

"None taken. I can only guess what went through your head, must have been weird I'm younger than all of you," Dudley laughed.

Harry grinned glad that his cousin really had grown up over the last year since they'd spent any time together.

"Have you spoken about it? Did you tell them what we talked about," Harry asked a twinkle in his eye reminiscent of his late mentor.

Dudley blushed. "Yeah, we talked. It turns out I just need parents who give a shit. And I have a thing for bossy men with red hair."

The assembled company on mass looked at Percy, who blushed. "Shut up the lot if you," He stammered.

Arthur laughed at his son's discomfort. "Okay who's next?"

"We asked to court Draco." The twins said in unison. "But he hasn't responded."

"Neither has Hermione to my courtship request," Sirius added dejectedly.

All eyes turned to Draco and Hermione who were holding hands and virtually sitting on each other they were so close. They were dressed in what looked to be brand new and very stylish clothes. Hermione in a red gipsy outfit, a long flowing skert and off the shoulder top that had Sirius drooling and you could almost see the tail he only occasionally had wagging.

Draco was dressed in skinny jeans that looked like they'd been painted on and a silk shirt of the same red colour Hermione wore. Any time he had left a room the twins eyes had been trained to his arse.

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded without looking away from the unhappy glare of the three people they had been punishing all the time they had been here. The pair had virtually been inseparable since they'd arrived, holding hands the whole time and sitting close, they even whispered and giggled together, making sure that Sirius, George and Fred didn't try to approach them.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well we bumped into each other in the library just after we got the letters. We got kicked out for being too loud," the pair sniggered remembering the look on the Librarians face.

"She took me to the room of requirement, Hermione being the observant witch she is could see something was wrong, she managed to get me to talk and we realised that we were both worried about the same thing," Draco paused for dramatic effect, until Hermione slapped his shoulder. "We'd each gotten a letter and didn't know what do to. So we just sat there and looked at each other's letter and talked," Draco continued. "Then there was this book and we both said we wished we'd been born brother and sister."

"When this happened," They said together, very reminiscing of the twins, and twirled a finger in the new hair colouring.

"That's spooky," Bill said quietly.

"You've sibling bonded haven't you. That's what the highlighted streaks in your hair mean," Percy asked leaning forward enthusiastically.

Hermione nodded.

Harry, who had been sitting on the sofa with the pair, leant across Draco to touch the strands in Hermione's hair. "I always rather considered you a sister. How come this never happened to us?" He asked the longing for a real family shinning bright in his eyes.

Hermione clasped Harry's hand and with a strength that only comes when you burn with a need to protect the people you love, she pulled him over so he was rest in in her lap and part of Draco's.

"You are my brother too, nothing will change that," She asserted.

"Any brother of miones is a brother of mine. I can't say we won't fight but I hear brothers often do," Draco said adding his own opinion to the mix.

"Brothers have to fight sometimes. But we fight together to protect our sister," Harry said with a hesitant smile in Draco's direction. They may have been enemies in the past, hell they openly hated each other. But the soul was a funny thing; it often had wars with different parts of itself.

A flash of white light surrounded the three young people, when it dissipated they were each a thick chunk of different coloured hair richer. Or in Harry's case two.

"Well shit!" Sirius said, shocked at the turn of events.

The three of them giggled, each beaming in the joy they found in the bond.

"But you still haven't given us an answer," Sirius said petulantly, but he was relieved that his suspicions that the pair had become a couple had been false.

"Yes we would both agree to enter a formal courtship with you," Draco answered for the both of them, Hermione nodding her agreement smiling at Sirius.

"But, if all goes well we need to live near each other," Hermione said firmly.

"Anywhere you like," Fred said pulling Draco out of the mass of siblings into his and George's laps instead.

Sirius, climbed onto the sofa to sit with Hermione, beaming still more when she climbed into his lap.

Harry who was still vibrating with happiness virtually jumped onto Severus' lap and snuggled there.

"Well that was unexpected," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Indeed," agreed Severus.

Harry frown at his boyfriends cheek, then remembered the ring on his finger. He shifted until he was more comfortable and by a strange coincidence, that was purely coincidental directly over Severus' crotch. Harry placed his hands in his lap and started to fiddle with the ring on his little finger. Severus held his breath, not willing to gasp, moan or heaven forbid beg for more, in the presence of so many people.

"You will pay for this brat," He promised in a whisper.

It sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I look forward to it."

"Anyone else have news?" Arthur asked looking around the room filled with people he could now officially call family. He silently thanked the gods for magic so he didn't have to work out the convoluted family tree he was now a part of. It reminded him of a saying his grandmother used to use proudly every time one of the children or grandchildren married. 'Welcome to the family tree, we're full of nuts.'

"Nope I think we're all caught up," George grinned.

"Well Remus gave me permission to tell you his news as he's not coming back for a while. He's found and bonded with his mate. And as a result he now has a son and a sin in law who's a vampire," Sirius told them.

Severus snorted remembering their few hours in America. Harry twisted the ring again, he watched Severus' reaction closely deciding he liked seeing Severus this close to losing control, but, he turned off the ring after a few seconds. What was to follow was for his eyes only.

"So we just have to wait for you three to find significant others and we have a full set," Fred teased his older siblings.

"Yes imagine if all your youngest brothers and your sister married before you. You'd never live down the shame," Ginny teased. She was sitting in a chair by the fire with Colin who blushed at the implication.

"Life is never boring in your world is it Harry," Dudley sniggered.

"You have no idea," Harry agreed. "We have to see if you can come see Hogwarts. I'd really like to show it to you. And you have to meet Harrison.

Dudley nodded but didn't have time to say anything when there was a loud crack and Dobby appeared in the centre of the room with a bundle of dirty clothes which looked to be covered with blood.

"What's going in Dobby!" Harry asked jumping to his feet.

"Dobby is bring Mr Harry Potter's Weasy, his Weasy is hurting. You is bringing him back when he was taken before. But you is not knowing this time so Dobby is bring him for you before it is too late."

Harry took a moment to work out what Dobby was talking about. But at the same moment he and Hermione gave a cry of distress and rushed to the pile on the floor turning it over to reveal the bloody and bruised face of Ron.

There was a second where the family seamed to processes what they were seeing and then they jumped into action. Severus and Lucius who had seen this kind of injury during their days in The Dark Lord's inner circle rushed to Ron's side and started casting healing spells to stabilize the dying boy.

Bill rushed to the fire and flooed Poppy to come and help. Harry herded everyone else into the kitchen and di the very British thing to do in a time if upset or worry, he made tea.

It took over an hour of pacing before they got any news. A drained looking Severus came into the kitchen and was ushered into a chair by Harry who pressed a cup into his hand, which was gratefully accepted. "We managed to get him stable and things are looking very promising. But the boy is still very injured and from some of the spells we've cast we can tell he's been under some powerful hexes and curses. And we found traces of compulsion spells. He's sleeping now, you can see him tomorrow. Poppy is going to take him to the hospital wing, Luc's gone with them."

"Can't we see him now?" Ginny asked tearfully.

"Not tonight. He needs to rest. Arthur you can see him for a little while."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall will let us all stay tonight so we can be near him?" Arthur asked.

Ron might have done wrong in the past but he was still his son, and now it looked like he had little control over his actions.

"I'll Floo her now," Sirius offered heading for the fire.

Everyone apart from Harry, Severus and Dudley rushed away to pack some things either for themselves or for Dudley.

"I guess I get to see your school sooner than we thought. Was he a friend of yours?"

"Until recently we were best friends, we did everything together, including fight a war. But he changed recently, he started to act up and be horrible to everyone. But now he might have been forced to act like that it might not have been him that feed Hermione the potion," Harry started shaking.

Severus stood and wrapped his arms around Harry kissing him gently on the tip of the mess he called hair. "He well live Harry, we will do all in our power to make sure he lives and whoever did this is brought to justice," Severus promised.

Harry nodded. "I know, thank you Sev. I better clean this kitchen up I don't want Arthur to be worried about it."

Dudley leant forward eager to see Harry perform some magic. He'd never seen any before. Since he'd gotten here Luc and Arthur had made sure not to use any, as if they were scared to frighten him.

Harry cast some basic cleaning spells and in munities the kitchen was spotless and everything was in his place.

"That was very cool."

Harry snorted tiredly, "Magic is the coolest thing ever. I promise I'll show you some more when we're at school."

"I'd like that. I think your boyfriends sleeping."

They looked at Severus who was slumped in his seat snoring softly. "He's used a lot of magic in the past few days his core is probably depleted," Harry explained transfiguring the chair into a small cot and a hand towel into a soft blanket. "He should be fine after a good sleep."

"What about your core, is that depleting too?"

Harry shrugged, "I've used a lot of powerful magic over the years, I've been in battle and I've never come close to the end of my magic. But according to Poppy that just means I'm more powerful than most."

"I figured you were, all the stuff you did when you were a kid. I always wanted to be able to do magic tricks when I was younger, I really hated that you could do real magic," Dudley admitted. "I was so jealous, but then when that anti happiness thing attacked us, I realised that you were in danger all the time because you could do magic, and it didn't seem appealing anymore. But I can do some very cool card tricks."

Harry laughed, "I can't do anything with cards, and I probably couldn't even if I used real magic. I'll have to Floo back with him, its better that he sleeps to get back his energy. You can Floo in with one of the others if that's ok with you. Percy, perhaps."

"I would be happy to escort you to the school," Percy offered entering the kitchen.

"You better take good care of my cousin, come sit down, I have no clue what the others are doing," Harry made fresh tea for the three of them. "How are you getting on with the joke shop?"

"I'm working there part time, there's not enough office work to keep me busy full time, I'd be bored and god knows I can't think up pranks like my brothers can. I've transferred to a small department in the ministry. I'm actually going to be the only one working there from next week. But apparently we won't get a lot of work."

"What's the department?" Dudley asked, he never heard about a ministry where wizards work.

"Department of child services."

"Cool, I've been doing some work with children in school."

Harry looked surprised. "You have? I thought you were doing A-levels or something."

"That's what I wanted Dad to think, I took an apprenticeship style course. It has modules towards all sorts of child care and education for younger years."

"That's great. What will you do with it?" Harry asked. Percy leaned forward he was interested in how things were done in the Muggle world, they had nothing education wise in the wizarding world for children under 11, it was done at home by parents or family members.

"I don't know, I was thinking about teaching primary school. I don't want anyone to have to have the school life that we did, I got away with murder, and you were ignored. That kind of discrepancy just shouldn't happen. And what my parents did, no one ever bothered to check or help you, it shouldn't be that way."

Harry nodded. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"What do you mean what your parents did?" Percy asked his lack of tact born out of the fact someone he considered a brother appeared to have been hurt.

"They abused him," Dudley said not letting Harry deflect the question.

"I don't understand, why would anyone harm a child?"

"Because some people see nothing wrong with slapping or hitting a child, even starving them and beating them for minor or imagined offences," Dudley answered a hint of steal in his voice, he truly had grown up to see the wrongness of his home life. "And I'm not talking to discipline every child needs discipline, but not to the extent of bruising a child or making them flinch at the slightest noise."

"People don't do that do they?" Percy asked his face pale.

"They really do, it's more common than it should be."

"But not in our world."

"Percy I hate to be the one to tell you, but if you're going to work in child services you're going to be a life line for all the children in the wizarding world. Only today I met a young boy who had been left to fend for himself on the streets. He lived with other abandoned children begging for scraps. And you remember Neville don't you; he told me he was dropped out of a window when he was a child to see if he had magic."

"But that's not right," Percy wined

"No, it's not," Harry agreed.

"Don't you have a school for young kids?" Dudley asked incredulously.

"The first time our children go to formal school is when they go to Hogwarts."

Harry and Dudley both shook their heads. "But by doing that by the time they get to school they've already been taught whatever the parents think about many things and any grudges the parents have will carry though, and what about fairness, those who can teach, well their kids will do great but for the one's that can't, their kids will be held back."

Harry looked from Dudley to Percy; they were both so passionate about things they cared about. "When they put us in rooms back at Hogwarts, you two should room together, I bet between the two of you, you could come up with a plan. And if you're in charge of the department Percy, then it's going to be passed and you can enforce it."

Percy's face lit up. You could see ideas literally flying past the back of his eyes as he thought of things, looking at Dudley; he wore the exact same expression.

Finally everyone was ready and they Flooed back to the school, Arthur heading straight for the hospital wing and the others to their respective designated rooms for their stay. Harry came through last floating Severus with him.

"Shouldn't he go up to the hospital wing?" Minerva asked on seeing him.

Harry shook his head. "Can you imagine his reaction waking up there? He'd kill us."

"True enough, I'll open his private rooms for you."

"No need, I'll take him up to the tower."

Minerva looked uncomfortable, "I'm not sure of everyone else's reaction on seeing him come the morning."

"They were fine the other day after the race, I think I'll be in trouble if I ever hurt him."

They smiled together; lions were protective of their own.

Minerva reached out and tucked the different strands of colours from Harry's eyes. "You bonded with them." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, it was really strange. Can I ask who your sibling is?" Harry asked looking directly at the different strand of colour in Minerva's own hair.

Minerva blushed, "He was in my year in school, we were best friends, we still spend a lot of time together, he lives in Hogsmead, in fact he's the mayor there. I'll introduce you one day."

"I'd like that; I'd better go, see you tomorrow."

Harry took Severus carefully up to the tower and settled him in bed, transfiguring his clothes into pyjamas before closing the hangings and climbing in beside him, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

He didn't know that tomorrow he would be woken by his dorm mates pulling back the hangings to find them both there.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: well this is the fastest I've updated in a while you can thank Silver Sterling for that she's been helping me to keep writing. **

**Now I got a confession to make, I got a review saying they wondered what Severus's reaction was going to be to waking up with the toy still inside him. Well I sort of forgot about that so now I have to work out what his reaction is going to be for myself.**

**As always please feel free to let me know what you think in a review and my Facebook page under the same name is always open to comments.**

**Just to warn you, I'm going to be editing this story, mainly for mistakes in spelling and grammar, I won't be making changes to the story so don't worry, but I started this such a long time ago I've gotten better so I want to fix the mistakes I made.**

Chapter 21

Severus woke the next morning to the sound of sniggering. He mentally assessed his surroundings tried to figure out where he was before he opened his eyes. He felt warm and comfortable and for the most part safe. Just the incessant giggling was putting an ill ease in his mind.

"I've never thought that Severus Snape could be so cute or relaxed."

He recognised that voice. "Mr Longbottom if you wish to see another day I suggest you bugger off," Severus opened his eyes and watched the three boys drop the curtains and scatter, probably back to their own beds.

"Sorry I should have spelled the curtains not to open or something," Harry said from where he was resting on his chest. "Last night was just so manic I just needed to get you somewhere you could rest."

"Where did you put my wand?" Severus asked shifting onto his side so he could see Harry properly.

"Under the pillow."

Severus retrieved his wand and cast several privacy spells around the bed to save them from any further interruption. "I think you forgot something last night."

Harry looked confused. "I did?"

Severus lifted up Harry's hand so he could see the ring still on his finger.

Harry's face paled. "I left it in, oh god are you ok does it hurt, you're not supposed to leave them are you."

"Don't worry, if it were a Muggle toy then it might have caused me harm, but magical one's are spelled to be self-lubricating, I could leave one in for days and it would do no harm, apart from driving me insane with lust."

"Do you want me to take it out?" Harry asked shyly.

"Perhaps if we didn't have an audience outside waiting for us to emerge," Severus said reluctantly, the thought of Harry's hands over his body was intoxicating.

Harry blushed slightly. "Don't you need to, um, you know, go to the loo, or something?"

Severus cast another spell at his abdomen and then at Harry's. "There now we're both taken care of."

"I love magic," Harry beamed. "And that lot will already think we're doing, um, stuff, so you can't use that as an excuse."

Severus snorted. "You know a few days ago you were telling me you wanted to be alone before we did anything, now your encouraging me to do all sorts of naughty things while your dorm mates are on the other side of this thin peace of material," He teased his would be lover gently.

"I just wanted to help that's all," Harry said with all the innocence he could muster. Then he remembered the effect his use of crass language. "Today's going to be such a long hard day," he said emphasising the long and hard, grinning as Severus shifted his legs.

"What are you saying Harry?"

"I'm saying that one day soon, and that day is getting ever closer, I want you to fuck me, and I want to fuck you. But right now I want to bend you over so I can see that toy stretching you and I want to be the one to take it out and see your hole quivering and I want to see you cum again, you look so amazing when you cum."

Severus' eyes fluttered closed. "My god you're trying to kill me."

"No, I like you alive; I can't have a dead lover to teach me things like sucking cock."

Severus growled and in seconds Harry was pinned to the bed, Severus held both his hands in place above his head with one of his own and used the other was cupping Harry's face. "Tell me to stop," He pleaded. "Tell me now,"

"I trust you Severus and I don't want you to stop."

Severus covered Harry's mouth with his own and using his free hand pulled his own and Harry's pyjama trousers down to grasp his cock. Harry moaned, but not thinking it was right that he was getting all the pleasure, so he twisted his fingers so he could twist the ring still on his finger, the action made Severus buck his hips.

"God, do that again," Harry, begged.

Severus hips were bucking of their own accord driving both men wild with lust. "Harry, more. Fuck, more," Severus stuttered shifting his hand so he could grasp both their cocks together.

Harry twisted the ring again enjoying each and every noise that Severus made. "Sev'us, So Close, Fuck,"

Severus kissed his young lover drinking in each and every moan and noise he made, feeling the warm fluid cover his hand and knowing that he alone had done that to the younger man pushed him over the edge and he fell to the side panting. "Turn it off, please, too much."

Harry hurriedly twisted the ring off and took it off just to remove the temptation. He got unsteadily to his knees and pushed Severus to his front to take out the toy, oh he would be using that one again without doubt.

They lay together for a few minutes to get their breath back.

"That was amazing," Harry said snuggling to Severus' side wincing at the stickiness and wet patch.

"It was more than amazing, but I find I can't think of a more appropriate word."

Harry sniggered. "Aww did I break your vocabulary?" Harry teased.

"Brat," Severus countered, getting rid of the mess with a wave of his wand.

"We'd better get up," Harry said remorsefully, he'd like nothing better than to say in this bed all day with the man he loved.

"I suppose we must, would you be opposed to my using magic to get us ready? I'd rather not have to go through that pack of hyenas in my pyjamas."

Harry sniggered. "Sure, just don't dress me all in green."

Another flick of the wand and they were both perfectly groomed and dresses, Severus in his black robes and Harry in Jeans and a green jumper.

"Not bad, I might let you dress you more often."

"As long as I get to undress you too I can live with that," Severus leered leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm, don't or I'll never want to get out of bed, and I have to go see Ron."

Severus opened the curtains and swung his legs out of the bed.

"Morning Professor," The boys said grinning at the pair of them.

"I like the new bed guys," Harry complemented; they had transfigured their three beds into one big enough for the three of them. It did mean there was enough room for an extra bed along with the bed area that was still set up for Harrison and Harry's own bed.

"You should make yours a bit bigger Harry. More room for manoeuvre," Shamus sniggered.

"Or you could come stay with me," Severus suggested. He was enjoying the fact that Harry's friends were treating him like Harry's boyfriend and not Harry's former teacher.

"Or I can do both," Harry grinned.

"Any fun plan's we can take photos of and blackmail you with?" Dean asked with a leer.

"Not sure yet, I have to go meet up with Draco and Hermione," Harry really didn't want to tell anyone about Ron yet, not until he was totally sure what was going on.

Seaming to scene his discomfort Severus glared at the three boys. "Don't you three have a potions assignment due tomorrow morning?"

They looked slightly scared, "Um, yeah, but it's done, we totally finished it. And it will be on your desk tomorrow when class starts," Neville stuttered, reaching with his foot to push his school bag under the bed.

Severus snorted. "Sure you have," He fiddled with his wand; a bag appeared at the bottom of Harry's bed. "Harry would you mind if I left that bag here, it has some books in it and I'd rather not lug them about."

Harry grinned at Severus realising he was trying to help his friends without actually doing the work for them. "Sure, I'm sure the guys will make sure nothing will happen to your books."

"Course we will, we're friends with Hermione, she would string us up by bits we like if we harmed a book."

"Then I will entrust you with them, you are responsible for whatever happens to them, no matter who does the damage. Come along then Harry; let's go find Hermione and Draco."

As soon as they closed the door they heard scrambling and arguing over who would open the bag, 'it might boobie trapped'

When they got to the hospital wing it was already crowded with people. All the Weasley's, Hermione, Draco, and Sirius were already there. Sirius even smirked at them as they entered before turning back to listen to Poppy.

"I've managed to repair all the nerve damage, the cuts were rather deep but easy enough to put right. What I'm more concerned with is the mental damage, it's going to be horrible for him to realise that all this damage has been inflicted by his own mother. Severus I have a sample of his blood I need you to identify the poison in there and find an antidote."

Severus wordlessly held out his hand for the vial of blood and quickly kissed Harry before leaving.

"Aww, who would have thought it, Severus Snape all in love and demonstrative," Sirius teased, making the group smile despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Sod off Siri, you do realise that he's gonna be like your brother in law if everything goes well right," Harry grinned.

"Huh?" Sirius said confused.

"Well, you want to marry my sister, and if I marry Severus then you and I and you and Severus will be brothers."

Sirius looked in equal parts mortified and thrilled.

"Why don't you all go and find something to do, you're not going to be able to do anything, I intend to keep Ron sedated until Severus finishes his analysis."

Lucius took Arthur's hand let him out of the room in silence, the rest of the family following too, Harry holding Draco and Hermione's hands. "Would you guys like to come down to the forest, I could introduce you to my herd, I think they'd like you."

"Sure, I'd love that,"

"Great, I can show you where I'm going to build my house," Harry said excited.

"Wait, build one. You mean like in the forest? You're going to live there? But you'll be away from us," Draco sounded so dejected at the end Harry couldn't resist hugging him.

"Don't worry Dragon, there's plenty of room for you guys to come and visit. Heck you're my brother and sister you could probably build a place of your own."

Draco stuttered in surprise.

"How about we go for breakfast and worry about life changing decisions afterwards," Hermione teased, taking their hands and pulling them towards the great hall.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well hello again. I hope you like this chapter, you wouldn't believe how many times I changed my mind about what I was going to do with Ron. But it's written now, finally.**

**I also would like to say thanks to everyone who liked my fan page on facebook under this name, I now have 73 likes. You get news about what I'm working on and can talk to me whenever you like there so it's worth a look. And I've been posting about my own original publications.**

**But now on with the .story**

Chapter 22

"I wanted to put the house over there," Harry pointed. "You'll get a fantastic view of Hogwarts across the lake."

"But if you put the house over that side of the clearing you'll be able to see over the lake and down to Hogsmead," Draco pointed out. "You could even put in a jetty in and have a boat."

"No, no, no. you should have the house over there amongst the trees, then you're just a step away from being in the wild," Hermione protested.

Harry laughed, the obviously loved this place as much as he did. "Then build your own houses, I like my own spot."

Draco and Hermione shared a look and grinned.

"What's with the look?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione smiled at him. Well before we got the sibling bond we were saying that we should live near each other to keep ourselves sane. Well I think that when you said..."

"That you should build your own house's that it was a perfect idea. Have you thought about what the others want?" Harry asked. He didn't mind at all the thought of having his family so close was perfect. But there were four other people to think about.

"We'll talk to them when we get back," Draco grinned.

Hermione and Harry both smiled too, before Harry sobered. "We should go see if Madam Pomfrey will let us see Ron."

"She will," Draco said confidently. "She's not going to keep my family from their best friend and brother. After all, Ron's kind of my step brother, and possibly brother in law. Good God can our family get any stranger."

They sniggered as they started walking back to the castle.

"Uncle Harry..." An excited voice yelled as they reached the boundary of the forest. "Uncle Harry. Can I come back to the castle with you please?" Harrison asked politely cantering over to them.

"Have you asked your dad?" Harry asked sternly. "You know how he gets when you wonder off."

"He and a few of the other elders have gone into town. Pleeeeese. I want to see Uncle Severus and father said he'd seen something in the stars and I can tell you when I see you but I gotta tell you both together," Harrison stopped and took a breath. "Who's that and how come do you all have streaks in your hair?"

Harry laughed. "Come on then Harrison, let's go. I'm sure your Uncle Severus would love to see you. Hermione and Draco have a sibling bond. It means we're now brother and sisters together. The different colours are a symbol of each of us."

"So I have a new Uncle and Aunty. That's so cool. Welcome to the herd Uncle Draco and Aunty Hermione. Come on I want to go see Uncle Severus, how come he's not with you, he's not hurt is he. Or is he teaching, but it's the weekend and you humans don't have classes on weekends…"

"Harrison, take a breath before you pass out," Draco said laughing at the young centaur's enthusiasm. "Uncle Severus is in the hospital wing looking after a student. He's fine."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Harrison ran off followed much slower by the three others; every now and again Harrison would double back and beg them to hurry up.

The Castle was still set up for Harrison to be able to move easily. They made their way up to the hospital wing. Even Harrison's usual hyperactivity was stunted and he walked slowly, seaming to realise that this wasn't the place for loud noises and running.

The Weasley clan and a few added extras were already assembled in the hospital wing, sitting on beds and talking quietly.

"Is there any news?" Hermione asked going over to hug Sirius.

"Nothing yet, Poppy said he should wake up soon but we have to wait out here until he does," Severus told him returning the hug Harrison had given him.

"Hi Uncle Severus, can I give father's message now Uncle Harry?"

"I don't know if this is the right time Harrison," Harry said gently.

"It's fine," Arthur interrupted.

"Right now it would be a welcome distraction."

Lucius hugged his distraught partner and gestured for Harrison to continue.

"Father said. 'When the lost sheep returns to the fold the new evil cannot hold. New life to our forest bring when the bonding pairs life in ring. For family's are not always born the special ones grow like roses. Through the muck and grime, with hardships a plenty, to stand tall and proud shining with beauty. The herd will grow and it will spread, times are changing but do not fret, the changes will bring happiness yet.

By the time Harrison had finished everyone had stopped their conversations and were listening intently to what he had to say.

"What does that mean?"

Harrison shrugged. "Could be lots of things. That's the thing with predictions and prophecy's they're a bit woolly. I asked father why they are more precise. Like 'be careful next Tuesday' he said it's because if you precise it makes it a self-fulfilling prophecy which is cheating."

"Hermione once said it was a woolly subject too."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by the matron walking in. "He's awake."

Everyone surged forwards to get to the bed Ron was in. Poppy knew better than to try and stop them.

"Oh Ron thank god." Arthur exclaimed rushing forward to hug his son.

"Hey Dad, what's going on? Whys everyone here? Did I fall off my broom or something?"

"What's the last thing you remember Ron?" Arthur asked softly.

Ron thought for a moment. "I was talking to Mum in the kitchen. I was telling her about this girl and she made me tea."

"What girl?" Draco asked holding Hermione's hand in silent support he knew how hard it was to stand there considering what had happened.

Ron blushed and smiled, but stopped when he looked around and realised how many people were at his bed side and who'd asked the question.

"What's he doing here?"

"Answer the question Ron," Harry pushed.

Ron's eyes locked on Harry's, he looked lost.

"I'd been out on a few dates over the holidays and it was going really well. I was yelling mum how I was going to write to you and Hermione and ask her to be my girlfriend officially. That's the last thing I remember."

"What was the girl's name?" Harrison asked.

"Luna. Harry, I don't know what potions they have me on but I think there too string cos Malfoy senior is hugging my dad, and younger is holding Mione's hand and theirs a new kit with four legs and a tail."

Harry started laughing, soon joined in by everyone else. This was more like the Ron they all knew and loved.

"I need to cast a few diagnostics Mr Weasley, if you have no objection," Severus said stepping towards the bed.

Ron was starting to look sleepy. "As long as you don't start tap dancing I don't think I can take any more crazy."

"I promise, no dancing today."

"M'k."

By the time the scan was finished Ron had fallen back to sleep.

"I need to research the potions he was taking but it seems they have effectively stopped him building new memories over the last few months."

"You mean he won't remember what happened?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Severus shook his head "It will be like it never happened."

"Thank god."

"But you will need to tell him what happened, at least what we know or he will never fully heal."

Arthur nodded regretfully; he had hoped to spare his son that pain.

"Let him sleep now," Poppy ordered. "You can come back in groups of no more than four," The stern woman ushered everyone out apart from Severus who was casting more spells on Ron's sleeping form and Harry who was waiting.

Harrison could easily be heard asking his aunt Hermione to show him where the books were kept.

"You really think he'll be ok?" Harry asked. The thought of getting back a friend that had been all but lost to him was too big. If it didn't happen after all of this Harry knew he'd be devastated.

Severus wrapped his arms around his young lover and pulled him close. "He will be fine. And he'll be back to the Ron you know, then when he's gotten over the shock of it all I'm sure you'll have another colour to add to you already impressive collection."

"Thanks Sev I needed to hear that." Harry stretched up and kissed Severus gently on the lips.

In the bed a wide eyed Ron turned over. "Stupid potions."


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone,

Now I don't want you to worry this isn't a Dear John letter. I've had several reviews and pm's in the last 2 days asking me when I'm updating next.

I want to apologise to everyone for how long this has taken, life has been very stressful for me recently, with a new job where I'm working extremely long hours, luckily I love the job. I've also been published and my first two books have come out in the last month so I've been snowed under, but seeing my pen name on amazon Rhiannon Wellman, has made it all worth it.

Tonight I am going to edit my next book and send it to my editor then work on the next chapter of Cooking lessons, I will get it done in the next few days I promise.

On another note I can't believe I've been writing this story for nearly three years, that's just mind blowing considering it was just going to be a one shot when I started :D

And to the reviewer that had a disastrous time trying to make cakes from my recipe, I will see if I can convert it into American measurements for you, don't give up give it another go


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone, **

**As promised this is the next chapter I hope you like it. And to the lovely people who ask about my published books my Authors name is Rhiannon Wellman, you can find me on Amazon and I have a facebook page too. I would truly love to know what you all think of my work, you've all been with me for such a long time now :D**

**I have a plan for what happens next with this story, but I think the next chapter will be a bonus chapter that's basically lots of fun times with a bit of plot, not sure yet tho.**

**Let me know if you have any thoughts about this chapter**

**Mrs C **

Chapter 23

The next time Ron woke up the room was silent baring the sounds of sleep coming from other beds. He pulled himself gingerly to a sitting position to look around and had to stifle a gasp at what he saw.

All the other beds in the infirmary were full. But they were full of unlikely couples cuddling. He looked slowly around the room taking in the pairings properly this time.

There was Harry and Snape,

Hermione and Sirius,

Draco Malfoy making up the filling to a twin sandwich,

Percy and a boy he didn't recognise,

Ginny and Colin,

His three other brothers in a three stacked bunk bed,

And perhaps most shockingly, his own father snuggled up with Lucius Malfoy.

A snuffle next to him made Ron look down at the floor next to his bed.

"Luna, what are you doing down there?"

Luna sat up rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. "Your aura isn't fuzzy anymore, you're my Ron again."

Ron smiled, many people miss understood Luna, hell he did himself not so long ago. But if you took the time to listen to the things she said she made perfect sense. Her seer blood made her far more susceptible to being able to see the real world, beyond the surface that the rest of the human race do.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"No, but you'll have to eventually."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on here?" he asked gesturing around the room.

"So far, a lot of beginnings. But many seeds of true love have been sown."

"I'll have to take your word for that. My Dad and Malfoy Sr. and the twins and Jr? wow that's not going to get complicated at all. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay now, I missed you."

"I don't know where I was, but I'm here now."

"Get some more rest Ron, tomorrow Hermione will probably make you start a study chart."

"Okay. I had the strangest dream about Snape tap-dancing.

H&S

Across the country, in a rundown house, two very different women argued.

"Twelve of us, that's it? Twelve of us against the collective forces of the light?"

"It's better than nothing."

"Lady Malfoy, it's a disgrace. You promised me an army, you promised me we would be able to take power. How do you expect to do that with a dozen fighters?" Molly fumed.

"We still have the element of surprise, the brat won't remember anything, not with all the potions we fed him."

"You better hope the element of surprise is enough or I will make Voldemort look like a puppy with a pink bow. I've killed one of the black sisters I have no problem making it two, hell I might even go for a full set," Molly turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Narcissa and 10 cowering men and women behind.

Narcissa growled and send out several crucio's to alleviate some of the anger she was feeling before following her partner. They would have control, then, they would have whatever and whoever they wanted.

H&S

"Morning Ron,"

Ron struggled to sit up and blinked against the bright daylight. "Hey Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, alright I guess. So I've missed lots of stuff then."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, just a bit."

"Hermione and Sirius?"

"I think they'll balance each other out, one too serious one too easy going."

"The twins and Draco?"

"He always was a greedy bastard."

"Dad and Malfoy Sr. that's one I can't get my head around, what happened to mum. I feel like I should be angry about it but I'm not."

"Do you want a full and detailed Hermione esk story or the cliff notes?"

"Cliff notes."

"Okay, Your mum and Draco's mum have been drugging your dad's so they would love them instead of each other, your mum drugged Hermione to love you, but don't worry you didn't do anything with each other. Um, I guess adversity bringing couples together is a real thing."

"I'm guessing I was drugged too then if I don't remember anything."

"That's what Severus thinks," Harry agreed.

"You and Snape?" Ron sniggered.

Harry blushed. "Shut up, just cos the men in your family have a thing for blonds…"

"And men…"

"And that, you realise you're the only one in your family to like girls, it will be up to you and Ginny to have lots of kids and carry on the family line."

"You realise male wizards can get pregnant too."

"Really?"

Ron laughed. "Yes mate,"

"Awesome!"

"So have you two…"

Harry's blush deepened. "We've messed about a bit. You and Luna?"

Ron's ears turned the same shade as his hair. "Shut up Harry."

"It's good to have you back,"

"Were is everyone?"

"Your Dad said they either had to go to work or class. And Luc dragged your Dad to the kitchen to eat something. I don't have a class first thing. Dudley went to the loo, I'm going to take him on a tour when your dad gets back."

"Luc?"

"Yeah, funny old world isn't it."

"Funny is one way of putting it, what's that phrase you taught me? Fubbed?"

Harry grinned, "Close, FUBR'ed"

"That's the one," Ron yawned widely.

"Want me to go and leave you sleep?"

"You'll come back later?"

"Madam Pomfrey is already expecting to be inundated with 'The Family' we'll all be here."

Ron settled down into a contented sleep.

H&S

Severus opened the door before Harry had even finished knocking.

"Hi," Harry said shyly.

"Is everything well with Ron?"

"He's fine, Arthur is with him," Harry stepped into the open door.

Severus closed the door only to be engulfed in a hug like he'd never felt before. "I thought you were going to show your cousin around."

"He was going to the lake with Percy, I'm almost sure it's a date. We're going to meet up after my classes today."

"When's your next class?"

"A few minutes, you should know sir as it's your class," Harry said cheekily.

"Then why are you here and not waiting for me in the class room as you should be Mr Potter."

Harry laughed, delighted that Severus was playing along. "Well I wouldn't be able to do this if I were," Harry leaned forward and kissed him pulling his body against his own.

Severus moaned into the kiss, pushed Harry against the closed door behind them and kiss back fast taking control of the kiss.

When they finally separated they were both panting.

"What class are you really supposed to be in?" Severus asked holding Harry close.

"Transfiguration, I just wanted to see you first."

"Aren't you worried about what people might think? This has been rather sudden," Severus asked, he knew his own heart but he had to be sure of how Harry saw things before he committed to anything.

"I don't care what anyone things about me and you apart from me and you. After all we've been though we deserve to be able to live our lives the way we want to."

"I couldn't agree more. But if the headmistress finds out you were late to class because we were…"

"Making out?"

"…Making out, she'll kill us both and give us a lecture about how it's not becoming of a teacher and a teacher to be, and how we have to set a good example to the students."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the image. "It could be worse. She could give us 'the talk'"

"Don't even joke about it," Severus deadpanned his lip twitching.

"I guess I should go," Harry said reluctantly.

"Shall we go to lunch together? Then we can go up to see Ron together."

"Where? We wouldn't have time to go to town."

"We can still eat in the Great Hall, I sat with you only the other morning for breakfast. I will meet you after your class and we can walk together."

Harry smile was blinding. "You realise I'm going to kiss you when I see you don't you, in front of whoever's there."

"Harry your entire dorm know were together, why would it bother me that you wish to kiss me? My only concern is for your sanity for wishing to do it in the first place."

"I wish to do a great deal more than that," Harry said seductively. "But if I start on that I'm never going to get to class."

"Go Brat, before I'm late too."

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. But one last thing before I go."

"What?"

"Do you remember what I stopped you doing in the shower? I was hoping we could try that tonight," Harry slipped out the door leaving a shocked and hard potions master behind him.


End file.
